Unmasked
by LaufeyJune
Summary: [Fanfiction sur Muse - BELLDOM]. Matthew aurait aimé qu'on le prévienne. Qu'un simple déménagement pouvait tout changer. Qu'un nouveau lycée pouvait l'écraser. Qu'une seule rencontre pouvait le détruire. Il aurait aimé qu'on lui dise. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.
1. Chapter 1

_HELLO ! C'EST MOI JUUUUUNE (ta gueule). Bref.  
Je suis ici en cette soire merveilleuse pour poster une nouvelle fiction. Mais cette fois-ci ce n'est **PAS** ma fiction ! Il s'agit de celle d'une amie Museuse, adepte du Belldom, je nome **Blackout** (ouais on est trop top secrètes comme meufs on donne jamais notre vrai prénom hehe).  
_

_Donc je vous explique le délire. Cette chère jeune fille a décidé de se lancer dans la publication de ses écrits et nous avons décidé de poster avec mon compte (cherchez pas... c'est comme ça !). BREF ! Je vais donc poster cette fiction appellée **UNMASKED** mais je n'ai écris AUCUNE LIGNE de ces textes ! **Tout le mérite revient à Blackout et son talent !**  
Cette fiction est vraiment super alors soyez gentille lisez et blancez des petites reviews pour l'encourager ! (sinon je vous bute. :3). _

**_•••NOTE DE L'AUTEURE (la vraie... Blackout quoi.)•••_**

_ Hello tout le monde !_

_Pour faire bref, ça fait un certain temps que j'écris des fics maintenant... Et j'avais jamais osé les poster sur Internet, pensant que c'était vraiment pourrave et que personne les lirait._

_Mais June m'a convaincu du contraire, so here I am ! J'en posterais peut être d'autres par l'intermédiaire de ce même compte mais pour l'instant, j'aimerais commencer par celle-là, puisque je pense que c'est la mieux que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'à maintenant !_

_J'avais commencé à l'écrire un bon bout de temps, puis j'avais arrêté, et c'est en lisant My Sweet Prince que j'ai eu envie de continuer, ou plutôt de tout effacer, et recommencer ! Certains chapitres sont inspirés de la fic de June, autrement dit, je l'ai écrite avec son aide, bien qu'indirecte, donc tout l'honneur lui revient :D_

_C'est une fic **Belldom**, et il s'agit d'une **AU (Univers Alternatif**, je reprends juste les personnages de Dom, Matt et Chris). Et elle se base surtout sur le harcèlement, et l'intimidation à l'école que ce soit collège/lycée qui est une chose de plus en plus présente aujourd'hui, et que personne ne semble remarquer ! C'est un sujet qui me touche assez donc j'ai voulu écrire une fic là dessus !_

_Donc voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira. Dites moi ce que vous en penser, même si vous trouvez ça à chier (Mais, dans ce cas, dites moi pourquoi pour que je m'améliore!) , tous les commentaires sont les bienvenues !_

_Kiss !_

_Blackout._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : La fiction appartient à BLACKOUT, elle l'écrit et la corrige seule. Je ne fais que la publier. **

* * *

**UNMASKED**

**Chapitre 1** : Your Fractured Life.

**Vendredi 3 janvier 2014. Édimbourg.**

On déménage.

Le visage de Matthew s'assombrit. Il était tranquillement installé sur son ordinateur, regardant des vidéos stupides sur Youtube, et parlant avec le seul camarade de classe avec qui il s'entendait à merveille, avant que son père n'entre silencieusement dans sa chambre afin de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il fit pivoter sa chaise et se retourna pour poser ses yeux sur son père, qui le regardait tristement, sans un bruit. Matthew ouvrit la bouche, avec l'intention de répondre quelque chose, mais la referma l'instant d'après. A quoi bon? La phrase était sorti clairement, sans hésitations, ni doutes ni confusions de la bouche de son père. Ce genre de phrases qui n'attendent pas de réponses, c'était seulement une affirmation. Pour le mettre au courant. Ils déménagent. Matthew n'a rien à y redire. Il n'a pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter. Et en silence serait le plus raisonnable.

Il était venu s'installer ici, à Édimbourg, avec ses parents il y a maintenant cinq ans. Après avoir passé toute sa jeunesse et une partie de son adolescence à Cambridge. Le déménagement avait été dur pour lui. Il avait laissé toute sa vie là bas. Sa maison, ses amis, ses repères. Et une partie de lui même était encore là bas, dans ce petit village situé à cinq minutes à peine de Cambridge. Et il s'était retrouvé ici, à Édimbourg. Le changement avait été une chose difficile à accepter. Avant ce premier déménagement, Matthew était un garçon plutôt excentrique, respirant la joie de vivre, un sourire constamment installé sur un visage. Il était heureux, et s'était attaché à beaucoup de personnes. Les quitter tous avait été une terrible épreuve. Et depuis qu'il était à Édimbourg, Matthew avait eu tendance à se renfermer sur lui même. Il était devenu un adolescent timide, stressé, réservé, toujours à l'écart. Il était devenu le genre de gars qui préfère écouter son MP3 plutôt que la personne en face de lui. Il avait eu comme un renversement total de personnalité. Ses parents et son frère s'en étaient longuement inquiétés, mais n'avait rien pu faire pour réveiller le Matthew qu'ils avaient connu. Alors, ils avaient baissé les bras, et avaient espéré au fil des années, que Matthew évolue par lui même. Mais Matthew restait étonnamment discret, et silencieux.

« Pourquoi ? Demande simplement Matt.

\- J'ai été muté. Mais, après tout, il fallait s'y attendre, non ?

\- Je ne m'y attendais pas. »

Pourtant, ce deuxième déménagement était une chose prévisible. Cela avait déjà effleuré plusieurs fois l'esprit de Matthew, mais il s'efforçait de ne pas trop y penser. Car il ne voulait pas revivre ça une nouvelle fois, alors il se convainquait que cela n'arriverait pas. Mais son père est Chef de vente en Angleterre. Quand ils vivaient tous les quatre à Cambridge, il s'occupait du Sud du Royaume-Uni, mais son patron lui avait proposé il y a cinq ans, de passer à l'Écosse. C'était une chose habituel dans son métier, répétait t-il constamment à Matthew. Et c'était une offre qu'il n'avait pu refuser. Alors, ils étaient partis, et Matthew n'avait rien pu faire contre ça. Et la même chose se répétait. Une nouvelle fois.

Georges Bellamy regardait son fils, tristement. Il culpabilisait de faire subir ça une nouvelle fois à Matthew. Surtout au beau mois de Janvier, les cours ont déjà commencé, et il sait que l'intégration de son fils dans son nouveau lycée va être d'autant plus difficile. Mais après avoir anéanti par mégarde une commande qui aurait permis à son entreprise de tenir le coup face aux difficultés financières qui l'affaiblissaient depuis quelques temps maintenant, son patron lui avait posé un ultimatum : Soit il s'occupait une nouvelle fois du Sud de l'Angleterre, soit il était viré sur le champ. La décision n'avait pas été très difficile à prendre pour Georges. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir au pourquoi de cet ultimatum, mais son patron lui avait donné une seconde chance, il se devait de la saisir. Il baissa les yeux, attendant une réaction de la part de son fils.

« Et... On va où... Cette fois ? Dit finalement Matt après un long moment de silence.

\- Teighmouth.

\- Tu as été muté au Sud... Pourquoi ne pas revenir à Cambridge ?

\- J'y ai pensé, évidemment, mais les prix ont augmentés... C'est vraiment trop cher.

\- On part quand ?

\- … Après demain. »

Matthew baisse les yeux, ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Il reste perplexe un moment. Et déjà, une boule se forme dans son estomac, et son corps de crispe sous le stress. L'année a déjà bien commencé, les classes et groupes d'amis seront formées, les gens se connaîtront déjà. Il inspire un bon coup, mais rien n'y fait, la panique fait déjà rage en lui. Des milliers de questions s'entrechoquent dans sa tête, comme il en a trop souvent l'habitude maintenant. A chaque occasion, il réagit au quart de tour, et il s'affole pour des choses qui n'en valent pas souvent la peine. Il relève la tête et adresse un regard inquiet, terrorisé à son père.

Je suis désolé, Matthew. Réponds simplement son père, en sortant de sa chambre.

* * *

_**Note de June :** _

_N'oubliez pas poster vos reviews elles seront toutes remises à Blackout ! _  
_Pour les réponses ça se fera en début de chaque nouveau chapitre ! J'enverrais toutes vos reviews à Blackout et on postera ses réponses à chaque chapitre !_

_Passez une bonne soirée ! _

**_Blackout &amp; June !_ **


	2. Chapter 2

_HEY ! Je laisse tomber 5 minutes mes révisions d'éco pour publier le **Chapitre 2** de la superbe fiction de **Blackout** ! Je vous laisse lire la petite note de l'auteure et ses réponses aux reviews. Dégustez bien ce chapitre :3_

**DISCLAIMER : La fiction appartient à BLACKOUT, elle l'écrit et la corrige seule. Je ne fais que la publier !  
**

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE ****:**

Yo!

Me revoilà pour poster le chapitre 2! Bon, j'avoue, il se passe pas grand chose, mais c'est encore une sorte de présentation avant que l'histoire ne débute réellement!

**Sinon du côté des reviews!**

**PopLove:** Oh mon dieu, toi, t'es géniale! J'avais vraiment pas confiance en moi avant de poster cette fiction, et toi, tu débarques right away, et tu m'dis ça, t'as fais ma soirée! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça fait extrêmement plaisir! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira d'autant plus :D Cœur sur toi!

**Pour l'autre commentaire**, j'ai même pas besoin de commenter, mise à part le fait que t'es vraiment trop conne, putain, j'me demande ce que je vais faire de toi...! Sale grosse biatch!

\- Sinon, je l'ai pas dit mais le titre du 1er chapitre: **Your Fractured Life**, c'est une chanson du groupe **Air Traffic**, allez écouter ça, c'est une merveille! Pour celui-ci, c'est une chanson de **Kodaline**, j'vous conseille d'écouter carrément tout leur album "**In A Perfect World**", c'est pire que génial!

Dans ce chapitre, le personnage de **Dom** est présenté, et je mentionne aussi un certain **Dan** qui sera assez important dans l'histoire, et pour ceux qui connaissent **Bastille** (Cœur sur ce groupe), j'me suis inspirée du chanteur, **Dan Smith**!

Voilà, j'vous fais pas chier plus longtemps, bonne lecture! Et laissez des commentaires, siouplait, ça vous coûte rien, et moi, ça m'fait bien plaiz'!

Ave!

**Blackout.**

**_PS: Encore un ÉNORME merci à June qui prend le temps de poster tout ça, t'es géniale! ( :3 :3 :3 LE CHAT) _**

* * *

**UNMASKED**

**Chapitre 2** : Brand New Day.

**Teignmouth. Jeudi 6 janvier 2014.**

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis le déménagement dans le petit village de Teignmouth. Matthew était dépité de venir vivre ici, dans ce coin pommé du sud de l'Angleterre. Après avoir passé une bonne partie de sa vie à Cambridge, puis 5 ans à Édimbourg, se retrouver ici n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il espérait. Ils avaient enfin fini de tout installer dans leur nouvelle maison. Cette dernière était bien plus grande que la précédente. Le rez de chaussée était occupé par une vaste pièce qui servait de salle à manger, et de cuisine. La chambre de ses parents était situé à côté. Celles de Matthew et de son frère, Paul, étaient situées à l'étage. Matthew n'était pas vraiment à l'aise dans cette grande pièce, lui qui avait l'habitude d'occuper une petite chambre, un placard à balais serait plus approprié, à Édimbourg. Ils bénéficiaient également d'un jardin bien plus vaste que l'ancien. Toute la maison était beaucoup plus spacieuse, mais aussi beaucoup moins chère, les tarifs ne sont pas les mêmes entre une grande ville comme Édimbourg, et un village dans le sud de l'Angleterre où la population se compte sur les doigts d'une main, façon de parler, bien sûr. Les parents étaient plutôt ravis de cet achat, et Paul avait encaissé le coup sans grande difficulté contrairement à Matthew qui avait passé les derniers jours, enfermé dans sa nouvelle chambre, lisant, jouant du piano, ou écoutant de la musique. Il faisait tout pour ne pas penser à ce qui l'attendait. Il était sensé reprendre les cours dans son nouveau lycée dès mardi, mais il avait réussi à convaincre ses parents d'attendre encore un peu plus longtemps. Mais il n'allait pas pouvoir repousser sa nouvelle année scolaire au lycée indéfiniment, et le temps était venu d'y entrer une bonne fois pour toute. Les papiers administratifs avaient déjà été envoyés par sa mère, Matthew n'ayant pas le cœur à s'occuper de tout ce foutoir.

Paul, lui, avait déjà commencé les cours de sa nouvelle licence, et était plutôt content. Les gens avaient été très accueillants et avenants. Ils l'avaient directement mis à l'aise, et lui avaient gentiment proposés de lui passer les cours, le programme ne concordant pas totalement avec ce qu'il faisait dans son ancienne faculté. Il n'avait pas eu de souci pour s'intégrer. Mais Paul n'hésite pas à aller vers les gens, entamer la conversation, l'opposé de Matthew qui reste dans son coin, attendant que quelqu'un prenne la décision de lui parler. Paul était très attaché à son frère, et il se sentait responsable de celui-ci. Il était même un peu trop protecteur, parfois. Celui-ci s'avança vers son frère, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors, c'est le grand jour, petit frère ?

\- Comme tu dis...

\- Tu pars dans combien de temps ?

\- Dans... Dans cinq minutes.

\- Tu veux que je t'y amènes ?

\- Non, c'est gentil, merci, je... Je vais y aller seul.»

* * *

« Tu te bouges, grosse biatch, on va encore être en retard ! Annonce Dan en ouvrant la porte des chiottes.

\- Oh, pète un coup, détends toi, on s'en branle, surtout pour ce cinglé de prof de Maths !

\- Certes !

\- Et, puis c'est quoi ce nouveau surnom, grosse biatch... Sérieusement ?

\- Moi, aussi, je t'aime, Dom ! »

Dom soupira de résignation et passa devant le mec qui lui servait de meilleur ami avant d'ouvrir la porte, et se poster devant leur salle de cours. Dom était loin d'être enchanté d'entamer deux heures de cours soporifique avec ce prof qui les lui brisait depuis le début de l'année. Il se laissa glisser contre la paroi du mur, et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Dominic n'a jamais aimé les maths, c'est en grande partie pour ça qu'il a choisi la section ES. Il avait longuement hésité à entrer en L, mais la philosophie lui faisait peur, et il s'était rabattu sur cette dernière section générale.

Dom est un adolescent plutôt discret, mais il est le genre de garçon à devenir excentrique, quand on le connaît vraiment bien. Il a des cheveux blonds complètement désordonnés. Il est plutôt grand, et mince, mais costaud.

Il se retourne vers son ami, Dan, et admet un sourire lorsque celui-ci grogne des choses incompréhensibles lorsque leur prof de Maths fait son apparition à l'autre bout du couloir. Dan est légèrement plus grand que Dom. Les cheveux bruns hérissés, et encore plus ébouriffés que ceux de Dominic, tellement qu'on croirait qu'il est impossible pour lui de les coiffer. Il a les yeux d'un bleu foncé assez profond. Il ne se prend pas au sérieux, et enchaîne les filles. Sa belle gueule en fait craquer de nombreuses, et il le sait, et en profite. Il a tendance à se donner des airs superficiel et sûr de lui. Seulement, derrière cette carapace qu'il s'est crée se cache un garçon extrêmement sensible et adorable. Et Dom le sait. Dan est le genre de mec qui ne se prend pas la tête, toujours à raconter des conneries, des blagues pourries pour faire marrer ses potes.

« Putain, je me fais déjà chier, mec, et on est toujours pas entré dans la classe... »

Dominic explose de rire bruyamment ce qui attire les regards de l'ensemble des élèves de sa classe. Mais Dom s'en fiche. A vrai dire, il ne les connaît même pas, et n'a pas l'intention de les connaître. Il passe le plus clair de son temps avec Dan, et ça lui suffit amplement. Il se lève, et son regard est de suite attiré par le nouvel arrivant. Il ne l'a jamais vu, cet adolescent. Il est prêt à parier que c'est un nouveau. Celui-ci lève les yeux, et croise la première fois le regard de Dominic. Il questionne du regard son meilleur ami qui se contente de hausser les épaules et d'entrer en classe.

* * *

Le cours avait déjà commencé depuis une bonne demie-heure, et Dan était déjà en train de somnoler sur son siège. Dominic étant assis devant la plus petite fille de la classe ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque, et se contentait alors de faire semblant de suivre le cours en dessinant n'importe quoi sur son cahier. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur le petit brun de tout à l'heure. Assis tout au fond de la classe, seul sur une table, à l'opposé de Dominic. Il avait appris qu'il s'appelait Matthew, car le professeur avait fait la présentation habituel. Comme suivre le cours lui paraissait atrocement ennuyeux, il se contenta d'observer le petit nouveau pendant tout le reste des heures. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à regarder dehors, et semblait happé par une force extérieure. Comme s'il ne faisait pas parti de ce monde. Comme s'il s'était échappé dans son univers rien qu'à lui. Il avait ouvert un cahier, mais n'avait rien écrit sur celui-ci.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, décoiffés également. Il avait des yeux d'un bleu clair assez profond. Dominic restait fixé sur ce garçon, quelque chose l'intriguait. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Il était beaucoup trop mystérieux. Il continua ses observations et déductions pendant le reste du cours de Maths, et fut l'un des premiers à sortir lorsque la cloche sonna. Dan sursauta, surpris que l'heure soit déjà fini.

« Oh, je devrais songer à dormir plus souvent, c'est vraiment impressionnant.

\- Espèce de sale glandu. Lance Dom machinalement, les yeux encore rivés sur Matthew. »

Matthew était sorti le premier de la salle de classe, et s'était précipité dans les escaliers. Ce qui avait encore plus éveillé les soupçons de Dominic. Celui-ci l'observait descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse. Celui-ci prit son portable, et un médiator tomba de sa poche, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Dominic hésita une seconde et laissa finalement Dan sortir tout seul de la sortie principal de l'établissement pendant que Matthew se dirigeait de l'autre côté.

« Dom, tu fous quoi ?

\- Je... Pars sans moi, on se voit demain !

\- T'es sûr que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, oui, à demain, Dan. »

Dan fronça les sourcils, et finit par hausser les épaules en partant devant. Après tout, Dominic avait toujours eu un comportement étrange, il ne fallait pas s'y attarder. Celui-ci ramassa le médiator, et courut après le nouvel élève. Matthew était déjà bien avancé, et paraissait encore happé par ses pensés car il n'entendit pas Dominic l'appelait la première fois. Celui-ci courut un peu plus vite, et se rapprocha de lui davantage.

« Hey, mec, tu as fait tomber ça de ta poche... »

Matthew se retourna brusquement et scruta Dominic du regard, le mettant vraiment mal à l'aise. Celui-ci put l'observer plus précisément. Il était particulièrement maigre, voire squelettique. Il semblait complètement stone, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Dominic fut quelque peu déstabilisé et baissa les yeux.

« T'as fait... T'as fait tomber ton médiator, j'ai pensé que tu n'aurais pas aimé le perdre, alors je l'ai ramassé, et comme tu étais devant, je t'ai rattrapé... Voilà... Dit t-il assez troublé, et trouvant son discours totalement ridicule.

\- Merci... Réponds Matt en prenant le médiator des mains et continuant son chemin. »

Dominic resta immobile, et complètement déconcerté par la façon dont se comportait son nouveau camarade de classe. Il finit par courir après lui encore une fois. Il voulait en savoir plus.

« Hey, attends... Tu es nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je... Oui. Dit simplement Matt.

\- Tu as besoin des cours, parce que... Enfin, je peux te les filer, si tu veux.

\- C'est... C'est gentil de proposer mais tout est déjà réglé. »

Matthew semblait très mal à l'aise, et Dominic s'en aperçu bien vite. Matthew semblait totalement décontenancé. Il avait du mal à parler distinctement comme si le simple fait de discuter avec lui était une chose insurmontable. Il respirait bruyamment, et passait plusieurs fois sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Est ce que... Est ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui... Oui, merci, j'suis désolé. Dit Matt précipitamment.

\- T'inquiètes pas, c'est rien. Hum... Si tu cherches la sortie, c'est par là.

\- Oh... Merci... Encore une fois.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Lance Dom en riant. »

Matthew admit un sourire, et continua sa route, Dominic à ses côtés. Celui-ci était plus que troublé par le comportement de Matthew. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à le cerner, et cela le décontenancait au plus haut point. Il s'éloigna finalement, et se dirigea vers sa moto.

« T'es vraiment étrange comme garçon, mais j't'aime bien... Matthew, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Acquiesça Matt sans rien ajouter. »

Dominic lui offrit son plus beau sourire, et enfourcha sa moto, des questions pleins la tête.

* * *

_**Note de June :** _

_N'oubliez pas de balancer des reviews amigos ! _  
_Certes cette fille est tout à fait grossière et elle est plutôt attirée voir obsédée par le terme "grosse biatch" (j'en fais les frais !). Mais elle est gentille... (brave bête :p) et elle mérite des comentaiiiiiiires ! _  
_Je me charge de vous personellement si vous n'en laissez pas o _

_Allez ! Bon weekend les gens ! _

_**Blackout &amp; June **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici donc le **Chapitre 3** de Unmasked ! Je vous laisse le découvrir ainsi que le petit mot de Blackout ! _  
_[Pour celle qui lisent **My Sweet Prince**, pas de panique l'écriture est un peu lente mais elle existe ! Je suis à la moitié du chapitre donc je ne vous oublie pas !]_

**DISCLAIMER : La fiction appartient à BLACKOUT, elle l'écrit et la corrige seule. Je ne fais que la publier !**

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE :**

Hello les gens!

Désolée pour la petite attente, mais j'étais absente durant tout le week-end, et je devais aussi me remettre physiquement et moralement de la fin de la saison 9 de Supernatural... Bref, voilà le chapitre 3, j'en suis pas vraiment fière, j'le trouve loin d'être top, mais les choses vont se bouger d'ici deux chapitres!

Tout d'abord, merci à P**anicknight** pour tes messages, j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup! Je voulais simplement te préciser que je ne suis pas l'auteure de My Sweet Prince (C'est JUUUNE), elle publie simplement mon histoire sur son compte, je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendue compte :) (Mais sinon, moi aussi, j'attends VRAIMENT la suite avec impatience!)

J'voulais remercier **Swaaggirlkikoo** (Ton pseudo m'a bien fait rire), merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire, et d'avoir posté un commentaire qui m'a bien fait plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira!

**PopLove:** Alors... Comment dire...? MERCI. T'es vraiment top, vraiment vraiment! Et non, aucun problème avec quiconque, c'est juste ma sœur x) Je suis persuadée que ta fiction est très bien également, il me plairait de la lire!

Dans ce chapitre, pour le personnage de **Steve**, j'me suis inspirée du chanteur de **Kodaline**, **Steve Garrigan!** Quasi tous mes persos sont inspirés de quelqu'un en particulier, vous allez le remarquer par la suite!

Merci encore pour vos messages, j'vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre!

AVE!

**Blackout**

_**PS: Si vous avez pas encore vu X-men: Days Of Future Past, FONCEZ! **_

* * *

**Unmasked**

**Chapitre 3 **: It Gets Better.

**Mi Janvier 2013.**

Environ deux semaines étaient passés depuis la rencontre assez fortuite entre Matthew et Dominic, mais ils ne s'étaient pas parlés davantage. Dominic avait l'impression que le petit nouveau faisait tout pour rester à l'écart. Il ne parlait pas, ne participait pas en classe, une fois que la cloche sonnait annonçant la fin des cours, il était le premier à sortir précipitamment, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un le rattrape. Comme si le monde entier représentait un danger pour lui. Comme s'il avait besoin de se protéger, de se préserver. Mais pourquoi, bon dieu ?

C'est la question que se pose Dominic depuis l'arrivée de Matthew. Bien sûr, ils se sont échangés quelques banalités, mais cela ne suffit pas au blondinet. Il en est arrivé à un point où il ne prend même plus le temps de prendre ses cours, pas qu'il les prenait bien soigneusement depuis le début de l'année, mais il n'arrive plus à se concentrer sur quelque chose plus de cinq minutes sans que ces putains de questions ne l'assaillent pour le reste de l'heure. Enfin, il ne va pas s'en plaindre, il a de quoi s'occuper des journées entières sans s'ennuyer maintenant.

Mais ce qui tracasse par dessus tout notre petit blondinet préféré, c'est qu'il ressent le besoin d'en savoir plus. Il veut découvrir ce qui se passe dans la tête de ce petit homme. Il a envie de lui parler, de lui raconter sa vie, qu'il lui raconte la sienne, en apprendre davantage. Ce n'est pas habituel. Lui qui ne se souciait de personne à part les quelques amis qu'il a depuis la seconde, ou depuis le collège, et en lesquelles il a entièrement confiance, lui qui se fout de tout le monde, qui ne connaît pas la moitié des prénoms de sa classe, lui, ressent le besoin de découvrir quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

\- Hey, tu m'écoutes, mec ? Dit simplement Chris.

\- Oui, oui, continues.

Assis sur un banc avec toute sa bande, ses yeux étaient plongés encore une fois sur le petit brun situé sur le banc en face de celui qu'ils occupent, devant le bâtiment des terminales. Matthew était tranquillement assis sur ce banc, les yeux dans le vague, le regard vide de toute émotion, comme si cela changeait de d'habitude, cela en devenait presque flippant, pensait Dom. Il avait son casque vissé sur ses oreilles, et Dom pouvait apercevoir sa jambe tressautait parfois, au rythme de la musique. Depuis ces deux semaines, Dom avait déduit qu'il devait être un mordu de musique, lui aussi, car il passait le plus clair de son temps avec son casque aux oreilles. Il avait également remarqué quelques crises de tremblements dont Matthew semblait habitué, comme s'il était stressé en permanence. Mais Dominic n'arrivait pas à savoir si Matthew restait seul parce qu'il n'osait pas s'ouvrir aux autres, ou simplement parce qu'il appréciait la solitude, tout simplement, après tout, Dominic se sentait mieux entouré d'au moins quelques amis, peut être que Matthew, lui, était plus à l'aise quand il était seul.

Dominic sortit tout à coup de ses pensées quand il sentit Chris lui lancer un léger coup de coude pour le faire réagir. Chris et Dom se connaissaient depuis le collège. Mais ils se voient moins souvent maintenant, car Chris est en S. C'est un garçon brun, beaucoup plus grand que Dominic, mais aussi beaucoup plus costaud. Il est plutôt réservé, lui aussi. Mais c'est le genre de gars à qui on peut faire confiance, le genre de gars qui sait quoi dire à chaque situation, le genre de gars à qui on ne peut rien cacher.

\- Est ce que tu vas bien, Dom, en ce moment ?

\- Oui, j'vais bien, j'suis juste un peu fatigué.

Chris fronce les sourcils, Dom lui ment, il le sait. Il n'a pas encore compris ce qui tracassait son ami depuis une bonne semaine maintenant, mais il est résolu à trouver le pourquoi du comment. Il est persuadé que Dom ne le leur dit pas tout. Il a remarqué que celui-ci passait beaucoup plus de temps avec un petit brun qu'il ne connaît pas. Ou, seulement de vue. Chris tourna la tête, et s'aperçut que Dom était encore une fois concentré sur ce gars bizarre.

\- C'est qui, ce gars ?

\- Il s'appelle Matthew. Réponds simplement Dom.

\- Matthew, ah oui, c'est le nouveau gars bizarre de notre classe !

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça, toi ? Lance Dom, méchamment.

\- Bah, faut avouer qu'il est asociale. Certains disent qu'il est même dépressif, ou suicidaire.

\- Et bah les gens sont des cons.

\- Pourquoi tu t'emportes comme ça, Dom? Demande Steve, calmement. Et puis, tu le connais un peu mieux que nous, si je ne me trompe, tu pourrais nous en parler davantage.

\- En quoi ça vous intéresse ?

Steve fronça les sourcils et se contenta de hausser les épaules, en s'adossant à nouveau sur le banc. Steve est en L, il est le dernier gars de la bande, c'est un gars très posé, toujours calme, doté d'un self-control plutôt impressionnant. Il a les cheveux blonds, plutôt lisses, et est souvent (toujours) accompagné d'un bonnet. La cinquième et dernière de la bande s'agit être la copine de Steve, elle s'appelle Jill, elle est l'opposée de Steve, toujours excentrique, énergique, montée sur piles. Elle ne semble jamais être fatigué. Les gars avaient été plutôt étonnés quand Steve leur avait présenté cette fille, elle était tellement différente de lui qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à les imaginer une seule seconde ensemble. Puis, le temps est passé, et ils ont appris à la connaître, et elle fait maintenant parti du groupe. Elle est différente de toutes ces autres filles dont la principale occupation est d'atteindre la taille mannequin, et de parler de mec, et n'a jamais pu passé plus de cinq minutes avec l'une d'entre elles, elle s'est toujours senti plus à l'aise avec des gars, c'est comme ça.

\- J'suis désolé, Dan. Lance Dom.

\- Rien de grave. Réponds Dan.

\- Hey, les mecs, la prof est pas là, pas cours d'Histoire, plutôt cool, non ? Lance une fille, en sortant du bâtiment.

\- T'es sérieuse ? Lance Dan, tout excité de la nouvelle.

\- Je tiens l'info de la secrétaire !

\- Alleluiaa ! Bon, bah... J'me barre, alors, tu viens Dom ?

\- J'vais... J'vais passer aux chiottes, mais passe devant, ça va.

\- Ça marche ! A demain, les gras, Chris, emmerde toi bien en Maths.

\- Je t'emmerde, vieux sac. Réponds Chris en riant.

Dan admit un sourire et partit devant. Dom attendit que toute la bande soit bien entré dans leur bâtiments respectifs, et se leva enfin du banc. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de passer aux toilettes, c'était seulement la seule excuse qu'il avait trouvé pour se retrouver seul. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, et trouva un Matt, adossé au mur de leur classe, les yeux fermés, attendant probablement le professeur. Tout ce qu'il espérait. Personne ne l'avait prévenu. Pourquoi préviendrait t-on un asocial aux envies suicidaires, hein ? Matthew ne sembla pas se demander pourquoi il était seul, ici, dans ce couloir. A vrai dire, Dom en venait à se demander s'il s'en était rendu compte. Il s'avança doucement vers lui, et s'accroupit en posant une main sur son épaule. Matthew fut pris d'un sursaut, et ouvra les yeux. Il fixa Dominic, mais ne sourit pas, et ne dit rien.

\- La prof n'est pas là, Matthew, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si tu le dis. Dit Matthew en se levant.

\- Dis-le moi si je t'embête.

\- … Tu ne m'embête pas. Réponds Matthew après un moment d'hésitation.

\- Alors pourquoi fais-tu tout pour m'éviter ?

Matthew s'arrêta brusquement, et sentit une nouvelle vague d'appréhension l'envahir. Il sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer, son corps se crispa sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il serra les poings, et essaya tant bien que mal de se contrôler un minimum.

\- Matthew, t'as pas de raison de te sentir menacé, d'accord ? Je veux simplement comprendre, t'aider.

\- J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Tu cherches seulement à te prouver que tu n'es pas comme tout le monde.

\- Pourquoi tu prends tout comme une attaque personnelle ? Tu sais, j'y ai réfléchi ces dernières semaines, et je n'ai pas réussi à te cerner.

\- Tu m'observes ?

\- Je... Non. Dit Dom. J'ai simplement pensé qu'on aurait pu être... Ami. Mais, tu préfères peut être la solitude, après tout, c'est tout à fait possible. Et, tu n'as pas besoin d'être si désagréable, je t'ai trouvé sympa l'autre jour, c'est tout. Je me fous des autres.

Matthew continua sa route, et descendit les escaliers. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dominic voulait absolument entamer une sorte d'amitié avec lui. Il se trouvait tellement inintéressant qu'il ne pouvait concevoir le fait que quelqu'un s'intéressait à lui. Pour une fois.

\- J'suis désolé. Je ne préfère pas forcément la solitude. Dit Matthew, hésitant.

\- C'est rien... C'est Matthew comment ?

\- Bellamy. Et... Et toi ?

\- Dominic Howard. Dit Dominic en souriant, c'était la première fois que Matthew lui posait une question. Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

\- Non... Non, c'est bon, j'vais continuer à pied... Merci Dominic.

\- Appelle moi Dom.

Matthew hocha la tête discrètement et lui adressa un sourire timide avant de reprendre sa route. Il observa Dominic s'éloign de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Et là, ici, sur ce trottoir, ce petit brun retrouvait espoir.

* * *

_**Note de June :**_

_Review ou mourez ! _  
_Quoi ? Nan j'suis gentille comme fille !_  
_Nan bon cette fois j'ai rien à dire qui pourrait vous interesser à part qu'il faut laisser une review (ouis j'insiste !) et que cette fiction elle est coool et... J'aimerai qu'on prenne toutes le temps quand même de s'intéresser aux insultes de que Blackout invente. Parce que "vieux sac" c'est plutôt pas mal... Bon ok ma gueule. _

_Passez un bon weekend et... HO ET SI Y EN A QUI PASSENT LE BAC QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA ?! ON VA REVISER GO ! (dis la meuf qui pleure devant ses propres révisions...)_

_C'est bon ! Je m'en vais vraiment cette fois... _

_Pleins de zoubis ! _

_**June &amp; Blackout** _


	4. Chapter 4

_HEEEEELLOOOOOOOOO ! Un nouveau Chapitre de Unmasked ! (voilà c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire en fait... hum.)_

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE :** _

Yo les biatchs! (Si, si, c'est affectueux)

Bon... J'vous explique le problème... En cette formidable soirée, j'voulais poster le chapitre 4, et en fait, j'me suis rendue compte qu'il était plutôt court, et qu'il se passait vraiment rien du tout... Autrement dit, il est complètement inutile... A part l'humour, si on peut appeler ça de l'humour, de Dominic qui va peut-être réussir à vous décrocher un sourire (C'est beau de rêver!)

Mais bon, j'allais pas tout changer alors voilà tout de même ce chapitre! Oh mon dieu, **UNE MINUTE DE SILENCE. ITUNES ME PASSE TIME IS RUNNING OUT**... Breeeef, j'sais pas trop quoi vous dire de plus, m'en voulez pas parce que l'histoire n'avance pas d'un poil, mais, à partir du prochain chapitre, on passe aux choses sérieuses...!

**Sinooon, pour les reviews de mes formidables lectrices!**

**Panicknight:** Merciii, t'es vraiment trop choupi! J'ai rien d'autre à te dire... Merci encore, tu gères la fougère!

**PopLove:** Une amitié... Disons que tu verras par la suite, j'dis rien du tout! Check tes mails, d'ailleurs! Merci beaucoup, tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir!

**Krushnik bleu:** (Faut que t'arrêtes avec ce pseudo à la con): Sur la viiiie, ah nan mais j'suis totalement d'accord avec toi! Pour me faire pardonner, une petite dédicace: I CAN'T STOP IT! WHAT? LEVIATHAAANS.

Voilàààà, j'vous laisse à cette lecture, ma foi, fort plaisante, je l'espère! Faites moi savoir vos impressions, j'espère que ça va pas vous décevoir!

**Love sur vous tous, vous êtes géniales! **

( Et pour l'allusion à un certain "Jim", j'ai pas du tout pensé à **Jim Moriarty**... Pas le moins du monde... Ok, peut-être un peu, MAIS C'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE. Allez blâmer Andrew Scott pour son jeu d'acteur plus que démentiel dans la série Sherlock... Vous regardez pas la série...? MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES ENCORE ICI? FILEZ SUR DPSTREAM... Bon. Ma gueule. Bonne soirée!)

_**Note de June par rapport à cette dernière parenthèse :**_ _ET APRES C'EST MOI QU'ON MENACE D'INTERNER A CAUSE D'UNE TOUUUUUUTE PETITE OBSESSION POUR CLIVE OWEN ?! Tssss._

* * *

**Unmasked**

**Chapitre 4 **: High Hopes.

**Début Février 2014.**

Une sonnerie stridente retentit. Une main vint s'abattre lourdement sur le réveil pour arrêter ce bruit infernal. Dominic ouvrit les yeux doucement, et souffla de résignation. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever pour une heure de Physique Chimie. Soit LA matière qui a le don de le faire chier. Il n'a jamais compris l'utilité d'apprendre la concentration massique, et molaire d'un élément, il n'en a vraiment rien à foutre lui, de tout ça. Tout ce qu'il veut, tout ce qu'il espère, c'est créer un groupe de musique. As t-on vraiment besoin de cette matière pour percer dans ce domaine ? Non, il ne croit pas. Mais il sait que ses parents lui laisseront la chance de se lancer dans sa passion seulement quand il aura fini ses années lycées. Alors, il subit, il va en cours, pour avoir une chance d'obtenir son baccalauréat, avec mention, si possible, pour faire plaisir à ses parents. Il se console un tant soit peu en se disant qu'il ne reste qu'une demi année. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, en soit, non ? Le temps passe si vite, pourtant, il le sait. Il se revoit encore au primaire, en train de râler dans la voiture, et se plaindre à sa mère car un certain Jim, son « pire ennemi » à l'époque, lui avait pris son goûter. Il était ridicule, mais tellement insouciant à la fois. Et cela lui manquait. Parfois.

\- Fait chier...

Dominic trouva néanmoins la force de se lever. Il s'était rapproché de Matthew durant cette dernière semaine, et il en était plutôt heureux. Il restait bien sûr, assez timide, et ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui, mais cela suffisait à Dom.

Il avait appris qu'il avait un frère, Paul, s'il se souvient bien, qu'il souffrait d'asthme, et qu'il était arrivé ici en cours d'année car son père avait été muté. Dom n'avait pas osé lui poser davantage de questions. Lui raconter tout ça semblait déjà représenter un effort assez important pour Matthew. Dominic était patient. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Matt était si timide, est ce que c'était parce qu'il avait vécu quelque chose qui l' avait chamboulé ? Ou était-ce simplement sa nature ?

Dominic soupira, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il s'habilla en vitesse avec les premiers vêtements qui lui passèrent sous la main, et descendit machinalement les escaliers pour rejoindre sa sœur. Il avait une famille plutôt soudée, ce qui changeait de Dan, qui ne s'entendait pas du tout avec son père, mais il faisait comme parti intégrante de la famille, maintenant.

\- Yo ! Bien dormi ? Demande sa sœur.

\- Yep, un peu la flemme.

\- On change pas les habitudes.

* * *

Dominic sortit en trombe du bus. Il n'avait pas pu prendre sa moto, car celle-ci était en réparation jusqu'à 12h00. Et il fallait, évidemment, que le bus ait du retard le seul jour où il décidait de le prendre. Il courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à sa salle de classe, et ouvrit violemment la porte. Il venait d'attendre le bus pendant plus de 10 minutes sous la pluie, et dans le froid. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os, autant dire qu'il était d'humeur exécrable. Le prof de physique leva la tête, et soupira de résignation. Dominic était loin d'être son élève préféré.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous en retard ?

\- Ça a sonné avant que j'arrive. Dit simplement Dom.

Il s'assied à côté d'un Dan plutôt amusé par la situation, et sortit ses affaires rapidement devant l'œil médusé de Mr Gordon. Dominic passa une main dans ses cheveux encore humides et les ébouriffa, avant de se dévêtir de son sweet qui lui collait au corps.

\- Et vous trouvez ça drôle, Dan ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, monsieur !

\- Pourquoi vous souriez, Howard ?

\- Parce que vous ne trouvez rien de mieux à faire que de nous réprimander alors qu'il s'agit simplement d'un simple retard. Me dites pas que j'ai raté quelque chose d'essentiel en ce qui concerne votre formidable matière, j'en serais définitivement très déçu.

Dominic tourna la tête en direction de Matthew, et s'étonna de le voir, lui aussi, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Mr Gordon était tellement outré du comportement de celui-ci qu'il ne trouva rien à répondre, et un long silence s'en suivit.

\- Je ne vais pas vous faire le malin plaisir de vous faire quitter le cours. Prenez vos affaires, et installez vous à côté de Mr Bellamy. Et Matthew, ne laissez pas Dominic vous influencer.

\- Pas de chances, la biatch, le renvoie sera pour une autre fois, chuchote Dan.

\- Va crever, toi.

Dominic s'exécuta et se plaça à côté de Matthew qui débarrassa ses affaires étalées un peu partout afin de le laisser s'installer.

\- Salut Matthew.

\- Tu es en forme aujourd'hui, je vois ?

\- Oh, m'en parle pas, toute occasion est bonne pour renvoyer chier ce boulet qui nous sert de prof de physique.

Le cours reprit son cours mais Dominic n'écoutait rien. Il se contentait de regarder dehors, d'écrire des paroles de chansons sur son cahier, et d'observer du coin de l'œil Matthew qui tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer. Dominic essaya de porter son attention sur l'énoncé de l'exercice que leur avait donné le prof au début de l'heure. Il s'agissait de calculer la concentration massique d'une solution, si Dominic avait bien compris toute la consigne. Il soupira de résignation, ce qui entraîna le sourire de Matthew.

\- Tu... Tu comprends pas ?

\- Euh... J'y comprends jamais rien, à vrai dire. Tu veux bien m'apporter tes lumières... ?

\- J'peux essayer. La concentration massique, ou tu peux l'appeler teneur, ou encore concentration pondérale d'un soluté i, c'est juste le rapport entre la masse du soluté et le volume de la solution. Et la somme des concentrations massiques des composants d'une solution, c'est est égal à la masse volumique de la solution. Pour le démontrer il suffit de diviser la somme des masses des composants par le volume de la solution...

\- Matthew, est ce que tu peux me redire ça, mais dans la langue que je connais ?

Matthew admit un sourire, et se concentra à nouveau sur son exercice. Dominic tenta de résoudre la première question, mais laissa tomber bien vite, et se magna de sortir de la salle de classe quand la cloche sonna. La journée se passa plutôt vite, Dominic récupéra sa moto durant les 2h de pause entre midi et deux, revint au lycée, et passa le reste de l'après midi avec Dan.

\- Dan, c'est bizarre de dire ça, mais je veux que tu saches que je te considère comme mon propre frère. Si je passe du temps avec Matthew, c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'il ne va pas aussi bien qu'il le laisse paraître et j'aimerais l'aider. Je vous le présenterais, si tu veux, la semaine prochaine, vous verrez, il est plutôt sympa quand on prend la peine de le connaître. J'te le dis parce que je ne veux pas que tu croies que tu passes après, tu vois ?

\- Il n'y a vraiment pas de soucis, Dom, je serais ravi de faire sa connaissance à ce ptit gars. T'as l'air vraiment attaché à lui... N'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est un ami, je crois.

Dan sourit, et lança un dernier signe à Dom avant de quitter le lycée en se dirigeant vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche. Dominic se rapprocha de sa moto, enleva l'antivol, et la mit en route. Alors qu'il traversait la rue principale la plus proche du lycée sous des trombes d'eau, il aperçut Matthew marchait lentement sur le trottoir, la pluie ne semblant pas le déranger. Dominic hésita un instant et mit son clignotant afin de s'arrêter sur la chaussée.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas que je te ramène ?

\- J'habite pas très loin, tu sais.

\- Où exactement ?

\- Waterloo Street.

\- C'est à deux pas de chez moi ! Allez, fais pas le con, viens !

Matthew hésita un instant, et finit par accepter le casque que Dom lui tendait, et il s'installa derrière lui. Il ne se l'avouait pas, mais il s'était attaché à Dominic. Et en fin de compte, cela faisait plutôt du bien d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter. Il ferma les yeux, ne dit rien de tout le trajet et se contenta de tenir fermement le siège arrière. Quand il les rouvrit, la moto s'engageait dans sa rue, il fit signe à Dominic de s'arrêter, et la moto se posta juste devant chez lui.

\- Merci.

\- J't'en pries. Passe un bon week-end, Matthew.

* * *

_**Note de June :**_

_Pour celles qui auraient posté une review sur le chapitre 3 mais qui n'ont pas eu de réponse sur celui-ci... C'est normal ! Blackout m'a donné le chapitre 4 hier (oui bon j'avais pas le temps de le poster avant !) et je ne peux pas la joindre ce soir donc elle n'a pas pu répondres aux dernières reviews. Les réponses seront donc reportées sur le chapitre 5 ! _  
_Mais c'est pas une raison pour pas en laisser sur celui là heiiiiiiin ! _

_Allez on fait chauffer les doigts et on tapote quelque chose ! _  
_J'avoue elle nous fait languir avec ses chapitres là... mais il faut bien mettre l'histoire en place non ? Et puis croyez moi... Ca sera vraiment génial trèèès bientôt ! _

_Passez une bonne soirée ! _

_**Blackout et June !** _


	5. Chapter 5

_Et un chaptire tout triste pour vous, un !_

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE :**_

_Bonjour tout le monde! _

_Ouiiii, je poste un autre chapitre dès maintenant! Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'estime que vous méritez un chapitre où les choses bougent un peu plus! Bon, aussi, parce que j'arrive pas à dormir à cause de cette fête foraine de mes deux située à deux pas de chez moi! _

_Bon... Vous allez peut-être trouver que ce chapitre est un peu "violent", ou j'en sais rien, assez triste aussi, je l'admets, mais vous allez vite comprendre que je me sens BEAUCOUP plus à l'aise en écrivant du dramatique à souhait...! (Donc oui, si vous aimez ça, vous allez être servis!) _

_J'suis plutôt "fière" de ce chapitre (Même si j'me rends compte qu'au final, ils sont pas si longs que je m'imaginais, je m'en excuse) donc j'espère que vous allez apprécier tout autant, et bientôt, on rentre dans la partie de l'histoire que j'aime le plus :D _

_** Pour les reviews :**  
_

_**Swaaggirlkikoo:** Cool qu'il t'ais fait rire! Humhum... Il est trop timiiiiiide, le Maffiou, pour l'instant, mais tekass, ça va arriver, pas tout de suite, mais ça va arriver! Merci encore pour ta review, ça m'a fait bien plaiz' :D_

_**Panicknight:** Merci encooore, t'es vraiment trop top! Ce chapitre m'a fait chier, donc j'suis contente que tu l'apprécies! L'humour de Dom... Ouai, c'est un boulet, mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime x) J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier par la suite!_

_**Poplove:** J't'en pries, dis moi si t'en fais d'autres, des OS, j'serais ravie de les lire! :D Merciii, t'es choute! Oui, non mais il est super attachant Matthew ('Fin, j'ai essayé à ce qu'il le soit, apparemment, ça a marché!), et encore plus, après, je trouve, tu verras ça :)_

_Et toi, TOI **LA K- OnWorld!** Merciiii mille fois pour cette review! Pour ce qui est de tes remarques, Les fautes... Je suis vraiment désolée, j'fais vraiment gaffe généralement, je relis une ou deux fois avant, mais certaines ont dû m'échapper, navrée!  
Pour Tom... Il sera sûrement pas présent dans cette histoire (Pas taper)... Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi, faut croire que j'avais pas envie de le caser quand j'ai commencé à écrire! C'est triste parce que je l'aime ce mec, pourtant, mais va savoir, j'suis désolée! Voilà, t'es vraiment beaucoup très géniale, MERCIII. Et Chris... Dan va être beaucoup plus présent que lui dans l'histoire! J'lui donne toujours un rôle de grand manitou, alors ça m'a soûlé, mais je vais prendre en compte ton avis et essayer de lui donner un peu plus d'importance :D  
__PS: Bravo pour ton remix des Beatles, j'adhère! _

_J'vous laisse à ce cinquième chapitre, et le 6ème arrivera bientôt, je pense! _

_**PS:** En parlant de fautes, dans le chapitre 4, quand Matthew se prend pour un scientifique, j'ai écrit "C'est EST égal à la masse volumique", ce qui ne veut strictement rien dire, y'a pas de EST, j'ai dû arranger le chapitre à la dernière minute, et j'ai dû oublier d'enlever ce mot en changeant la phrase!_

* * *

**UNMSAKED**

**Chapitre 5 **: Family Affair.

**Dimanche 9 février 2014.**

« Tu n'es qu'un putain d'ENFOIRE, j'y crois pas ! »

Ce cri fit sursauter Matthew qui était tranquillement installé sur son bureau, dans le but d'enfin commencer le boulot qu'il avait à faire pour le lendemain. C'était la voix de son frère, sans aucun doute, il en était sûr. Il crut entendre la voix de son père, mais il n'était pas sûr. Il attendit un instant et comme il l'avait prédit, il entendit le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui se claqua violemment. Il se précipita vers sa fenêtre et put observer son frère Paul descendre leur rue, fulminant de rage.

Il resta immobile, devant cette fenêtre à regarder son frère jusqu'à ce que celui-ci disparaisse de son champ de vision à l'autre bout de la rue. Il tendit l'oreille pour essayer d'entendre des bribes de conversations venant du rez de chaussé mais un silence de mort régnait étrangement dans toute la maison. Il tira ses rideaux et s'assit sur son lit, essayant de trouver une explication à cette agitation soudaine. Pourquoi son frère avait t-il crié comme ça ? Qui traitait t-il d'enfoiré ? Sûrement son père, il était le seul homme autre que Matthew dans la maison. Mais pourquoi ?

Le visage de Matthew restait impassible mais des centaines de questions s'agitaient dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Alors, il sortit de sa chambre. Il s'avança lentement dans le couloir, et s'arrêta au niveau des escaliers. Son cœur se serra. Il pouvait voir sa mère, assise sur le canapé. En pleure. Il descendit les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible et découvrit son père, posté devant la fenêtre, regardant le paysage enneigé de Teignmouth. Matthew se rapprocha de sa mère, ses battement de cœurs devenant de plus en plus irréguliers. Il n'y comprenait rien. Sa mère leva ses yeux vers lui, et essuya le plus vite possible ses quelques larmes qui dévalaient déjà le long de ses joues pour venir s'écraser sur le col de sa chemise. Matthew ne disait rien. Il se contentait de regarder sa mère, soucieux. Il tourna sa tête, et observa son père quelques temps. Celui-ci serrait les poings, et semblait bien décidé à ne pas prendre la parole. Alors Matthew s'assit à côté de sa mère, et la prit dans ses bras. Il voyait rarement sa mère pleurer, la dernière fois remontait à la mort de son grand père maternel. Il devait se passer quelque chose de grave, Matthew le savait. Sinon, sa mère ne serait pas dans cet état là, et son frère ne se serait pas emporté aussi grandement. Il serra sa mère un peu plus fort, et il sentit sa main se poser contre ses cheveux.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Maman ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Pourquoi Paul as t-il crié tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi as t-il traité Papa d'enfoiré ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Matthew continuait de poser des centaines de questions à sa mère qui ne semblait pas avoir la force de lui dire la vérité. Les yeux de Matthew faisaient la navette entre sa mère et son père. Il tentait de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait lui expliquer ce qui se passait, ce qui rendait sa mère aussi mal. Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout. Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, il essaya de se contrôler, mais c'était trop tard. Respirer devenait déjà de plus en plus difficile pour lui. Son corps se crispait davantage au fur et à mesure que le silence régnait. Il étouffait, il voulait comprendre, tout savoir.

\- Dites moi quelque chose, putain, n'importe quoi.

Ses jambes tressautaient. Il paniquait. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, puis ce fut tout son corps. Il avait peur. Tellement peur. Son père sembla se rendre compte de l'état de Matthew puisque celui-ci posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, ce qui l'apaisa quelque peu. George lança un regard inquiet à sa femme, et Matthew ne put supporter ce silence plus longtemps.

\- Putain, mais me laissez pas dans l'ignorance. Il se passe quoi, bordel ? Cria Matthew en se levant du canapé.

\- Matthew, c'est un peu difficile à expliquer. Commença sa mère.

\- Ta mère et moi... On va divorcer.

Le cœur de Matthew loupa un battement. Ses tremblements doublèrent d'intensité. Ses jambes le lâchèrent, et il tomba a genoux, par terre. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Pas eux, pas ses parents. Ce genre de choses arrivaient aux autres, ce genre de choses arrivaient dans les films. Sa gorge se serra, Matthew suffoquait. Les larmes commençaient à dévaler le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit pour les arrêter. Il avait mal, si mal. Il sentit une main se poser contre son épaule. Il leva les yeux et découvrit son père, qui le regardait tristement depuis quelques minutes, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour consoler son fils.

\- POURQUOI, PUTAIN, POURQUOI ? Hurla Matt.

Il regardait son père, les yeux remplis de désespoir. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma l'instant d'après. Il semblait hésiter, comme s'il préparait ce qu'il allait dire pour ne pas que Matthew réagisse comme l'avait fait Tom. Puis, il soupira. Il n'y avait aucune manière d'annoncer ça autrement. Il n'avait pas le choix que de lui dire la putain de vérité qui le rongeait. Il se devait de lui avouer. Être honnête, et ne pas se comporter comme un putain de connard, de lâche égoïste comme il l'avait fait avec sa femme.

\- J'ai... J'ai fait une connerie, Matthew. J'ai... J'ai couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que ta mère.

\- Tu... Tu as quoi ?

\- J'ai trompé ta mère.

Matthew jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère, puis son père. Il ne veut pas y croire. Il ne peut pas y croire. C'est un putain de mensonge, une putain de blague de mauvais goût, rien de plus. Pourquoi le monde semble t-il s'acharner contre lui ? Il ne comprend plus rien. Il n'y arrive plus. A chaque fois qu'il croit enfin pouvoir remonter cette putain de pente, quelque chose vient lui pourrir la vie. D'abord les déménagements, puis ce divorce, c'est quoi la prochaine étape, hein ? Matthew lève brusquement la tête, et regarde son père, les yeux remplis de haine, de rage. Il serre les poings pour se forcer à ne pas déraper. Son père tente une nouvelle fois de poser une main sur son épaule, mais Matthew la dégage violemment. Il s'écarte le plus possible de son père, et attrape son blouson.

\- Paul avait raison, tout à l'heure, tu n'es qu'un putain d'enfoiré, un putain de connard inhumain.

* * *

Dominic soupire de résignation en lisant une nouvelle fois son cours de Physique. Il a contrôle demain et il ne s'y prend que le dimanche soir à 22h20. Est ce que quelqu'un peut lui expliquer pourquoi il a toujours cette fâcheuse habitude de s'y mettre au dernier moment ? Il passe ses mains dans ses cheveux en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles, il ne comprend pas un mot de ce qu'il lit, c'est affolant. Dans un élan de sagesse, il sort son cahier et tente de refaire les quelques exercices qu'ils avaient corrigé en cours, dans l'espoir d'y comprendre quelques lignes. Rien n'y fait. Mais son problème, c'est pas qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver le résultat, c'est qu'il ne comprend déjà pas la consigne. Il finit par abandonner, et jette violemment son cahier à terre. Il plonge une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées, et se perd dans le paysage enneigé de Teignmouth. Il habite ici depuis une bonne dizaine d'année maintenant. Au début, cette ville, ou plutôt, ce village ne lui plaisait pas trop, le fait d'être éloigné de tout, de ne rien avoir à proximité. Mais au fur et à mesure, il s'est plutôt attaché à cette vie, et il est dans l'obligation d'admettre qu'il se plaît bien ici, malgré tout. Il a rencontré Dan, Chris, Steve, Jill... Des personnes vraiment géniales.

Pendant que son regard s'aventurait dans le blanc du paysage, il distingua une ombre noire qui contrastait avec le reste du paysage. Il s'approcha de sa fenêtre, et s'aperçut que cette ombre était en réalité un homme. Il ne le voyait pas très bien car la nuit était déjà tombé depuis quatre bonnes heures maintenant, et les réverbères étaient éteints. Pourtant, il était prêt à parier qu'il connaissait cet homme. Celui-ci semblait complètement perdu, il marchait mais ne semblait pas savoir où aller. Il tourna soudainement son regard et Dominic sentit son cœur se serrer en découvrant le visage de Matthew. Il n'hésita pas une seconde, et descendit précipitamment les escaliers, il enfila ses baskets, prit rapidement son manteau et sortit en trombe de sa maison devant les regards étonnés de ses parents. Il traversa son jardin à toute vitesse, sauta les barrières qui l'entourait, et après s'être retenu à un poteau pour éviter de ne pas tomber à la renverse, il marcha le plus vite possible vers Matthew. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il hésita quelques secondes et posa une main sur son épaule. Matthew sursauta et se retourna brusquement, levant le bras pour se protéger.

\- Hey, ne crains rien Matthew, c'est moi, Dom. Dit celui-ci de la façon la plus rassurante possible.

Dominic observa Matthew de plus près. Il semblait complètement hors de lui, mais tellement perdu à la fois. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'habitude, et collaient son front à cause de la neige qui continuait à tomber. Ses yeux étaient rougis d'avoir trop pleuré, et ses lèvres bleuis par le froid. Il tremblait de tous ses membres mais ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il ne disait rien mais paraissait complètement abattu, affligé. Et contre tout attente, il se mit à pleurer, les larmes dévalèrent à nouveau le long de ses joues, encore et encore, et Dom restait immobile, impossible de faire quoique ce soit.

\- Matthew, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Matthew renifla, et prit une grande inspiration avant de concentrer à nouveau toute son attention sur Dominic. Ses mains continuaient à trembler, mais il n'arrivait plus à savoir si cela était dû au froid qui le paralysait ou à cette putain de nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre il y a environ une heure. Il lança un rapide sourire, qui se transforma bien vite en grimace à Dominic, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, humides de la neige qui ne cessait de tomber.

\- J'vais... J'vais bien, ça va.

\- Matthew... Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Et reste pas là, sous la neige, tu vas attraper la crève.

\- Je... Il se stoppa et fut quelque peu rassuré par le sourire franc que lui adressa Dominic... Mes parents divorcent.

\- Oh, Matthew, j'suis tellement désolé... Ils t'ont dis pourquoi ?

\- Oh oui, putain, il me l'a dit bien clairement, ce putain de salaud. Dit Matthew en s'emportant.

\- Matthew ?

\- Mon père a osé se faire quelqu'un d'autre, Dominic, il a trompé ma mère, putain, j'y crois pas, comment peut t-on faire ça, hein ?

\- Je... J'en sais rien.

Dominic ne réfléchit pas et prit Matthew dans ses bras. Celui-ci restait statique, comme privé d'énergie, de force. Il ne disait rien, ne faisait rien. Ses bras restaient paralysés le long de son corps, pendant que Dom avait sa main posée sur son dos. « Ça va aller » répétait t-il. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Y a t-il vraiment quelque chose à dire dans ces moments là, y a t-il vraiment quelque chose à faire, à part montrer qu'on est là, bien présent ? Il s'écarta, quelque peu gêné par la situation. Dom n'a jamais été très à l'aise quand il s'agit de réconforter quelqu'un. Il n'est pas comme Chris, les mots ne lui viennent pas naturellement. Il ne sait jamais comment se comporter. Il ne sait jamais ce qu'il est sensé dire, sensé faire. Alors, il se contente de montrer qu'il est là. Et, cela à l'air de suffire à Matthew aujourd'hui.

* * *

**_Note de June :_**

_Alors voilà ! Vous connaissez la chanson : Balancez des reviews mes poules et vous ferez une heureuse ! _

_Bon j'avoue, j'ai pas trop de connerie à vous dire ce soir alors... Juste, passez une bonne nuit ! _

_DU LOVE ! _

**_Blackout &amp; June._**


	6. Chapter 6

_Je suis en train de mourir d'angoisse parce que lundi c'est le Bac amigos... Mais je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre de Unmasked parce que ça fait du bien un peu de Belldom et puis... J'vais pas vous faire attendre jusqu'à vendredi quand même ! :B_

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE :**_

_Hello les gens! Lisez ce message, please!_

_Nooooon, je ne suis pas morte! J'vous explique, j'avais mes rattrapages, déjà, pour la licence, et j'ai fait connaissance, pour changer, avec les joies de la SNCF (Le train avec 2h30 de retard, easy, puis, un autre annulé, à cause des grèves, tmtceeey). Et June est en semaine de révisions, donc elle postera ce chapitre peut-être plus tard, quand elle aura le temps de le faire, ce qui est tout à fait normal._

_Breeeeef, voilà le prochain chapitre et... Que dire? J'ai honte. Vraiment. Je tiens à m'excuser parce que mes chapitres sont vraiment courts, c'est ouf! J'écris avec Word (Comme tout le monde, j'imagine -_-), et 'fin bref, ça à l'air beaucoup plus long, à vrai dire, et c'est quand je les poste ici que je réalise à quel point c'est petit. Pour ma défense, j'ai jamais publié avant, j'pouvais pas savoir, okay?_

_Non, en vrai, j'ai aucune excuse pour ce chapitre, il est hyper court, et pas très intéressant, mais s'il vous plait, continuez à lire, m'abandonnez pas pour ça, vos reviews me tiennent vraiment très à cœur, je sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte! Au début, j'arrivais pas à écrire, j'vous jure, c'était vraiment à chier mes histoires, mais genre bien profond, quoi. Et en écrivant, encore et encore, en s'entraînant, j'suis arrivée (à en regarder vos reviews) à un truc plutôt bien! (Donc, je tiens à préciser que tout le monde est capable d'écrire, vraiment). Bref, j'me suis inscrite, et là, vous débarquez en me disant que vous aimez vraiment beaucoup cette fiction, ça fait putain de plaisir à lire! Donc, j'tenais vraiment à vous remercier pour ça._

_Toute cette parenthèse émotion pour dire que j'vous laisse avec ce chapitre, mais je vous promets qu'à partir du prochain chapitre que je posterais vraiment peu après celui-ci, les choses bougent VRAIMENT, et on arrive au cœur de l'histoire!_

**_POUR LES REVIEWS:_**

_**Krushnik bleu** (J'arrive même pas à écrire le pseudo correctement, meuf): Pardonnez-moi, ma chère, pour ces tristes événements, mais, comme direz mon ami Dmitri Tippens Krushnik, la patience est une vertue! En vrai, j'comprends pas c'que j'dis, il a rien à faire là, Misha. Petite citation du jour: Sorry, you must take me for the other angel... You know, the one with the dirty trenchcoat who is in love with you?_

_**Swaggirlkikoo:** Merci encore pour ton commentaire! "Mais rien n'est mieux qu'un drame et un câlin", je pourrais pas dire mieux! En vrai, j'suis le genre de meuf qui, dans une série, quand je ship un couple (Souvent deux mecs, d'ailleurs), veut que l'un des deux personnages souffre un max pour que l'autre vienne le consoler... Sadique, un peu, mais j'assume! Bref, merci encore, tu gères :D_

_**K- OnWorld:** L'histoire est beaucoup plus centrée sur eux deux et leurs familles, ouai, les autres vont pas souvent intervenir, enfin un personnage va prendre de l'importance, plus tard, mais vous le connaissez pas encore...! Pour ce qui est de Matthew, tu m'as fait trop rire, en vrai, j'ai réalisé à quel point j'emploi le mot "putain" (Quelqu'un m'avait déjà fait la remarque) pour mes histoires, faudrait les compter, c'est ouf! Mega fluffy, ouai... Pas pour longtemps, mouhahahaha! ET OH OUI PONDS NOUS UNE HISTOIRE BELLDOM, JE VEUX. Sinon, j'ai rien à dire, tes reviews me font toujours autant sourire, c'est un plaisir de les lire!_

_PS: Je crois qu'on a tous les mêmes méthodes de travail, malheureusement!_

_**Panicknight:** Thank youuuu! Merci, merci, merci pour ton support continuel, et ton enjouement pour cette fiction, t'es vraiment vraiment trop top! J'espère que la suite de cette histoire te plaira d'autant plus!_

_**PopLove:** Et oui, le pauvre Matthew... Pourtant, c'est que le début...! J'irai jeter un coup d'œil à ton histoire, promis, et j'attends avec impatience tes futurs OS! Merci encore pour ton soutien, t'es géniale, vraiment!_

_Une dernière chose, allez tous regardez Arrow, cette série est top! Elle met longtemps à démarrer, mais la fin de la saison 1 est juste parfaite, et la saison 2 est grave cool! Puis, y'a TOMMY MERLYN SOIT LE PERSONNAGE DE SÉRIE LE PLUS PARFAIT DE L'UNIVERS. KEUR SUR CE GARS._

_J'vous laisse à cette lecture!_

_Ave!_

_Blackout._

* * *

**UNMASKED**

**Chapitre 6** :Let Me Go.

**Mi-février.**

Le soir de l'annonce du divorce, Dominic avait raccompagné Matthew chez lui. Il lui avait proposé de passer la soirée chez lui, histoire de pouvoir se changer les idées, mais Matthew avait refusé. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse sa mère, seule avec son père chez eux. Dominic n'avait pas posé plus de questions, se doutant que les choses étaient déjà assez compliqué comme ça pour lui.

Matthew ne comprenait pas comment son père avait pu en arriver là. Comment lui, qui d'habitude cherchait le meilleur pour sa famille, avait pu faire une telle chose. Il avait beau chercher une explication qui pourrait tout faire rentrer dans l'ordre, qui pourrait justifier le comportement de son père, mais à chaque fois, il en arrivait à la même conclusion : Il n'y avait pas d'explication.

Son père n'avait pas d'excuse. Aucune excuse. Alors, Matthew apprenait à détester son père un peu plus chaque jour car si la vie, chez lui, était devenu un cauchemar, c'était de son entière et seule faute.

L'atmosphère était tendu, pesante. Sa mère faisait comme si de rien n'était, comme si cette histoire ne la touchait pas, comme si cette histoire n'avait pas eu lieu. Comme si cela ne changeait rien au monde. Matthew le savait, pourtant, que sa mère n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. Alors, il essayait de lui parler, d'être là pour elle, mais celle ci répétait sans cesse qu'il n'avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Son frère avait pris la décision de vivre temporairement dans l'appartement d'un ami de sa licence. Matthew ne le voyait que très peu depuis cette soirée. Et les rares fois où son frère décidait de passer, c'était l'espace de dix minutes, pour prendre de ses nouvelles. C'était un moyen pour lui de se protéger, pour ne plus avoir à faire à cet homme qu'il ne considérait même plus comme son propre père. Celui-ci vivait encore avec eux, le temps de régler les papiers administratifs et de se trouver un appartement situé à côté de son entreprise. Matthew ne supportait plus le voir essayer de venir vers lui pour s'excuser. Il ne supportait plus le voir essayer de renouer avec lui. Il ne supportait plus le fait de croiser son regard en rentrant d'une longue journée de cours.

Il ne supportait plus entendre le son de sa voix.

Matthew se levait le matin, et restait le plus longtemps possible au lycée. Il passait ses journées avec Dominic qui était le seul à réussir à lui faire retrouver pleinement le sourire, à le faire rire, quelque fois. Celui-ci lui avait présenté toute la bande, mais Matthew restait extrêmement réservé. Cela n'avait pas l'air de les déranger, pour autant, ce qui avait plutôt tendance à le rassurer. Quand il finissait les cours, Matthew restait en étude jusqu'à la fermeture du lycée, pour rentrer le plus tard possible chez lui. Parce que, là bas, il étouffait. Parce qu'une fois chez lui, il se plongeait dans un profond mutisme, il ne parlait à personne, n'adressait plus la parole à quiconque. Il s'enfermait dans sa chambre toute la soirée sans jamais en sortir. Il faisait son boulot, jouait du piano, écrivait des chansons, tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Cela lui permettait de ne pas sombrer, de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Et il attendait, patiemment, que son père ne parte pour que les choses redeviennent plus faciles. A nouveau.

Les semaines passèrent, et son père quitta le domaine familial peu de temps après. Il le fit sans prévenir personne. Sans rien dire à qui que ce soit. Un matin, Matthew se leva, et son père n'était plus là. Il était parti. Sans un mot. Sans un message. Rien. Mais cela changeait il quelque chose ? George avait fini par comprendre. Que cela ne servait à rien d'espérer. C'était fini. Il avait fait une connerie. Il s'en voulait, putain que oui. Cette putain de culpabilité l'envahissait un peu plus de jour en jour. Il aurait tout donné, pour revenir en arrière rien qu'une seule seconde. Mais c'était trop tard, maintenant. Et il en avait subi les conséquences. Sa femme ne lui parlait plus, il n'était plus rien pour ses fils. Alors, le moindre des respects était de partir, de les laisser tranquille, de s'effacer de leur vie, pour leur laisser une chance d'être heureux. Il allait disparaître.

\- Alors, Matthew, tu vas faire quoi de tes vacances, toi ? Demande Steve, en sortant du lycée.

Depuis que son père était parti, Matthew se sentait mieux, il était soulagé. Son frère était revenu vivre chez lui. L'atmosphère était devenu plus sereine, plus calme, plus joviale. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Matthew voulait y croire. Il voulait croire que la vie pouvait être belle. Il voulait croire que tout ça pouvait enfin s'arranger. Il avait changé, il souriait, il riait de plus en plus. Parfois, il se surprenait même à avoir hâte d'arriver au lycée. Il s'était beaucoup rapproché de Dominic, et de toute la bande, c'était comme s'il en faisait parti intégrante maintenant. Sa mère et son frère assistaient à ce spectacle sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Ils espéraient alors du fond de leurs cœurs que ce changement soit durable. Qu'il soit infini. Parce que Matthew respirait la joie de vivre. Parce que Matthew était de bonne humeur. Parce que Matthew revenait en pleine forme tous les soirs, ce même sourire aux lèvres. Parce que ce comportement était contagieux. Parce qu'eux aussi, maintenant, voulaient y croire. Parce que le Matthew qu'ils avaient connu était en train de renaître.

\- Oh, je pars la première semaine au ski, avec ma mère et mon frère, et toi ?

\- J'sais pas trop, pas grand chose, je crois.

\- Rien de mieux que la glande ! Dit Jill.

\- J'approuve. Renchérit Dan.

\- On s'en fou de ta vie, Dan.

\- Je t'emmerde, la biatch, ok ? Va crever ! Deux semaines sans toi... Enfin une bonne nouvelle en ce monde.

\- Arrête ta mauvaise foi, et admet le. Que tu vas m'appeler en pleure au bout de deux jours parce que tu peux pas te passer de moi.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Bon, et toi, Chris, t'as des plans ?

\- J'vais bosser, un peu, parce que mine de rien, on a les bacs blancs une semaine après la rentrée.

\- On s'en.

\- Oui, on sait, Dom, tu t'en branles ! Finissent les autres.

Un court silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Matt explose de rire, suivi de près par tous les autres. Un léger sourire s'installa sur le visage de Matthew. Il avait appris à connaître cette petite bande, et il s'y était attaché plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ils continuèrent quelque peu leurs routes ensemble, puis Steve et Jill empruntèrent un autre chemin, et ce fut au tour de Chris, puis Dan, laissant Dom et Matt seuls pour un moment.

\- Des nouvelles de ton père ? Demande Dom, hésitant.

\- Rien du tout, non, mais honnêtement ? J'en ai rien à cirer.

\- Je vois...

\- Un problème avec ça ?

\- Non... Non... Enfin, j'veux dire, il a fait une connerie, j'te l'accorde, mais... Enfin, j'sais pas, j'pense qu'il doit s'en vouloir... Et puis, vous restez sa famille... Il reste ton père. Tu penses vraiment jamais lui pardonner ? Enfin, c'est pas mes affaires, après tout, excuse moi.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal, Dom, tu fais que me donner ton avis, et j'comprends tout à fait, mais... J'en sais rien, je suppose que j'ai besoin de temps pour avaler ça. Puis, j'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire, la décision revient à ma mère, non ?

\- Si l'envie te prends de renouer avec lui, rien ne te l'empêche, Matthew. Ta mère ne pourra pas te contraindre de quoique ce soit.

\- J'imagine, oui.

Ils avancèrent un peu plus, et arrivèrent au niveau de la maison de Matthew. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien quelques minutes de plus, et Dom le laissa finalement rentrer chez lui, et continua sa route tranquillement. Un énième sourire s'installa sur le visage de Matt. Cela en devenait presque ironique. Celui-ci plongea dans ses pensées, et finit par hausser les épaules.

Après tout, être heureux n'est pas un crime...

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

* * *

_**Note de June :**_

_Voilà voilà ! _  
_Désolé pas de monologue pourris aujourd'hui désolé ! _  
_Pour celles qui lisent My Sweet Prince : pas de chapitre avant la fin du Bac, désolé. J'ai essayé mais trop de choses m'ont empêchées d'écrire. Sans rancunes, je vous poste ça le plus vite possible quand cette semaine de fou s'arrête ! _

_Envoyez les reviews !_

_HA OUAIS ET... J'espère de tout mon coeur que y en a aucune qui doit prendre un train pour passer ses épreuves de Bac ! On est fortes les meufs.  
_

_**June &amp; Blackout **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMERS : **Je m'appelle June ou LaufeyJune je poste des FF Belldom, je suis con et je passe mon bac lundi MAIS je rappelle que JE NE SUIS PAS L'AUTEURE DE CETTE FICTION. Tout le mérite revient à BLACKOUT. Moi je publie, je met une petite note avant celle de Blackout et à_ la fin du chapitre (la relou qui demande des reviews c'est moii). Mais je n'ai pas DU TOUT participé à l'écriture de cette histoire les amis !

**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE (donc Blackout !) : **

Yo tout le monde!

Tout de suite un autre chapitre plus long! A partir de celui-là, on rentre vraiment dans l'histoire, alors... Je tiens à vous dire tout de suite, me tapez pas, hein, j'suis gentille, au fond, juste un peu sadique...!

Voilà, j'ai rien d'autre à dire, j'suis plutôt contente de ce chapitre, donc j'espère que ça va vous plaire aussi!

**LES REVIEWS :**

**"Guest":** Merci beaucoup pour cette review, J'te souhaite la bienvenue :D J'espère que le début de l'histoire t'as pas déçu! Je tiens juste à te dire que celle qui passe son bac (La formidable June), poste juste mon histoire sur son compte (Je sais, c'est compliqué), mais c'est moi, Blackout, qui l'écrit! Voilà voilà, merci encore pour ton commentaire :)

**Krushnik bleu:** Et bah tu sais pas quoi? J'suis la cousine de quelqu'un! Y'a trop de haine en toi, tu veux un câlin? Moi, j'pense qu'il est kontent, et les carottes, tu les épluches, les carottes? Tu manges la coquille toi? Et un ptit bonus pour ma sistah du 4-5: GAIEUUS! Sans oublier la citation du jour: EVERYONE NEEDS TO CALM DOWN! I'm sorry... For what? For everything.  
PS: Esh-euh, j'ai vu l'film là, dans l'espace et tout, nique sa mère! -Quoi? -T'sais l'boloss, là... Qui pécho sa soeur... Lucky Luke! -Star Wars? - Voilààà, aight, allez, j'vais chez l'ginéco!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Love sur vous tous!

Blackout!

* * *

**UNMASKED**

**Chapitre 7** : Falling Down.

**Lundi 3 mars 2014**.

Matthew venait de passer les deux semaines les plus belles de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Et cela réjouissait tout le monde. Sa mère apprenait peu à peu à vivre sans son mari, et son frère avait toujours, lui aussi, un grand sourire sur son visage. Cela aura été difficile mais ils avaient finalement réussi à atteindre leur but. Matthew avait passé la première semaine dans un hôtel près d'une station de ski appelée The Lecht situé à environ une demie heure d'Édimbourg. Il avait pu retrouver Eliott, l'ami qu'il s'était fait en début d'année. C'était la première fois que Matthew et Paul faisaient du ski, alors autant dire, que le résultat était plutôt comique. La deuxième semaine, ils étaient retournés, tranquillement, à Teignmouth. Matthew avait passé le plus clair de son temps avec Dominic et Dan, Steve et Jill étant partis retrouver leur famille dans le nord de l'Angleterre, et Chris était parti en Irlande passer une semaine chez son frère, qui habitait à Dublin depuis quelques temps maintenant. Même si Dan se comportait comme un parfait connard avec les filles, comme Matthew avait pu s'en faire la réflexion pendant cette semaine, il avait appris à le connaître, et était obligé d'admettre que, hormis ce comportement immature, il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de sympathique.

Mais comme chaque bon moment, tout avait une fin, et il était déjà temps de retourner en cours, pour la fin de ce deuxième semestre et le début des épreuves d'examens blancs. Ils avaient encore une semaine pour souffler un peu, et se préparer pour ces dernières qui avaient lieu le lundi d'après. Mais ce matin, rien ne pouvait changer la bonne humeur de Matthew. A moins que...

Matthew soupira pour la troisième fois alors que l'heure de sciences venait à peine de commencer. Il regarda sa montre, et souffla de résignation quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait encore une bonne heure et demie devant lui. Alors, il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre et s'engagea dans une contemplation des différentes personnes qui traversaient la cour. Certains marchaient d'un pas vif et déterminé, souvent des professeurs, d'ailleurs. D'autres, élèves de terminales que Matthew reconnaissait plus ou moins, courraient le plus vite possible, paraissant essoufflés comme jamais, pour atteindre le bâtiment, et Matthew souriait quand il entendait le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrait violemment, et la voix d'un professeur exaspéré par le retard trop fréquent de certains élèves. D'autres encore marchaient tranquillement, sans se presser, mais Matthew ne les connaissait pas. Alors il posait son regard sur son cahier, puis sur le professeur de sciences et essayait de suivre un tant soit peu le cours. Il posa finalement son regard vers Dom, qui était situé juste en face de lui. Celui-ci était avachi sur sa table, et semblait dormir. Dan, lui, s'amusait à dessiner n'importe quoi sur son cahier, à colorier un carreau sur deux, pour former un damier. Matthew sourit. Passionnant. Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre. Seulement cinq minutes étaient passé depuis la dernière fois, il avait l'impression que celle-ci se foutait de sa gueule. Il concentra une nouvelle fois son attention sur le professeur et s'amusa à constater que celui-ci semblait parler dans le vide. Personne n'écoutait ce qu'il disait. Les élèves étaient livrés à toutes sortes de choses plus ou moins improbables, mais toujours plus intéressantes que le cours. Pas que Matthew n'aimait pas le professeur en question, loin de là, il était justement, l'un de ses préférés, mais la matière ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer plus de cinq minutes. C'était impossible.

\- Bon, j'ai fait plus court que prévu, parce que vous semblez si passionné que vous me faites de la peine. Le prochain point que l'on va aborder n'est pas une partie du cours sur laquelle on va passer beaucoup de temps. C'est une chose qui donne souvent lieu à des débats, et je n'ai pas envie que notre classe se transforme en Assemblée Nationale. Mais c'est dans le programme, je suis obligé d'y passer. Ouvrez votre livre à la page 210.

Matthew sortit son livre, assez intrigué par le discours de Mr Weston. Il l'ouvrit à la page demandé et son cœur se serra quand il lit le titre de ces deux pages. L'homosexualité. Parce que Matthew n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. Parce que Matthew avait toujours eu des doutes quant à son orientation sexuelle. Depuis quelques temps maintenant, depuis son entrée en seconde, plus précisément. Au début, bien sûr, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, à vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Car pour lui, il était hétéro, cela lui paraissait tellement évident. Puis, le temps passait, et Matthew avait eu une relation avec une fille, et il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il n'était pas aussi épanoui que les autres, qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment cette fille, au final. Alors, il avait rompu, de la façon la plus ignoble possible. Il avait rompu par sms. Sans lui donner aucune explication. Leurs routes s'étaient séparées à leur entrée en seconde. Et Matthew avait décidé de ne plus y penser. Ou du moins, essayer. Mais c'est une chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand son regard s'attardait un peu trop longtemps dans les vestiaires lors des séances de sport, quand le malaise s'emparait de lui quand le sujet surgissait dans les conversations. Le doute le rongeait. Ces putains de questions l'assaillaient. Puis le temps était venu de l'admettre. Qu'il était fort probable qu'il soit homosexuel. Mais Matthew n'en parlait pas. Il ne disait rien. Et le temps était passé, et il avait appris à vivre avec, et le cacher aux yeux de tous. Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie que cela se sache. Parce qu'il savait que cela ne représentait que des problèmes. Alors il restait muet. Et s'enfermait sur lui-même encore plus, si c'était possible. Ses parents n'avaient pas posé de questions, pensant que c'était encore cette histoire de déménagement qui embêtait Matthew. Et celui-ci n'avait pas cherché à leur prouver le contraire.

Matthew sortit soudainement de ses pensées, et observa toute la classe. Un long silence régnait. Et tous les regards étaient portés sur les deux pages en questions. Alors, Matthew fit pareil, et se plongea dans la lecture de ces plusieurs documents. Le premier document rappelait que l'homosexualité n'était en rien une maladie, qu'il s'agissait juste d'une orientation sexuelle comme une autre. Matthew sourit nerveusement, ils vivaient au 21ème siècle, et ce livre avait encore besoin de rappeler que l'homosexualité n'était pas un virus, cela en devenait ridicule. Certains documents parlaient des problèmes que pouvaient engendrer encore aujourd'hui l'homosexualité, comme le rejet, les insultes, les critiques, harcèlement... D'autres parlaient des mesures prises par le gouvernement de différents pays pour limiter et pénaliser l'homophobie. Et d'autres encore rappelaient que cette orientation sexuelle était encore interdit dans certains pays, que dans ces quelques pays, il était banal d'envoyer quelqu'un en prison pour simple raison d'aimer une personne du même sexe. Matthew trouvait cela scandaleux, et révoltant, mais que pouvait faire un pauvre étudiant anglais en terminale ES pour lutter contre ça ? Malheureusement, pas grand chose.

\- Des réactions, questions ? Demande le prof.

\- Bah, c'est des PD quoi ! Dit Kévin.

\- Des réactions, ou des questions construites, qui méritent réflexions ?

La suite de l'heure défile le plus lentement possible pour Matthew qui doit subir de nombreuses critiques, et discours homophobes de la part de quelques élèves dans la classe. Il n'est pas dans un lycée privé pour rien. Certains disent que l'homosexualité s'apparente à la pédophilie, d'autres disent qu'ils comprennent parfaitement les mesures prises dans certains pays, et se permettent même de dire que le gouvernement britannique devrait prendre exemple sur ces derniers, d'autres encore comparent l'homosexualité au virus du Sida. Certains sont sensés et réagissent mais la plupart de la classe ne dit rien, et se contente d'écouter sans rien ajouter, comme si les discours de ces putains d'arriérés ne les dérangent pas. Matthew n'en peut plus, sa gorge se serre au fur et à mesure que les différentes personnes de sa classe prennent la parole. Il voit bien que le professeur perd patience, qu'il ne sait plus quoi faire pour stopper tous ces discours qui lui paraissent horriblement effrayants et cruels. Il se sent d'autant plus mal quand celui-ci décide de leur passer un clip-vidéo réalisé par un chanteur irlandais, dont le but est de dénoncer ce qui se passe en Russie actuellement. La vidéo met en scène un couple gay pris au piège par une bande d'extrémistes et la fin suppose la mort de l'un des deux.

\- Voilà, tout le monde s'est exprimé sur ce point, je crois... Dan, tu en penses quoi ?

Dan se relève brusquement, surpris par la question du prof. Qu'est ce qu'il en pense, lui, hein ? A vrai dire, il ne s'est jamais posé la question. Parce qu'il s'en fout, au fond. Il s'en moque. Il se moque de savoir si une personne est homosexuelle ou hétérosexuelle, il se moque de savoir la préférence sexuelle de chacun. Oui, il se fout de tout ça.

\- J'en sais trop rien, monsieur vous savez, j'ai pas vraiment d'opinion là dessus... La chanson est sympa, et la vidéo est vraiment bien réalisé, et engagée, mais je suppose que c'est une bonne chose. J'sais pas, une personne est libre d'aimer qui elle veut, j'imagine.

Mr Weston soupire de soulagement en s'apercevant qu'il y a au moins une personne sensée dans cette classe. Mais ses yeux dérivent vers Matthew, et ces derniers restent fixés sur cet adolescent. Il est assis sur sa chaise, la tête entre ses mains qui tremblent. Il semble complètement traumatisé, choqué par ce qu'il vient de voir, et par les insultes qui fusent encore dans la classe. Il ne dit rien mais Mr Weston peut imaginer sa détresse. Celui-ci reste bloqué sur ce brun un peu trop longtemps car la majorité les élèves s'en aperçoivent et tournent leurs tête vers Matthew.

\- Et, tout le monde ! Lance Kevin, en haussant le ton. Regardez tous, le nouveau est un PD !

Matthew sursaute, et regarde autour de lui. Tous les regards sont posés sur lui. Certains rigolent. La majorité rigole. D'autres le regardent avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. D'autres encore le fixent avec un air de dégoût accroché au visage. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous n'avez jamais vu un homosexuel de votre vie ? Mais personne ne l'aide. Personne ne dit quoique ce soit. Personne ne renvoie chier ce pauvre type qui n'a rien d'autre à faire que de critiquer. Personne ne prend sa défense. Personne. Même pas Dominic. Matthew lui lance un coup d'œil. Celui-ci se contente de le regarder tristement. Sans rien dire. Sans rien faire. Elle est belle l'amitié. S'en suit un long moment de malaise, de gêne, personne n'osant rompre ce long silence. Matthew ne sait plus quoi faire. Mr Weston frappe violemment la table de son poing, ce qui fait sursauter l'ensemble des étudiants, y compris Matthew.

\- Kevin, tu fermes ta gueule. Dit fermement le prof.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler comme ça.

\- Je te parle comme je veux, compris ? C'est moi le chef, ici. T'as un problème avec Matthew?

\- C'est juste une tapette !

\- Et alors, c'est quoi le problème ? Et puis qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ?

\- Ça va, on peut rigoler.

\- Ah ouai, et si j'te dis que moi aussi, j'suis PD, ça te fait toujours rire ?

\- Bah non, mais pas vous, monsieur.

\- Pourquoi, je corresponds pas à l'image que tu te fais des homos ?

Matthew remercie le prof du regard, mais toute l'attention est encore concentrée sur lui. Matthew ne tient plus. Il range rapidement ses affaires dans son sac, le prend et après avoir consulté le prof du regard, et que celui-ci ait hoché la tête rapidement pour lui donner la permission de sortir, il prend son sac et sortit le plus rapidement possible de la classe.

\- Merci d'avoir pris ma défense, Dom, ça fait toujours plaisir. Dit il à voix basse avant de s'en aller.

Dom reste complètement stoïque, assis à sa place, immobile. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Après tout, pourquoi devrait t-il l'aider ? Pourquoi devrait t-il prendre sa défense, lui ? Dominic n'a pas signé de contrat. Il n'a rien promis. Rien affirmé. Rien garanti. Matthew réagit juste de manière excessive. Il tourne la tête vers Dan, qui le fixe depuis quelques minutes sans rien dire, mais Dominic peut apercevoir une lueur de reproche dans ses yeux.

\- Quoi, tu vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ? T'as dit quelque chose, toi, peut être, hein ? Tu l'as défendu, peut être ?

\- C'est un peu facile de dire ça, tu ne crois pas?

Matthew se précipite dans les toilettes, et pose ses mains sur les extrémités du lavabo, il se regarde longuement dans le miroir avant de lâcher un profond soupir. Des larmes de rage coulent sur ses joues. Il avait été bien naïf de croire que tout pouvait s'arranger. Et putain ce qu'il y avait cru. Pendant deux semaines, il avait tout oublié, tout effacé. Et voilà que la détresse venait se venger de lui. Encore une fois. Le rattraper.

* * *

_**Note de June : **_

_Et voilàààà. Ho et les filles qui commentent sans avoir de compte ! Mettez un pseudo au lieu de laisser "guest" ça permet à Blackout de vous reconnaitre plus facilement :D_

_Bonne soirée ! _

_June &amp; Blackout_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Note de June :** ALOHAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Je viens publier le nouveau chapitre de Blackout pour UNMASKED ! Après une looooooooongue semaine de bac bien pourrie je viens vous poster ceci !_

_**DISCLAIMERS : La fiction n'est pas de moi, tout revient à BLACKOUT. Bon même si Bellamy et sa clique ne nous appartiennent techniquement pas non plus (ET C'EST BIEN DOMMAGE !). Je ne fais que publieeeeeer !** _

**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE (Blackout):**

Hellooooo!

Alors, tout d'abord, j'ai oublié de vous dire quelques trucs par rapport au **chapitre 7!**

Premièrement, pour **Mr Weston,** il est inspiré de **Mike Weston de The Following,** si certains connaissent! Enfin bref, c'est pas très important, mais j'voulais vous l'dire, parce qu'il défonce un peu la fougère, je trouve!

Après, la vidéo qu'il montre en classe, c'est un véritable clip, et c'est "**Hozier- Take Me To Church"**! Si vous l'avez pas vu, s'il vous plait, arrêter de lire ce que je suis en train d'écrire, et allez sur Youtube, et regardez là. C'est... Putain d'impressionnant, et poignant! C'est franchement bien foutu, et c'est l'une de ses premières chansons/Clips, le mec est un génie!

Pour les reviews!

**Krushnik bleu:** CHAMPAAAGNE! Nan mais y'a deux lunes, comment tu veux que les américains voient la même que nous? Y'a deux lunes, et j'vais t'le prouver... Et dis donc, mon gros, t'as pas pissé dans l'évier?  
Citation du jour: Hello, I'm Erik Lehnsherr... -Charles Xavier. -Go fuck yourself.

**Swaggirlkikoo:** Merci pour ta review! Weston n'est pas discret... Ouai, mais il est adorable, ok? Bah figure toi que je savais pas, j'vais me coucher moins conne! Rah, mais oui, Take Me To Church vaut tout l'or du monde! Merci encore!

**PopLove:** C'est con, je répète la même chose à chaque fois, mais merci encore pour ton enthousiaste, t'es vraiment top! Oh, mais Kevin est une cause perdue, et malheureusement, y'en a beaucoup trop comme lui, encore aujourd'hui...!

**Panicknight:** Merci pour tous ces compliments :D Après, petite remarque, c'est June qui passe son bac, c'est June qui faut encourager, moi, je l'ai eu l'année dernière, et comment dire... Une année, ça m'a suffit x) Et, ouai, j'trouve ça putain de révoltant aussi, on se croirait au Moyen-Age! Dans ton pays...? Mais d'où viens tu? :D

**K- OnWorld:** Tsss, mais Keur sur toi, t'es pire que géniale! Tes reviews m'ont bien fait rire, ça fait vraiment toujours plaisir à lire, tu m'éclates! Et pour ce qui est de tes remarques, si tu veux, j'ai une théorie sur les Kevin! C'est tous des cons... J'en connais deux, et ils ont pas la lumière à tous les étages, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire! Sinon que dire à part Merci? Continue tes reviews, c'est magique!

Voilà, ceux qui voulaient un chapitre plus "joviale", j'suis désolée d'avance, me tapez pas, hein... S'il vous plait?

Bonne lectuuuure :D

* * *

**UNMASKED**

**Chapitre 8** : Kid, you're on your own.

**Début Février 2014.**

Il aurait aimé qu'on le prévienne.

Il aurait aimé qu'on lui dise. Attention, Matthew, tu crois être heureux, tu crois t'être enfin sorti de ce pétrin, tu crois que la vie est belle, et bah non, surprise connard. Qu'on lui dise que c'était un piège. Que cette bonne humeur ne pouvait pas durer. Qu'une fois qu'il était tombé dans les bras de cette détresse, il ne pouvait plus en sortir. Qu'il y était coincé pour toujours. Qu'elle allait le broyer petit à petit pour le détruire une bonne fois pour toute. Il aurait aimé savoir tout ça.

Après ces deux heures de sciences de l'autre jour, Matthew était rentré le plus vite possible chez lui, et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et n'était pas sorti quand sa mère l'avait appelé pour manger. Sa mère et son frère avaient assistés à la scène, impuissants, se sentant inutiles, et complètement déboussolés. Ils y avaient cru, eux aussi, mais ils avaient tout de suite compris, en voyant Matthew arriver chez lui, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré, la respiration saccadée, qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, que Matthew tombait une nouvelle fois dans ce gouffre sans fin qu'ils pensaient s'être débarrassés une bonne fois pour toute, que tout recommençait, une nouvelle fois. Ils avaient compris qu'une longe lutte se préparait. Une lutte acharnée.

Matthew ne vivait plus. Il survivait. Sa vie était devenu un véritable cauchemar. Car, comme tout lycée qui se respecte, pas moins de deux jours après l'incident du cours de sciences, les rumeurs avaient déjà fait le tour de tout l'établissement. Alors, on dévisageait Matthew dans les couloirs. On le dévisageait comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête de foire, comme s'il s'agissait d'un extraterrestre. On le dévisageait, on le fixait, on souriait railleusement, narquoisement. On riait. On faisait tout pour déstabiliser cet adolescent déjà assez mal. Les insultes fusaient. Au début, on le traitait de « tafioles », « lopettes », « tarlooz », mais les semaines passaient et les critiques se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes, et étaient de plus en plus cruelles, et celles-ci étaient passés à « Dégueulasse », « infect », « PD ». Et voilà qu'on lui crachait à la gueule, qu'on le tapait, qu'on l'enfermait dans les chiottes, qu'on le poussait dans les escaliers, qu'on le faisait tomber dans les couloirs. Parce que tout ça était amusant. Les étudiants s'éclataient, ils avaient trouvé une nouvelle occupation, un nouveau passe temps. Bien sûr, les premiers jours, Matthew avait pensé passer au travers, comme il l'avait toujours fait, comme à son habitude. Il avait pensé qu'il pourrait réussir. Il avait pensé être plus fort que tous ces cons. Il avait été bien naïf de croire qu'il pouvait passer au dessus de tout ça, de croire que les gens finiraient par se calmer, finiraient par en avoir marre. Que les choses s'arrangerait à un moment ou à un autre. Mais au contraire, tout semblait s'aggraver de jour en jour. La situation devenait hors de contrôle. Matthew était le bouc émissaire, la risée du lycée. Mais qu'avait t-il fait, vraiment ? Il se sentait tellement faible. Les autres avaient pris le pouvoir, et lui avait abandonné. S'accrochant à la musique, qui semblait ne plus pouvoir l'aider. Qui semblait l'abandonner, elle aussi. Mais si même la musique le laisser tomber, où était la solution ? Même les professeurs ne savaient plus quoi faire. Ils assistaient impuissants à ce spectacle défaitiste. Certains avaient voulu lui parler, mais Matthew ne voulait rien entendre. D'autres n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre à quelle point la situation était grave. Et d'autres encore, ne disaient rien, et se contentaient de le regarder d'un air triste. De la pitié. C'est ce qu'ils ressentaient tous. Mais Matthew n'avait pas besoin de cette pitié. Mais que devait t-il faire ? Se battre ? Prouver aux autres qu'il n'était pas aussi fragile, qu'il n'était pas aussi facilement destructible ? Ou alors, abandonner ? Et attendre que cela se passe, sans rien faire ? Faire semblant que toutes ces insultes ne le touchent pas ? Ou, alors, demander de l'aide ? Appeler au secours ? Mais à qui ? Personne ne semblait l'apprécier. Il y avait bien les gars, qui ne semblaient pas se soucier des autres, ils avaient pris le temps de dire à Matthew que la porte était encore ouverte. Alors, parfois, un infime espoir l'envahissait, et lui faisait croire qu'un avenir meilleur était possible.

Matthew arriva au lycée à 8h tapante. Il avait pris cette habitude d'arriver à l'heure précise pour avoir le moins de temps possible à passer au lycée. Il franchit ce même portail et fut parcouru d'un frisson de dégoût. Une nouvelle journée commençait. Une nouvelle journée d'insultes, de critiques, harcèlements, de chuchotements, la simple routine, maintenant. Il se précipita dans la salle où avait lieu l'examen blanc de Mathématique, et traversa l'allée, avant de tomber de tout son long par un croche-pied de Kévin, qui se réjouissait déjà de son coup, en rigolant, entraînant tout le monde à sa suite. Le PD venait de tomber par terre, quelle exaltation ! Matthew se releva doucement, avec l'aide de Dan qui lui demanda gentiment s'il ne s'était pas fait mal. Les gens commençaient à ne plus encadrer Dan, mais il s'en foutait. Il se foutait de tout le monde. Il n'avait pas besoin de la reconnaissance des gens, il n'avait pas besoin de l'amitié de tous les étudiants de lycée pour être heureux. Matthew le remercia avec un mince sourire, et s'installa à sa même place, au fond, à gauche. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Dominic qui faisait tout pour l'ignorer. Dominic avait changé. Il n'était plus le même. Il ne lui parlait que très rarement. Il ne rentrait plus avec lui, il empruntait un autre chemin. Il ne croisait plus son regard. Il avait honte, au fond, Matt le savait. Il ne voulait pas finir comme lui.

\- Alors, Matt, tu te sens prêt aujourd'hui ? Demande Dan.

Dan continuait à parler à Matthew autant qu'avant. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de tout le monde. Mais par dessus tout, il ne comprenait pas le comportement soudain de Dom. Il le connaissait bien, pourtant, depuis toutes ces années, il était persuadé qu'il n'était pas ce genre de gars. Il le savait, au fond de lui, que Dom faisait ça pour se protéger. Il savait qu'il souffrait de cet éloignement. De cette distance qu'il avait décidé de prendre par rapport à Matthew. Parce qu'il l'avait surpris plusieurs fois. Il l'avait surpris en train de regarder Kévin, les yeux pleins de rage, de dégoût... Mais il ne faisait rien pour arrêter cette folie. Alors, Dan avait pris le relais, et faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider Matthew. L'aider à le relever, à garder espoir.

\- Je... Je n'sais pas, et toi, Dan ?

\- C'est pas mon fort, les Maths, tu le sais.

\- Bon courage, en tout cas.

\- Merci beaucoup Matthew, toi aussi.

Mais Matthew doutait de plus en plus. Peut être était t-il le seul coupable dans cette histoire, au final ? Peut être était t-il le seul fautif ? C'est lui qui était différent. C'est lui qui devait changer. Peut être que les gens avaient raison, au final ? Peut être que le fait d'être homosexuel était une chose anormal ? Peut être devrait t-il apprendre à « guérir » ? Est ce que c'était au moins possible ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait plus rien. Il aurait aimé partir. Partir loin. Là où personne ne le connaît. Il voulait s'enfoncer sous terre. Pour ne plus avoir à faire à toutes ces personnes qui le rendent malades. Matthew était plongé dans sa copie de Mathématiques. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de problèmes avec le lycée. Il était plutôt bon élève, et avait pris l'habitude de s'enfermer dans son boulot quand les choses n'allaient pas, alors il était vraiment bien préparé pour cette épreuve. Il finit, cependant cet examen à la fin des quatre heures. Il fut l'un des derniers à sortir du bâtiment.

\- Putain, c'était galère, cette merde, tu trouves pas Steve ? Demande calmement Chris.

\- Putain que si, je me demande pourquoi j'ai pris option Mathématique.

\- Parce que t'es juste un peu attardé. Rajoute Jill.

\- Fais gaffe, toi. T'as réussi Dom ?

\- J'sais pas trop, on verra bien les résultats de toute façon.

\- Pourquoi tu t'éloignes de Matthew, Dominic ? Osa Chris, de la façon la plus sérieuse possible.

\- Je... Je ne m'éloigne pas de lui, arrête de dire n'importe quoi.

\- Tu sais très bien que si, Dom. Ce n'est pas ton genre, en temps normal. Ça ne te ressemble tellement pas tout ça. Tu fais ça pour te protéger ?

\- Qu... Quoi ? Mais d'où tu sors tout ça ?

\- T'as peur de ressentir quelque chose pour lui, alors tu t'éloignes? Rajoute Chris.

\- Quoi, putain mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tu l'aimes?

\- Non ! Arrête de m'emmerder, Chris, t'es ridicule !

\- Tu mélangerais pas les rôles, Dominic ? Demande Dan, en sortant à son tour, ayant entendu la conversation.

\- Mais fermez là ! C'est MATTHEW la tapette ! Pas moi ! C'est lui, la tafiole, Matthew qui est PD comme un phoque, ok ?

\- Dominic, je pense que tu devrais arrêter ça tout de suite. Dit Steve.

Il le dit d'un ton ferme car il avait vu Matthew, sortir lui aussi du bâtiment, juste derrière Dan. Il l'avait vu s'immobiliser. Il avait vu tout son corps se crisper, et son visage devenir pâle, aussi blanc qu'un cadavre. Il avait vu ses mains commencer à trembler dangereusement. Il avait vu tout ça. Mais Dom, lui, continuait son discours aussi atroce qu'effroyable. Parce que lui ne l'avait pas vu, lui était dos à Matthew. Alors, il continuait ses injures, ne se doutant pas que le destinataire de ses critiques était derrière lui.

\- Arrêtez de me les briser avec ce boulet, cette tarlooz ok ? Si tout le monde se fout de sa gueule, il y est bien pour quelque chose. Il avait qu'à fermer sa gueule, et rester de marbre devant cette vidéo, et tout ça ne serait pas arrivé.

\- Va te faire foutre, Howard. Cria Matthew.

Dominic se retourna brusquement, et se retrouva face à un Matthew complètement pétrifié. Celui-ci était resté derrière lui, sans rien dire. Son cœur s'était serré en entendant toutes ces insultes de la bouche de Dominic. Celui en qui il avait le plus confiance il y a encore moins d'une semaine. Celui en qui il avait placé tous ses espoirs. Celui qui l'avait aidé à remonter la pente, petit à petit. Il le regardait d'un air méprisant. Dominic ne sut plus où se mettre, il était rongé par la honte, par la culpabilité. Parce que tout le monde le regardait. Parce que tous les élèves avaient été alerté par les cris, et suivaient maintenant la scène avec une attention des plus grandes. Parce qu'il ne pensait pas tout ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait dit ça sur le coup de la colère, mais comment l'expliquer à Matthew ? Comment le prouver ? Il regardait Matthew, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Il regardait Matthew se mordre la lèvre inférieur pour se forcer à ne pas pleurer. Il regardait Matthew serrer les poings, et à cet instant précis, il aurait voulu fuir, pour ne pas avoir à affronter ce regard une seule seconde de plus. Il se sentait lâche, hideux, bas.

\- Matthew, je... C'est pas ce que tu crois.

\- J'te pensais différent, putain. J'te pensais différent de tous ces abrutis. Faut croire que je me suis planté, t'es aussi abject et dégueulasse qu'eux, si ce n'est pire. Tu m'as bien eu, avec ta prétendue gentillesse. Félicitations, Dom, bravo, tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule. C'était quoi tout ça, Dom? Un jeu ? Un putain de jeu fait pour me ridiculiser à la première occasion ? J'y crois pas, putain, t'es infect. Putain, mais Dom, j'avais confiance en toi, moi !

Matthew fit volte face, et traversa la cour le plus rapidement possible, il sentait tout son corps bouillonnait de rage. Il était hors de lui. Dominic avait assisté à cette scène, impuissant. Incapable de couper Matthew. Incapable de donner la moindre explication. Il regarda Matthew s'éloigner, de plus en plus, puis il finit par courir après lui. Il courrait le plus vite possible. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire pour se faire pardonner, mais cela lui était égal.

Il continuait à courir, encore et encore, jusqu'à rattraper Matthew hors du lycée, sur le chemin du retour. Il posa une main sur ses épaules, que Matthew dégagea violemment, pour continuer sa route, d'un pas déterminé.

\- J't'en pries, Mattthew, écoute moi, j'te jure que je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. J't'en pries. Viens ici. Je me suis comporté comme un parfait connard, je sais. Mais laisse moi le temps de m'expliquer.

\- Oh, tu as été bien clair, t'inquiètes pas. J'ai bien compris ton message. Dégage Dom.

\- J't'en pries, Matt, écoute moi.

\- Vas t-en Dom. Et ne m'adresse plus la parole. Plus jamais.

\- Matthew... !

Oui. Matthew aurait aimé qu'on le prévienne.

* * *

_**Note de June : **Drrrrramatique n'est-ce pas ? Mouhahaha. Moi je connais la suite (enfin si je commence pas l'oublier à force d'attendre ce foutut dernier chapitre de la fiction : ALLEZ LA BIATCH TU BOUGE TON ASS ET TU ME BALANCES CA !). hum. Bref._  
_Soyez gentille, Blackout est en **guerre contre des cerises** en ce moment voyez-vous (non j'suis sérieuse alors la ferme ! nan mais ho...) donc elle a besoins de SOUTIIIIIENT ! ALORS PUTAIN QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ENCORE LA ?! Elles sont où les reviews ? HEIN HEIN HEIN ?! _  
_Bon sinon j'aimerai dire : L'EDUCATION NATIONALE VA TE FAIRE ENCULER. _  
_Voilà comme ça c'est fait. _  
_La petite info pour ceux qui suivent **MY SWEET PRINCE** (donc ma fiction à moi June/LaufeyJune, la fille qui a rien à voir avec Blackout la fille qui écrit Unmasked tout ça...) DONC. Je suis en pleine rédaction du **chapitre 12** mes poulettes et il devrait arriver bientôt (enfin j'espère pour vous parce que je commence à bosser à partir du 7 juillet et là ça sera nettement moins drôle pour écrire le soir ._.). _

_ENFIN VOILA ! _  
_DES REVIEWS ET DES BISOUS POUR BLACKOUUUUUT ! _

_Passez une bonne nuit ! _

**June &amp; Blackout ! **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Note de June : **HOLA CHICA ! Regardez qui nous poste enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Blackout s'est enfin décidé pour m'envoyer ce chapitre 9 ! Ne prenez compte d'aucune de ses excuses, le chapitre est écrit depuis longtemps (je le sais parce que je l'ai lu mouhahah). Elle vous a fait attendre pour rien ! Après moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien, j'veux pas faire d'histoire t'as vu... hehehe (Du love sale biatch !). Je vous laisse découvrir le petit message de l'auteure, ses réponses aux reviews et ENFIN le chapitre 9 ! _

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE :** _

_Yo!_

_Je sais, j'ai pas d'excuses, ça fait bien trois semaines que j'ai rien posté, maiiis... J'ai bossé pendant trois semaines, ensuite June est parti à LONDON CITY, et... Après j'y ai pas trop pensé. Ce qui est impardonnable, parce qu'en prenant compte de mes journées de glande intense à mater des séries, et films, j'avais largement le temps de m'en occuper!_

_Breeeef, voilà le chapitre 9, il est inspiré d'un de ceux de June, enfin, l'idée m'est venu en lisant le sien, dooonc... Merci à toi, chère biatch de mon cœur. Bon, vous allez découvrir un nouveau personnage, Will Graham (C'est pas du tout inspiré d'Hannibal...), qui va avoir assez d'importance pour le reste de la fic!_

_**Pour les reviews:**_

_**Krushnik bleu:** Vous faites quoi? Rien, on rigole. Nan, mais si tu crois que tu peux t'en sortir comme dans une hypothèse anonyme, tu vas te prendre une sacrée rigolade. Dédicace de l'amour qui tue tout, tu comprends ce que je veux dire moi-même, J-9._

_**Swaggirlkikoo:** Je ne sais pas si j'ai "noirci le tableau", je pense que dans certains lycée, ça peut atteindre cette extrémité! Puis, rien de mieux que le drame, de toute façon! Merci pour cette review, et bravo pour ton brevet!_

_**K- OnWorld:** Merci bien, jeune padawan! Voilà, que dire? J'pense qu'il y a moyen que tu sois SACREMENT étonné de ce chapitre, dis donc, c'est pas comme si tu savais ce qui allait se passer!_

_**PopLove:** Merciiiii, merci, merci, et dix-mille fois merci! Empirer...? Huum... Non, voyons, c'est pas mon genre de dramatiser un maximum... J'te laisse découvrir la suite, et merci encore pour ton soutien!_

_**Ylena:** Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de poster cette review, j'apprécie vraiment! J'suis sincèrement désolée pour l'attente, merci pour ce support!_

_**Panicknight:** A mon tour de m'excuser pour cette loooongue attente, faut pas m'en vouloir! Merci encore, et j'espère que la suite va te plaire! (J'ai toujours voulu aller en Tunisie)._

_Voilàààà, j'suis encore navrée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, m'en voulez pas!_

_LOOOOVE._

_PS: J'ai commencé à regarder la série In The Flesh... J'ai pas de commentaires à faire mise à part... FONCEZ REGARDER._

* * *

**UNMASKED**

**Chapitre 9** : Give 'Em Hell, Kid.

**Mi février 2014.**

« Parle moi, Matt. »

Voilà près d'une heure que Matthew était dans cette pièce, assis sur une chaise, devant un bureau, en face de Will Graham, son psychologue. Celui-ci était un homme plutôt grand, la trentaine, mince, les cheveux bruns, bouclés, les yeux d'un bleus plus clair que ceux de Matthew. Il était psychologue depuis maintenant deux ans. A l'origine, les séances avec celui-ci devaient être temporaires, simplement dans le but d'aider Matthew à traverser le divorce de ses parents.

Et bien que l'état de Matthew paraissait s'améliorer de jour en jour, Will avait décelé un autre mal qui semblait tirer Matthew vers le bas. Il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait, à vrai dire, il n'en avait pas encore parlé à l'adolescent en question. Il s'était aperçu que celui-ci était un garçon très mystérieux, réservé, mais surtout sensible. Mais au fur et à mesure de ces séances, il avait appris à le connaître, Matthew avait senti une atmosphère de confiance, et était plutôt rassuré par le côté secret professionnel que Will se devait de respecter, alors il lui avait raconté. Il lui avait raconté le fait que ces deux déménagements avaient été les éléments déclencheurs de son renfermement, il lui avait parlé de son intégration dans son nouveau lycée, il lui avait dit qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec un certain Dominic Howard. Will s'était attaché à cet adolescent et avait fait tout son possible pour que celui-ci se sente mieux, pour que celui-ci ait davantage confiance en lui. Mais, en voyant Matthew arrivé ce matin, il avait directement senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, que la séance s'annonçait laborieuse.

Et il avait eu raison. Depuis le début de la séance, Matthew restait enfermé dans un profond mutisme. Parce qu'il ne se sentait pas d'aplomb de parler des événements de ces dernières semaines avec lui. Parce qu'il avait peur. Il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour tout lui déballer, pas assez courageux. Parce que la situation ne s'était pas amélioré depuis la semaine dernière, loin de là. Depuis que l'adolescent qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami avait craché sur lui, l'état de Matthew s'était dégradé, et tous les efforts qu'il était parvenu à faire jusqu'ici n'avaient finalement pas été très utiles. Matthew se sentait trahi, rejeté, trompé. Bien sûr, Dominic avait tenté de s'excuser plus d'une fois, mais le jeune brun ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne l'écoutait plus. Matthew était vide, comme privé d'énergie, privé d'émotions, parce qu'entendre des étrangers, des élèves qu'il ne connaît pas dire du mal de lui, cela lui est égal, ou du moins, il arrive à le supporter, mais entendre ces insultes de la bouche de Dominic l'avait blessé, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. C'est cette putain de détresse, de panique, qui devait être ravi aujourd'hui. Elle avait réussi son coup. Elle avait laissé une lueur de confiance à Matthew, un infime espoir que tout pouvait s'arranger une bonne fois pour toute. Mais elle l'avait ramené à la réalité, encore une fois. Elle avait tout organisé. Voilà la prochaine étape que Matthew attendait. Il y avait eu ce déménagement, ensuite, ce divorce, et cette troisième étape avait enfin montré le bout de son nez. Mais cette fois ci, elle lui avait laissé un temps de répit, cette sadique, pour rendre la chute encore plus dangereuse.

\- Matthew, je suis là pour t'aider. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu y mettes du sien, d'accord ?

Will soupira devant la telle résistance de Matthew dont le visage restait étonnamment impassible. Il regarda sa montre, et celle-ci annonçait 11h. Bientôt une heure et demi que Matthew était assis ici, et il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il aurait aimé qu'il dise quelque chose, une phrase, un simple mot, pour y voir plus clair, pour avoir un appui, une base, un « plan d'attaque », pour savoir par où commencer. Mais Matthew ne disait rien. Il restait tellement silencieux que Will en était mal à l'aise. Personne n'avait exprimé un tel refus de parler ou d'exprimer la moindre chose avant Matthew. Celui-ci restait assis sur cette chaise, les mains sur la table, les yeux dans le vide, semblant attendre la fin de la séance. Mais Will n'allait pas baisser les bras de si tôt. Il allait se battre avec ce petit brun jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne quelque chose de lui. Will prit le temps de réfléchir à une autre approche qui lui permettrait d'en apprendre plus. Ou plutôt de découvrir ce qui tracassait le brun au point de ne pas aligner une phrase. Il ouvrit son cahier, et lut les quelques notes qu'il avait prises durant les dernières séances avec Matthew. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'écrire énormement, c'était pourtant la meilleure façon d'accompagner les patients sur le long terme selon les quelques psychologues connues, mais celui-ci n'était pas d'accord. Pour lui, c'était une perte de temps, et cela représentait un risque que le patient ne se sente pas écouté suffisamment. Alors, il inscrivait sur son carnet que de simples mots clés, de dates, ou encore de noms. Et dans le cas de Matthew, un nom attira son attention. Dominic. Il se rappelait de cet adolescent dont Matthew avait parlé avec un certain entrain, un certain enthousiasme qu'il ne retrouvait pas forcément les rares fois où Matthew prenait la parole. Il décida donc de se pencher sur cet adolescent, dans l'espoir que son patient retrouve le sourire, et se décide enfin à parler.

\- Il me semble que tu t'étais lié d'amitié avec certains élèves, non ? Dominic Howard ?

Matthew releva brusquement la tête, ce qui fit sursauter Will. Et celui-ci fronça les sourcils quand il vit le visage de Matthew se décomposer. Il remarqua que celui-ci avait formé des poings avec ses mains, et que ces derniers tremblaient. Visiblement, il venait de toucher une corde sensible, car le visage de Matthew n'était plus impassible. Il le voyait serrer les dents, et se mordre sa lèvre inférieure, comme s'il voulait s'empêcher de pleurer, ou de crier. Au fur et à mesure, il pouvait détecter une lueur de rage, de colère, de fureur, de rancœur et Will put y déceler de la tristesse. En effet, avec l'expérience, Will avait pu développer une certaine capacité à analyser, et observer les choses, ce qui lui permettait de deviner l'état de ses patients plus rapidement, à son plus grand plaisir, car cela lui facilitait une grande partie du boulot. Il fut décontenancé un instant, car ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction qu'il attendait, de loin. Mais il fut soulagé d'avoir enfin trouvé une direction à suivre pour la suite de la séance. Il s'apprêtait à continuer la conversation mais fut coupé par Matt qui prit la parole pour la première fois de la séance.

\- Il... N'est plus d'actualité.

Matthew avait prononcé ces quelques mots d'une voix quasiment inaudible, comme s'il avait mobilisé tout son self-control pour y parvenir. Bien que cela soit habituel dans son métier, Will ressentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir. Car, à présent, le visage de Matthew exprimait bien trop de choses. La tristesse l'avait emporté sur la rage, et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Il regardait Will, semblant lui demander de l'aide, l'appeler au secours. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes qui ne paraissaient pas vouloir dévaler ses joues. Puis ce fut ses mains qui tremblèrent, puis tout son corps. La panique qui l'habitait ne faisait qu'augmenter. Il semblait apeuré, anxieux, terrifié, terriblement angoissé par une chose qui semblait le dépasser.

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé.

Will assistait à la scène, incapable de faire quoique ce soit, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot tellement l'état de Matthew était préoccupant. Depuis le début de sa vie active, il n'avait jamais rencontré pareil patient. Il n'avait jamais du faire face à une telle détresse, une telle panique. La respiration de Matthew était rauque, éraillé, comme si le fait de prendre le moindre souffle représentait un effort insurmontable pour le jeune brun. Matthew se leva brusquement et semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais une crise de toux l'en empêcha. Will se rappela alors de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec la mère de Matthew, elle lui avait précisé que Matthew souffrait d'asthme. Alors, Will réagit enfin, et aida l'adolescent à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Respire, Matthew, respire. Lentement. Ça va aller, d'accord ?

Will tentait tant bien que mal de cacher la panique qui lui montait à la gorge, se rappelant d'une émission dans laquelle un professionnel de santé rappelait que lors de crise d'asthme d'une personne à proximité de soi, il était indispensable de garder son calme, et tenter de rassurer la victime, sinon sa crise risquait d'empirer. Will fit volte face, et se dirigea vers le sac de Matthew, il le prit et le retourna, pour faire tomber toutes ses affaires. Celles-ci s'éparpillèrent au sol, et Will soupira de soulagement quand il vit l'objet qu'il souhaitait trouver. La ventoline. Il s'en saisit et la tendit directement à Matthew. Celui-ci prit celle-ci d'une main tremblante. Il se leva, et prit deux grandes inspirations et introduisit l'embout du nébulisateur dans sa bouche, et appuya sur celui-ci une fois pour délivrer le produit, en inspirant une nouvelle fois bien profondément. Matthew finit par se rasseoir et attendit que le produit agisse.

Will attendit que Matthew soit complètement rétabli pour prendre sa chaise, et venir se placer devant Matthew, encore assis sur le canapé. Et pour la première fois de sa carrière, il ne sut pas trouver les mots pour rassurer Matthew. La crise qu'il venait de subir l'avait angoissé au plus haut point. Alors, il se contenta de regarder le brun pendant quelques minutes. Il voulait simplement lui montrer qu'il était là, bien présent. Il voulait simplement lui faire comprendre qu'il lui offrait la possibilité de se confier si son cœur l'en disait. Qu'il lui offrait la possibilité de tout lui dire, de tout lui raconter. Will regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre. 11H45. En temps normal, Matthew était déjà parti depuis plus de 15 minutes, mais Will refusait de laisser partir l'adolescent dans cet état là.

\- Merci. Souffle Matt.

\- J't'en pries, Matthew. Ça fait parti de mon boulot, en parti.

\- Si je vous...

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, et m'appeler Will, tu sais.

\- Si je te raconte, tu... Tu diras rien, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Matthew, ce que tu me racontes ici reste entre toi et moi.

\- Je... Je crois que... Je crois que je suis gay.

Will resta silencieux. Tout s'expliquait. Il savait à quel point c'était difficile, il avait plusieurs patients dans le même cas que Matthew. Et le brun devait sûrement subir les mêmes choses que ces derniers. Critiques, insultes, harcèlements. Will connaissait tout ça, maintenant. Will supposa que le secret de Matthew s'était répandu à son lycée, en constatant l'état dans lequel il était. La vie de celui-ci devait être un enfer. Et il savait qu'il n'exagérait pas en employant ce mot. Ces personnes vivaient un véritable cauchemar, et personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Ils étaient mis à l'écart, laissés pour compte. Will voulait cependant éclaircir un dernier point avant de laisser partir Matthew.

\- Et, ce Dominic Howard, Matthew, qu'as t-il fait ?

\- C'est compliqué... C'est une longue histoire.

\- J'ai tout mon temps, Matthew.

Matthew hésita un instant, et le sourire franc de Will, l'encouragea à franchir le pas. Alors, il lui raconta tout. Le fait qu'il avait toujours eu des doutes quant à son orientation sexuelle, le fait qu'il venait de passer les deux semaines les plus belles de sa vie avec sa famille, mais aussi avec un ami sur lequel il pouvait entièrement compter. Il lui raconta l'ascenseur émotionnel que la journée de la rentrée avait représenté pour lui. Il se mit à tout lui déballer, il se mit même à lui parler de choses insignifiantes, de choses qui n'avaient rien avoir avec son problème actuel, de choses qui rendaient sa vie difficile, du manque de réels amis qui commençait tout compte fait à lui peser, de l'absence de son père, de la routine qui l'étouffait, du fait que la moindre chose pouvait l'angoisser à un point que lui même ne pouvait imaginer. Will écoutait avec l'attention la plus grande tout ce que lui racontait Matthew. Il ne disait rien, il le laissait raconter ce qu'il voulait, même si certaines choses n'avaient pas vraiment de lien, sans le stopper, il se contentait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il lui disait. Il hochait la tête quelques fois pour lui montrer qu'il suivait. Quand Matthew eut fini sa longue tirade, Il constata que le prénom de Dominic revenait souvent dans le discours de celui-ci.

\- Dominic as t-il voulu s'excuser, Matthew ?

\- Oui... Oui, mais c'est trop tard. Il est comme les autres, comme tout le monde.

\- Je suis certain qu'il s'est déjà rendu compte de son erreur, et les autres personnes dont tu m'as parlé ? Dan, c'est ça ? Il semble vouloir t'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je... Oui, mais...

\- Laisse le temps à Dominic de réaliser, Matthew... Puis, tu es arrivé en pleine conversation, je pense que...

\- Vous en savez rien, putain. « Tafiole » et « PD comme un phoque », c'est assez clair, non ?

\- Laisse les autres t'aider, Matthew. Et ne t'écartes pas de ceux qui ne te veulent aucun mal. Et je te promets que les choses seront plus faciles. Puis, on a encore du temps devant nous, Matthew, un jour, tout rentrera dans l'ordre. A deux, on va la trouver, la solution.

Will lança un mince sourire à Matthew et finit par le laisser partir. Il l'avait gardé environ une heure et demie de plus que la normale. En ouvrant la porte de son cabinet à Matt, Will se rendit compte que le combat allait être long et douloureux, pour l'adolescent comme pour lui. Mais il savait aussi qu'il allait se battre pour que celui-ci retrouve l'équilibre. Le parfait équilibre. Mais la tâche s'annonçait difficile...

* * *

_**Note de June :** Voilà voilà ! Toute ressemblance avec un certains chapitre de My sweet Prince (pour celles qui lisent) a été totalement accordée par moi-même (oui oui). Donc pas de commentaires genre "han ça ressemble blablabla" parce qu'on s'en fout j'ai donné mon accord ! Et comme le Matthew d'Unmasked et celui de My sweet Prince sont différents je trouve que c'est une façon de voir à peu près la même scène avec un scénario différent ce qui est bien coolos ! _

_BREF ! Commentez mes chères, soyez gentilles ! On espère que vous passez de bonne vacances ! _

_ZOUBI ! _

_Blackout &amp; June !_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Note de June : HEY ! Voici un nouveau chapitre pour Unmasked. Blackout me l'a passé il y a plusieurs jours déjà mais avec mon job d'été je suis très peu sur l'ordi en ce moment, donc excusez moi pour l'attente ! _**

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE :** _

_Bien le bonjour! _

_Voilà le chapitre 10... Hum... J'suis désolée d'avance. Me tuez pas. Je posterais rapidement le chapitre 11 parce que... Enfin, en lisant, vous allez comprendre x) _

_Donc... J'ai pas grand chose à dire, mais comme j'suis d'humeur nostalgique ce soir, je tiens à remercier particulièrement ma biatch préférée, parce que, même si je trouve toujours que mes fics sont loin d'être top, j'aurais jamais commencé à poster ça sans elle, donc... Merci à toi. J'te kiffe grave. _

_Je suis sur une autre fiction en ce moment, je tiens à vous le préciser, mais... C'est complètement inventés. Les personnages sortent de mon imagination, même les deux principaux. Donc, faites moi signe si vous voulez la lire!_

_**Voilààà, côté reviews:**_

_**Poplove:** Hmmm... Que dire? T'es l'une des premières à poster une review à chaque sortie de chapitre. Et à chaque fois, c'est que pour des compliments... T'es super beaucoup géniale, merci beaucoup! _

_**Krushnik Bleu:** Moi, je sais pourquoi elle t'as mordu la bête, tu pues tellement qu'elle t'as pris pour un bouc. J'te déteste, j'te hais, j'veux plus te voir dans mon champ de vision. Tu m'répugnes, tu m'dégoûtes, à chaque fois que j'te vois, j'ai envie d'vomir (Tu peux faire un tub!)_

_**Ylena:** Oui, clairement, ce chapitre est vraiment très ressemblant, et je m'en excuse! Mais, j'ai vraiment essayé de l'écrire sous un autre angle. Merci pour cette review!_

_AVE._

* * *

**UNMASKED**

**Chapitre 10** : First, you dream. Then, you die.

**Jeudi 6 mars.**

Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis sa dernière séance avec Will Graham. Celui-ci avait annulé les deux rencontres suivantes à la dernière minute, devant se rendre à une formation. Cela ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde, parce qu'il avait l'impression d'abandonner tous ses patients. D'autant plus qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, de cette formation. Il avait été embêté d'annuler toutes les séances de ces deux semaines, mais plus particulièrement celles avec Matt. Parce qu'il savait que l'adolescent avait besoin de lui. Il savait qu'il était plus mal que jamais. Mais, il savait surtout qu'il était le seul au courant de ses problèmes. Will n'avait pas hésité et avait appelé Matthew pour le prévenir. Celui-ci avait accusé le coup sans rien dire, car il ne voulait pas laisser trahir son émotion, son désarroi. Mais à peine avait t-il décroché qu'une nouvelle crise de tremblements s'était emparé de lui. Car en fin de compte, le fait que quelqu'un soit au courant de tout ce qui le poussait vers le bas, vers le fond de ce précipice, avait un côté rassurant. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur Will pour trouver cette solution. La solution qu'il tente de trouver depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Il avait déposé tous ses espoirs dans ce jeune psychologue de 30 ans mais celui-ci semblait l'abandonner lui aussi.

Mais Matthew avait suivi les conseils que Will lui avait donné au téléphone. Il avait gardé la tête haute, et avait fait semblant durant ces deux dernières semaines que toutes ces insultes ne le touchaient pas, que toutes ces critiques lui passaient au dessus de la tête.

Seulement, n'obtenant plus de réactions de la part de Matthew, les gens s'étaient montrés de plus en plus cruels, les critiques de plus en plus violentes, les élèves le poussaient à bout, au bout de tout, au point d'empêcher Matthew de dormir la nuit, par la simple peur de se réveiller le matin, et de devoir affronter une nouvelle journée dans cet enfer qui ne semblait ne pas vouloir s'éloigner de lui, qui semblait vouloir l'étouffer, l'oppresser, jusqu'à lui faire perdre son souffle, jusqu'à ce qu'il se noie dans ses larmes. Bien sûr, Matthew avait tenté de se battre, de passer à travers, mais chaque jour le poussait un peu plus vers le bas. A chaque insulte, la gorge de Matt se serre. A chaque critique, son corps se crispe de douleur. A chaque ricanement, la gêne l'envahit. A chaque plaisanterie, un mal de ventre violent surgit, et Matthew se précipite aux toilettes pour rendre son petit-déjeuner. C'était devenu habituel, comme une routine. Certains, comme Dan, depuis le début, viennent en aide à Matthew, essaient de lui parler, tentent de raisonner les faiseurs de troubles, l'aident à se relever quand la situation dégénère et que Matthew tombe sous les coups que lui adressent ses « camarades ».

Les crises d'angoisses, de tremblements devenaient fréquentes, comme parti de son quotidien. Certaines étaient tellement violentes que Matthew devait s'asseoir pour tenter de se calmer. Mais cela ne faisait qu'encourager ses camarades à continuer, à élaborer de nouveau plan pour empirer l'état du brun. Car on aimait ça, voir le jeune adolescent perdre pied, détruire le « PD dépressif » petit à petit. Cela devenait un jeu, un jeu qui recommence chaque matin. L'objectif du jeu pour Matthew est simplement de rester en vie. De tenir tête.

Ne-voient ils donc pas que leur haine est en train de tuer à petit feu un jeune adolescent de moins de 20 ans ? Ne remarquent t-ils donc pas que la situation dégénère ? Se rendent t-ils seulement compte de la portée que peuvent avoir leurs actes, leurs gestes, leurs paroles, leurs mots blessants ? Ne voient t-ils donc pas la tournure que prennent les choses ? En ont t-ils au moins quelque chose à faire ?

Mais jusqu'où vont t-ils aller ?

Enfermé dans cette salle de bain, Matthew s'est laissé glissé contre le mur pour venir s'asseoir sur le carrelage glacé de la pièce. Il soupire et ressent une vive douleur aux niveaux des côtes. Dû probablement aux coups qu'il a reçu après les cours par trois types de sa classe. Ces derniers prenant bien soin d'emmener Matthew dans un endroit très peu fréquenté pour éviter que quelqu'un ne les surprenne, mais surtout pour que personne ne vienne en aide à Matthew. Pour que celui-ci se plie et crie de douleur par la violence de l'attaque. Celui-ci était resté inconscient quelques temps sur le trottoir, et avait fini par puiser toutes les forces qui lui restaient pour se lever et rentrer chez lui en titubant. Dès que le brun fut arrivé à sa destination, il s'était enfermé dans cette salle de bain pour dégager le goût métallique et ferreux du sang de sa bouche, ainsi que par peur d'être surpris par son frère, ou sa mère. Puis, il s'était rappelé que son frère finissait les cours très tard le vendredi, et que sa mère était occupé par une réunion, et qu'elle ne rentrait que tard ce soir. Il était seul pour un bon bout de temps.

Doucement, il déboutonna sa chemise, et grimaça en constatant les bleus qui se formaient déjà des blessures reçues plus tôt dans la journée. Le simple fait de respirer convenablement représentait un effort pour Matthew. Il n'avait plus la force de parler, il n'avait plus la force de faire quoique ce soit. Un sourire ironique vient se former sur son visage, et se transforme en un rire anxieux, un rire nerveux, qui devient bien vite une grimace, la douleur se faisant ressentir une nouvelle fois. La situation est hors de contrôle. Matthew est fatigué. Éreinté. Il a mal, si mal. Il voudrait partir. Partir loin. Aussi loin que possible. Fuir cette vie qui ne lui convient plus. Qu'il ne supporte plus. Et commencer une nouvelle vie. Recommencer à zéro. Et tout oublier.

Matthew baisse les yeux, et son regard dévie sur un rasoir, sûrement tombé du lavabo. Il le prend des mains, et s'apprête à le reposer sur ce dernier, mais celui-ci stoppe soudainement son geste, et ramène le rasoir contre lui. Ses yeux font la navette entre cette lame coupante et son poignet.

_Arrête de faire n'importe quoi, Matthew, et ta famille ?_

Matthew soupire de résignation devant une telle pensée. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il en arrive à penser que tout serait peut être mieux sans lui. Il ne peut pas faire subir ça à sa mère. Il ne peut pas faire subir ça à son frère. Eux n'ont rien avoir avec ça. Eux n'ont rien fait pour qu'il en arrive là. Il se sent lâche, égoïste. Mais, au fond, la vie ne serait t-elle pas plus facile pour eux s'il disparaissait ? Ils n'auront plus à subir son silence, son mal être. Il ne posera plus de problèmes à personne.

_Non, Matthew, tu peux encore relever la tête et surmonter toute cette merde. Comme tu l'as toujours fait._

Matthew relève la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle frôle le mur sur lequel il est adossé. Il plonge son regard vers le plafond, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à avoir une révélation. A trouver quelque chose de positif dans sa vie. Toutes ces années, il a su surmonter la solitude, les critiques, les insultes, il a su faire face à tout ça. Il a su garder la tête haute, et contrôler ses émotions. Il a su ignorer tous ces gens. Mais aujourd'hui, Matthew n'en peut plus. Ils sont trop forts, et il est faible. Tellement faible. Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux. Et il est seul. Alors pourquoi résister ? Pourquoi faire semblant plus longtemps ? Peut être qu'ils ont raison, au final ? Il a attrapé un putain de virus, une putain de maladie incurable : L'homosexualité.

_C'était peut être ça, la solution dont Will parlait ? La solution à tous tes problèmes ? _

Elle était peut être là, la sortie. L'issue de secours. Après tout, tout semblait le mener à cette unique échappatoire. Oui car pour Matthew, c'est finalement un geste de délivrance. Il n'aura plus à souffrir. Il n'aura plus à supporter cet harcèlement continuel. Et peut être qu'une vie meilleure l'attend ? Peut être que la mort n'est qu'un passage pour un futur plus gai, peut être qu'elle est juste une simple barrière pour un avenir plus réjouissant ? Des larmes dévalent le long des joues de Matthew, mais il se sent comme libéré d'un poids énorme, comme si tout ça lui paraissait comme évident, au final. Ses lèvres tremblent de rage, de désespoir, son corps entier se met à trembler quand il prend cette lame dans ses mains et l'approche dangereusement contre ses veines.

_Game over._

Non loin de là, sur le toit d'une usine désaffecté, un jeune adolescent blond observe le paysage de Teignmouth, une cigarette à la main. Il soupire et écrase le mégot de cigarettes sur le béton. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, et ne répond pas à sa mère qui l'appelle pour la troisième fois depuis une bonne heure.

Il a l'habitude de venir ici quand il se sent mal, quand un coup de blues survient, quand les choses dérapent, quand il a envie d'être seul et veut se plonger dans ses réflexions.

Cet adolescent se sent coupable. Coupable de l'avoir abandonné au moment où il avait le plus besoin de lui. Coupable de l'avoir laissé tout seul, de l'avoir laissé dans la merde.

Depuis quelques temps, le blond ne dit plus grand chose non plus. Il n'a plus cet éternel sourire aux lèvres qui le caractérisait si bien. Il ne rit plus aux conneries de ses potes. Parce qu'il a mal. Tellement mal. Il souffre de cette distance que l'adolescent a élaboré avec lui. Il souffre de son absence. Il a été injuste, lâche, et vulgaire. Il le sait. Il voudrait s'excuser, encore une fois. Et lui dire. Lui dire qu'il n'est pas seul. Qu'il n'est plus seul. Lui dire qu'il veut l'aider.

Mais l'écoutera t-il seulement ?

Dom se lève brusquement en recevant à nouveau un coup de fil de sa mère. Il se redresse et sort son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, en prend une, et l'allume. Il inspire un grand coup d'air frais, et se dirige vers l'issue de secours, avant de descendre les escaliers des nombreux étages de ce bâtiment. Il sort de ce dernier, et ressert son écharpe, le vent venant fouetter son visage. Il marche d'un pas nonchalant et entame sa demie heure de marche qui le sépare de sa maison.

Au loin, il peut entendre une alarme d'ambulance retentir, et Dominic ne peut s'empêcher, comme à son habitude, d'espérer que cette dernière arrivera à temps pour sauver cette personne en danger...

* * *

_**Note de June : J'espère que vous êtes pas noyées dans vos larmes. Perso je viens de relire ce chapitre avec Unintended en fond, vive l'ambiance MDRR **_  
_**BREF. Reviews, tendresse &amp; chocolats, bisous toussa toussa pour Blackout ! **_  
_**LOVE U SO MUCH BITCHIE ! **_

_**Ah oui et... YLENA ! Qui es-tu ma chère ? Tes reviews nous font énormément plaisir mais comme tu n'as un compte ni sur Skyorck ni sur FF un voile mystérieux se cache derrière ton prénom ! :B N'hésites pas à nous donner quelques informations banales sur toi la prochaine fois ! :D**_

_**PLEINS DE LOVE ET CONTINUEZ DE VOUS PRELASSER DEVANT DES FANFICTIONS BANDES DE LARVES ! **_

_**June &amp; Blackout**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**ALOHA ! Voici le chapitre 11 pour Unmasked que Blackout deigne bien nous envoyer depuis sa Bretagne (je te hais la fourbe !).  
Bref, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça :B**_

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE : **_

_Saluuut les gens!_

_Alors, j'suis désolée, mais j'ai complètement oublié de poster la suite et après, j'suis partie en vacances pendant deux semaines, sans connexion internet, donc j'ai pas pu poster le nouveau chapitre avant, c'était en plein "suspense", alors j'en suis désolée! Bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre, un assez long chapitre pour une fois, le prochain sera dans deux semaines environ, parce que je repars dès demain! _

_**Pour les reviews!**_

_**Fanie:** Merciii pour cette review, et bienvenue! (Je crois que t'es nouvelle, si j'me trompe pas), et non non non, faut pas pleurer, surtout pas! Ça fait bien plaisir en tout cas, continue! :D_

_**Guest (Qui es tu, inconnu(e)?):** Ouai, je sais, j'ai tendance à bien trop dramatiser, mais bon... J'suis pas sadique, en vrai, pas du tout! (Okay, peut-être un peu), merci beaucoup en tout cas :D_

_**Ylena:** Merci pour ces informations haha, ça fait plaisir de te connaître un peu plus! Merci pour cette review, et j'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra! _

_**PopLove:** Merciiiiiiiiiiii, ta review m'a fait EXTRÊMEMENT plaisir, mais genre vraiment beaucoup. T'es une lectrice formidable, l'une des meilleures :D Merci encore, franchement, t'es vraiment trop top! Et j'irai faire un tour pour voir ta fiction :) Voilà le suspense achevé, alors, bonne lecture!_

_Voilà voilà, les gens, j'vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous, et à la prochaine! _

_Merci encore pour vos reviews, j'le dis peut-être pas assez mais ça fait vraiment plaisir!_

* * *

**UNMASKED**

**Chapitre 11** : The Ghost Of You.

**Vendredi 7 mars.**

\- Matthew ? Si tu m'entends, parle moi. Dis n'importe quoi.

Il était si près de cette lumière. Si près de cet après. Si près de son but. Il courrait vers celui-ci. Mais pourquoi semble t-elle s'éloigner ? Pourquoi semble t-elle s'affaiblir ? Celle-ci s'efface de plus en plus pour ne devenir qu'une faible lueur à peine percevable. Ou bien peut être est-ce Matthew qui s'éloigne ? Peut être est-ce lui qui fait demi-tour ? Matthew ne comprend plus rien à ce qui lui arrive. Il était à deux pas d'atteindre ce recommencement. Pourquoi ces secousses se répètent t-elles ? Ces secousses qui semblent vouloir le ramener à cette réalité qu'il ne supporte plus. Ces secousses semblables à des électrochocs qui ébranlent son corps entier.

Alors, c'était ça. Ce putain de désespoir ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Sous aucun prétexte. Alors, il est venu le ramener à la vie parce qu'il n'a pas fini de le faire souffrir. Parce que le contrat n'est pas terminé. Mais, tu ne crois pas que tu en as déjà assez fait ? Jusqu'où es-tu capable d'aller ?

Matthew se sent soudainement projeté en avant, comme s'il s'écrasait violemment contre un mur. La lumière a disparu. Tout a disparu. Il ne voit plus rien. Mais cette putain de douleur surgit à nouveau. Alors, il comprend. Il a échoué. La réalité l'a rattrapé. La vie ne veut définitivement pas le lâcher.

Matthew entend des voix mais il n'arrive pas à comprendre d'où elles viennent. Il essaie de bouger, mais ses membres sont comme paralysés. Il tente d'ouvrir les yeux, en vain.

\- Matthew, si tu m'entends, serre moi la main.

Il entend ces voix, ou plutôt cette voix, plus distinctement, mais il ne sait pas à qui elle appartient. C'est celle d'un homme, il en est sûr. Cette voix continue de lui parler, encore et encore. Mais Matthew ne saisit pas tout. Alors, il se concentre et essaie tant bien que mal d'esquisser un mouvement. Quelques minutes passent, et Matthew sent une certaine pression au niveau de son épaule, et de sa main. Il entend plusieurs personnes s'agiter autour de lui. Quelque chose l'éblouit. Le soleil ? La lumière de la pièce dans laquelle il est allongé ? Il ne sait pas, mais celle-ci l'oblige à ouvrir les yeux doucement. Sa vision est encore trouble. Tout est flou autour de lui. Mais peu à peu, tout devient plus clair, et les yeux de Matthew se posent sur un mur blanc. Le plafond d'une chambre d'hôpital. Il baisse son regard et observe quelque peu la pièce. Celle-ci est plutôt étroite. Il peut apercevoir une étagère en face de lui où sont regroupés plusieurs affaires lui appartenant : Quelques vêtements, son Ipod, son sac de cours. Une porte est entrouverte à côté de cette étagère et donne sur une large salle de bain. Les yeux de Matthew se posent finalement sur la personne assise en face de lui. Will. Celui-ci avait été appelé par l'hôpital en pleine formation, car les infirmiers voulaient que celui-ci clarifie les raisons du suicide de Matthew. Son cœur avait loupé un battement. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas croire qu'il allait échoué pour la première fois de sa carrière. Qu'il allait perdre un patient. Alors, il était parti aussitôt et avait pris le premier train du matin en direction de Teignmouth. Il était arrivé une heure plus tard, et avait accouru vers cet hôpital. On lui avait dit que Matthew était tiré d'affaires, et que celui-ci restait dans un état comateux depuis quelques temps.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris, Matthew ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que t'en arrives là ?

* * *

**Flash back.**

Sa respiration s'était coupé, il ne ressentait plus rien. Plus de douleur, plus de tristesse, plus aucun désespoir. Il était bien. Parfaitement serein. Alors, c'était fini ? Il se rapprochait enfin de ce paradis, ce paradis dont tout le monde parlait. Mais si tout cela n'existait pas ? Mais si le paradis était simplement qu'une putain d'invention ? Une invention pour rassurer tout ce monde, terrifié par la mort. Simplement une invention pour répandre un espoir. Un espoir que la mort n'est que le commencement d'une autre vie. Et s'il n'y avait rien ? Rien d'autre qu'un trou noir, un vide continuel.

Mais, Matthew ne peut plus réfléchir, il se sent déjà partir vers cet au-delà.

Peu importe ce qui l'attend, il ne va pas tarder à le découvrir.

Mais as-tu pensé à ces personnes qui tiennent à toi, Matthew ? As-tu pensé à Will ? Lui qui se bat pour trouver une solution, lui qui se bat pour te faire enfin retrouver le sourire ? As-tu pensé à ta mère qui a passé sa vie à essayé de te rendre plus heureux, qui a tout fait pour que tu atteignes enfin le bonheur ?

As-tu pensé à ton frère ? Ton frère qui a toujours pris soin de toi. As-tu pensé à lui ? Lui qui se rapproche de plus en plus vite de cette pièce dans laquelle tu es étendu, perdant ton sang. As-tu pensé à lui ? Lui qui court pour te venir en aide, pour te sauver de cette galère. Lui qui court en larmes, la gorge serrée, plus angoissé que jamais. As-tu pensé à lui ?

As-tu pensé à eux ?

**Quelques minutes avant.**

Paul soupire de soulagement en sortant de cette fac situé à environ vingt minutes à pied de son nouveau chez eux. Il est suivi de près par Eliott, un adolescent de 19 ans avec qui il s'est lié d'amitié depuis début Janvier. Un sourire s'installe sur son visage réjoui. Enfin le week-end tant attendu. Il n'avait pas cours le lendemain, donc cela lui permettait d'avoir un week-end d'autant plus long. Il s'apprêtait à poser une question à Eliott mais Basket case de Green Day qui s'agit être la sonnerie de son portable se met en route. Il sort machinalement son téléphone de sa poche de jean, et fronce les sourcils en constatant que l'appel vient de leur voisine, Mme Austin, il avait eu son numéro parce qu'elle souhaitait que Paul garde ses enfants un soir. Celui-ci finit par décrocher, priant intérieurement qu'elle ne lui demande pas la même chose.

\- Bonjour.

\- Paul ?

\- C'est moi!

\- C'est à propos de Matt...

\- Matt ?

\- Je l'ai aperçu rentrer chez vous i peine deux minutes, il était mal en point. Je crois qu'il s'est fait agressé. Il avait le nez en sang, et... Je crois qu'il pleurait. J'ai voulu lui demander ce qui s'est passé, mais il est rentré sans rien dire. J'ai essayé d'appeler votre mère, elle ne répond pas. Je préférais vous prévenir.

Mme Austin continuait de parler, mais Paul n'écoutait plus. Sa respiration s'était coupé. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés. Il sentit soudainement un mauvais pressentiment l'envahir. Son frère était en danger. Il se retourna brusquement vers son ami, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était perdu.

\- Paul ? Qu'est ce qui se passe...? Rien de grave ?

\- Je... Mon frère. Appelle le SAMU, Eliott, tout de suite, je t'en pries. Dis leur qu'une personne est en danger à mon adresse. Tout de suite.

Paul avait hurlé ces quelques mots en commençant déjà à se précipiter vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche de sa faculté. Il regarda en coup de vents les horaires, et jura quand il s'aperçut que le prochain bus était environ une demie-heure plus tard.

Alors, il se mit à courir le plus vite possible. Aussi rapidement qu'il pouvait. Déjà, il ressentit une vive douleur au niveau des jambes, et un point de côté s'empara de lui, mais il s'en fichait. Il continuait de courir à s'en défoncer les pieds, au point d'en avoir envie de vomir. Il courait. Encore et encore. Sa respiration était saccadée, les battements de son cœur n'avaient jamais été autant rapides, mais cela lui était égal. C'était Matthew. Et la mort n'allait pas s'emparer aussi facilement de son petit frère. Il aurait voulu cracher ses poumons tellement le vent lui fouettait le visage, et faisait souffrir sa gorge. Il courait. A moins de cinq minutes de chez lui, il marcha sur un lacet qui s'était échappé de sa chaussure. Il s'écroula de tout son long, et en perdit sa chaussure. Son front heurta lourdement le béton, et il fut parcouru d'une vive douleur qui s'empara de lui. Il resta sonné quelques temps, mais se releva l'instant d'après, ne prenant pas le temps de prendre sa chaussure, et continua à courir, encore et encore. Il sentit quelque chose couler sur son visage, ses joues. Ses larmes ? Du sang ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait mal. Il avait chaud. Mais il continuait à courir à en crever. On n'allait pas lui prendre son petit frère. Il allait vivre.

Il ne contrôlait plus rien, c'est comme si ses jambes couraient d'elles-mêmes et l'entraînait à leur suite. Il entendit une sirène d'ambulance. Il était tout près. Il courut encore plus vite, si c'était possible. Il entama la dernière rue qui se terminait par leur maison, la dernière ligne droite. Il put apercevoir l'ambulance stationner devant leur garage, mais aussi, ce brancard sur lequel est allongé son petit frère, son Matthew. Il ne sait pas s'il est mort, s'il est dans le coma, dans un état critique, tiré d'affaires. Il ne sait pas. Il ne sait rien. Ce qui le fait accélérer le pas d'autant plus.

C'est seulement quand il arrive devant cette équipe d'urgence du SAMU qu'il se rend compte de son état. Son jean est déchiré, son tee-shirt est couvert de sang, il peut d'ailleurs sentir ce liquide s'étendre sur son visage, et le goût métallique dans sa bouche. Il pose doucement une main dans ses cheveux, et la retire l'instant d'après : Celle-ci est couverte de sang. Paul reste interdit quelques instants, avant qu'un infirmier se dirige rapidement vers lui, constatant son état.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous Monsieur ? Vous connaissez la victime ?

\- C'est... C'est mon petit frère.

\- Venez avec nous dans l'ambulance.

Paul s'exécute aussi rapidement que possible. Il ne veut pas faire perdre une seule seconde de plus à l'équipe d'urgence. Il monte, et s'assied à côté de Matthew, encore inconscient sur le brancard. Le même infirmier ferme la porte d'un coup sec et l'ambulance se met en route aussitôt. Celui-ci en profite pour soulager la blessure au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière de Paul, et ainsi, éviter une infection qui pourrait devenir dangereuse. Paul ne dit rien. Il reste statique, les yeux fixés sur Matthew. Il peut apercevoir un garrot au niveau de son poignet, il en déduit donc que celui-ci a voulu mettre fin à ses jours en se coupant les veines. La chemise de son frère est ouverte, et il peut constater les énormes bleus situés sur son torse. Paul n'arrive pas à comprendre. Que s'est t-il passé pour que Matthew veuille se donner la mort ? Lui qui s'est toujours battu pour s'en sortir, lui qui a trouvé le moyen de passer outre les problèmes. Mais cette fois-ci, cela semble plus grave. Pourquoi Matthew s'est t-il fait agressé ? Serait-ce par de parfaits connards qui croisaient son chemin ? Ou alors, par ses camarades de classe ? Paul savait que l'intégration dans ce nouveau lycée était difficile pour Matthew, mais celui-ci n'est jamais vraiment critiqué, en temps normal. Il est mis à part, comme invisible. Personne ne fait attention à lui. Qui pourrait être haineux de Matthew au point de le frapper ? Qui pourrait détester Matthew au point de lui donner des envies suicidaires ? Paul ne comprenait plus. Une seule chose était sûre : Il allait faire payer ces merdeux.

Paul avait accompagné les ambulanciers, et avait pleuré de joie quand les infirmiers lui avaient dit que Matthew était tiré d'affaire.

Cela avait été laborieux, et plutôt perdu d'avance, selon eux, mais ils avaient fini par le stabiliser. Il était resté près de Matthew toute la soirée, avec sa mère qui l'avait rejoint quelques temps plus tard, plus angoissée et soulagée que jamais. Parce que le fait que son fils avait voulu se donner la mort l'a tué. Mais il était tiré d'affaires, et elle lui prouverait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire n'était pas la meilleure des solutions.

Will Graham était arrivé quelques temps plus tard, vers 8h du matin, convainquant la mère de Matthew, et Paul de prendre du repos, qu'il promettait de veiller sur l'adolescent, et de les appeler si jamais celui-ci se réveillait.

**Fin du flash back.**

* * *

Matthew restait immobile devant Will Graham. Bah oui, qu'est ce qui t'as pris, Matthew ? Tu ne pouvais pas subir ces critiques, et fermer ta gueule, comme toujours ? Tu n'en as pas marre de jouer la victime ? Tu n'en as pas marre de jouer au garçon rejeté de tout le monde ? Tu ne crois pas que ça suffit la comédie, maintenant ? Non, cela ne te convient pas, il faut aussi que tu en viennes à cette extrémité pour faire sentir coupable le plus grand nombre de personnes ?

Matthew vida son esprit de toutes ces accusations qui le hantaient et se concentra à nouveau sur Will.

\- Parce que... Parce que je suis faible. Parce que je suis un incapable.

Dominic franchit la salle de cours en soupirant, pas que cela ne changeait de son habitude, mais le blond n'était pas vraiment enchanté d'entamer deux heures de sciences avec M. Weston. Il s'assied machinalement à côté de Dan qui lui lança un large sourire. L'atmosphère était quelque peu tendu mais chacun y mettait du sien pour arranger la situation. Dominic s'était excusé pour son comportement, et sa réaction plutôt démesurée de l'autre jour, et cela avait semblait suffit pour Dan. Dominic fut étonné de constater que la place, d'habitude occupée par Matthew, était vide.

\- La tapette n'est pas là ? Lança Kévin bien fort, en entrant en classe.

Dominic serra les poings, sentant la rage s'emparer de lui, encore une fois. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage car il fut surpris de l'entrée fracassante du professeur de sciences. Celui-ci ouvrit violemment la porte, rouge de colère, de fureur. Il claqua la porte aussi fort que possible, ne se souciant pas une seule seconde du bruit que cela pouvait provoquer dans l'ensemble de l'étage. Il s'assit rapidement sur son siège, après avoir lancé violemment son sac sur la table. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et respira de nombreuses fois, préparant mentalement le discours qu'il allait prononcer à l'ensemble de la classe. Il était temps que les choses changent.

\- Écoutez moi bien, et bouclez là. Je ne pense pas que vous tous, tous ici, ayez conscience des conséquences désastreuses que vos actes, que vos accusations malsaines, et injustes, que vos insultes, vos critiques, vos ricanements, vos jugements infondés peuvent avoir sur une personne, aussi innocente soit-t-elle. Et pourtant... Dieu ce que j'aimerais ne pas prononcer ce que je m'apprête à dire, mais vos conneries ont failli coûtés la vie à votre camarade... Matthew Bellamy. Je ne devrais pas vous le dire, mais je pense que c'est nécessaire vu votre niveau de tolérance, apparemment inexistant : Matthew a voulu se ôter la vie hier soir, suite à de nombreux coups qu'on lui a administré après les cours, et à cet harcèlement incessant de certains élèves, ici, dans cette pièce, je ne citerais pas de prénom, je pense qu'ils savent se reconnaître. Alors... Ouvrez bien vos oreilles : Je ne tolérerais plus AUCUNE critique de tout genre. Et je peux vous garantir, que si quelqu'un ose recommencer ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, il aura de mes nouvelles. Je n'ai sincèrement plus rien à foutre des règles qui m'obligent à me tenir à carreau. N'avez vous donc aucune limite ? N'avez vous donc aucun respect ? Mais jusqu'où vous apprêtiez vous à aller ? C'est répugnant, infect, et injuste. Savez-vous au moins que le comportement de certains pourraient être punis par la loi de notre pays ? Je vous laisse cinq minutes en silence, pour vous permettre à vous tous, ici, de réfléchir à la portée que peuvent avoir vos actes.

Le cœur de Dominic loupa un battement. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux au fur et à mesure que le prof prononçait ce discours, pour finir par s'écouler le long de ses joues, jusqu'à son cou. Son ventre se crispa de douleur, de frustration, d'angoisse, d'inquiétude, de culpabilité. Ses mains se mirent à trembler dangereusement.

Qu'avait t-il fait ?

\- C'aurait fait un PD de moins sur Terre, dommage... Lança Kevin silencieusement.

Mais Dominic l'avait entendu. Il avait entendu ces mots bien distinctement. Et avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, son poing s'était déjà abattu sur la mâchoire de Kévin. Celui-ci tomba de sa chaise, et s'écrasa lourdement à terre. Il se redressa et lança un regard d'incompréhension total vers Dominic.

\- Comment tu peux encore dire ça alors qu'un mec est dans un état critique à l'hôpital ? T'es un putain de beau connard.

Dominic sortit de la salle de cours en trombe, après avoir eu l'accord du professeur qui avait hoché la tête, se doutant de la question du blond. Il dévala les escaliers, et manqua de s'écrouler à terre, il sortit du lycée le plus vite possible, et courut vers l'hôpital le plus proche, situé à environ 10 minutes du lycée. Il n'avait rien prévu, rien préparé, mais peu importe. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse, qu'il lui parle, qu'il le voie. Que lui dire ? Il avait agi comme un beau connard, lui aussi, et il s'en rendait compte. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Matthew en était venu à vouloir se suicider. Son cœur loupa un battement, et il courut encore plus vite. Il arriva en sueur à l'hôpital, et se précipita vers la chambre indiquée par la secrétaire. Il ouvrit violemment la porte, et reprit son souffle, avant de lever la tête et se retrouver nez à nez avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, et... Matthew qui se contentait de le regarder avec un air indéchiffrable figé sur son visage. Il semblait tellement faible, et ne semblait pas vraiment suivre le déroulement de la situation.

\- Vous... Vous êtes son père ? Dit t-il hors d'alêne.

\- Son psychologue. Tu dois être Dominic, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui... Je... Matthew, t'es vraiment trop con, putain. Dit t-il en se précipitant aux côtés de Matthew.

Matthew sembla enfin réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans cet hôpital, bien vivant. Des larmes se mirent à dévaler le long de ses joues. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Son corps entier était parcouru de frisson. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus difficile.

\- J'ai échoué, enlevez-moi ce virus, enlevez-moi ce virus.

Dominic ne comprenait pas, et se contentait de regarder Matthew, terrifié, angoissé, ne sachant que faire. Il laissa sa place à Will qui tenta de le rassurer le plus possible, comme il l'avait fait à sa dernière séance, mais cela ne semblait pas suffire cette fois-ci. Et la panique de Matthew empirait.

\- ENLEVEZ-MOI CE VIRUS. Je ne veux plus être gay. Je ne veux plus être gay. Répétait t-il sans cesse, en pleure, angoissé comme jamais.

La gorge de Matthew était sèche. Il se mit à se gratter les bras tellement fort qu'il commença à saigner. Comme si cela pouvait faire disparaître ce «virus », comme si cela pouvait empêcher cette maladie de se propager. Matthew était hors de contrôle. Ses gestes se faisaient de plus en plus brusques. Dominic s'était éloigné et regardait ce spectacle, impuissant. Une idée germa enfin dans son esprit, et il se précipita dans le couloir, afin d'appeler de l'aide.

Quand il revint dans cette chambre, deux infirmiers à sa suite, Matthew continuait à se gratter jusqu'au sang, encore et encore. Il ne criait plus, mais hurlait à plein poumon. Il hurlait les mêmes choses. D'énormes sanglots venaient ensuite l'étouffer et l'empêcher de poursuivre sa litanie de mots. Il semblait complètement désemparé, hors de lui. Les deux infirmiers finirent par le maintenir allongé, en l'empoignant fortement par les épaules, avec l'aide de Will. Matthew se débattit quelques instants, mais finit par abandonner, et se calmer, en s'allongeant à nouveau sur son lit. Dominic attendit que les infirmiers sortent et que Matthew soit vraiment calmé, pour venir l'approcher.

\- L'homosexualité n'est pas un virus, Matthew... Finit t-il par dire, en posant une de ses mains sur son épaule.

\- Où étais-tu Dominic ?

\- Comment ça ? J'étais... J'étais en cours...

\- Non... Où étais-tu ? Où étais-tu lorsqu'on m'envoyait des insultes à la gueule ? Où étais-tu quand on me frappait dans les toilettes ? Où étais-tu quand on me faisait tomber dans les escaliers ? C'est toi qui l'a voulu, cette amitié, alors pourquoi l'as tu détruite à la première occasion... ?

\- Je... Je me suis comporté comme un connard, Matthew, pardonne-moi. Je tiens à toi. Il faut que tu le saches. Plus que tu ne le crois. J'aimerais... J'aimerais qu'on puisse recommencer à zéro.

\- Il t'as fallu attendre que je me suicide pour ravaler ta fierté, et venir t'excuser ?

\- Je... Je suis désolé, Matthew.

\- Je... J'aimerais que tu t'en ailles.

Dominic ouvrit la bouche, mais la ferma l'instant d'après. Il devait laisser Matthew tranquille. En tout cas, pour aujourd'hui. Mais il reviendra demain, et après demain, et tous les jours, pour convaincre Matthew de lui donner une seconde chance.

\- Prends soin de toi. Dit t-il avant de fermer la porte.

Will avait observé la scène sans rien dire. Et un sourire ne put s'empêcher de s'installer sur son visage. Car il le savait. Qu'entre ces deux garçons se cachaient une amitié profonde et sincère, plus forte que ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer.

* * *

_**Note de June :** Envoyez les reviews, elle vous fait patienter alors qu'elle a déjà écrit tous ses chapitres mais bon on l'aime quand même (brave bête va). _  
_hehe. _

_Passez de bonnes fins de vacances ! _

_Blakcout et June_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Note de l'auteure : **_

_Yo les gens!_

_Voilà (enfin) le chapitre 12! J'ai mis du temps parce que j'étais pas là pendant deux semaines, et après, j'avais vraiment pas la tête à m'occuper de ça à cause de certains trucs qui m'ont assez perturbé! _

_Les cours ont repris, donc j'espère que vous êtes pas en train de vous noyer dans vos larmes! _

**_Bref, les reviews! _**

_**Udalys:** Pire situation dramatique...? Ne lis pas mes autres histoires, de toute façon, ma sœur a dû t'en parler x) C'est exactement le rôle que je voulais lui donner, parce que Chris avait toujours le même aspect justement, dans toutes mes histoires, alors j'en avais marre! Voilà voilà, merciii et bonne lecture! _

_**Ylena:** Merciiii :D Ouii, je voulais me pencher un peu plus sur Paul! Ne le prends surtout pas mal, mais j'étais prête à parier que t'avais dans les 18/19 ans x) Et... Je n'ai pas encore regardé Dr Who... (Pas taper), j'y compte bien, évidemment, mais j'ai eu le plaisir de voir Mr Tennant dans d'autres séries dont Broadchurch et je l'aime beaucoup! _

_**King and Cross:** It's my cousin... Miguel. J'pense que le monde peut s'arrêter de tourner simplement en fonction de la cavité dramatique que certains ont par rapport aux signes vitaux de la trigonométrie, tu vois l'genre. Paul, c'est le bien. Et Kevin... OH PUTAIN MEUF Y'A UN KEVIN DANS MA CLASSE D'AILLEURS... SACRILÈGE. _

_Non, parce qu'en vrai, je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais les Kevin, c'est tous des cons. C'est une théorie vérifiée, si si... Donc si vous en connaissez, éloignez-vous d'eux, viite! Et si vous en connaissez des gentils... Vous connaissez pas tous leurs aspects. _

_Bref, trêve de conneries, bonne lecture! _

**_AVE._**

* * *

**UNMASKED**

**Chapitre 12 : **Guilt**.**

**Lundi 10 Mars.**

Dominic, assis sur la plage, regardait d'un œil vide ces vagues déferlaient et s'écrasaient contre le sable. Il ria nerveusement quelques secondes en se remémorant les événements de ces deux derniers mois. Matthew avait été un grand changement dans la vie de Dominic. Lui qui avait toujours vécu tranquillement, paisiblement, sans d'encombres, avait été tellement remué par les conséquences de l'arrivée de ce brun au lycée.

La vague de culpabilité qu'il avait ressenti ce fameux jour où Matthew avait surpris cette conversation qu'il avait eu avec Dan en sortant de cet examen de Maths avait eu tendance à s'estomper ces derniers jours, mais avait refait surface violemment quand il avait appris la nouvelle. Matthew était à l'hôpital. Matthew avait voulu mettre fin à ses jours, se suicider, quitter cette putain de vie. Il avait beau se répéter inlassablement ces propos, il ne parvenait pas à réaliser l'ampleur de la situation. Une seule chose était sûre, et il le savait : Tout ça était de sa faute.

Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller au lycée ce matin, et avait ignoré les messages et nombreux appels de ses amis qui commençaient à s'inquiéter. A quoi bon ? Que leur dire ? Il n'y à rien à dire. Le temps de discuter est révolu, il faut agir. Faire quelque chose. Pour qu'il s'en sorte.

Dominic plongea à nouveau son regard sur ses immenses vagues et un sourire ironique s'installa sur son visage. Cela représentait tellement bien sa relation avec Matthew depuis quelques temps. Dominic faisait un pas vers lui, et s'écrasait finalement lourdement sur cette réalité qui le rongeait pour finir par s'éloigner un peu plus de lui, laissant un goût amer, aigre et salé derrière lui.

Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pris conscience plus tôt des conséquences désastreuses que ces moqueries minables avaient sur Matthew. Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir aidé, de ne pas l'avoir défendu durant la période où l'adolescent aurait eu le plus besoin de lui. C'était ça, l'amitié, non ? Soutenir l'autre envers et contre tout ? N'est-ce pas ce qu'il faisait avec Dan ? C'était à ça que servait un ami, non ? Mais Dominic avait pris peur, mais il s'était surtout comporté comme un lâche. Parce que traiter en silence tous ces gens qui prennent du plaisir à critiquer une personne que l'on apprécie, c'est possible, mais à voix haute, tout devient plus compliqué. Parce que l'on préfère fermer sa gueule plutôt que de se prendre nous aussi, des critiques en pleine face. Parce que Dom ne voulait pas entacher sa fierté. Il ne voulait pas finir comme Matthew. Alors, il était parti, et ne s'était plus soucié de lui, le laissant avec ses idées noires et son mal-être.

Mais ne voyais-tu donc pas que cette détresse bouffait Matthew ? Ne voyais-tu donc pas que celui-ci se détruisait un peu plus chaque jour ? Ne voyais-tu pas ses yeux t'appeler au secours ? Ne les voyais-tu pas te crier à l'aide tous les jours ? Ne voyais-tu pas le fond du gouffre apparaître ? Ou faisais-tu simplement semblant de ne pas le remarquer ? Te convainquais-tu seulement de la non gravité des événements ?

Ne voyais-tu donc pas que quelque chose d'affreux s'approchait ?

Pourquoi n'as tu rien dit? Pourquoi n'as tu pas agi ?

Pourquoi n'as tu rien fait ?

Le vent s'était levé et un brouillard épais s'était installé autour de Dominic. Mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Il restait assis sur ce sable maintenant humide et ses yeux fixaient encore l'horizon, ou du moins, ce qu'on pouvait en voir. Il plissa les yeux comme pour apercevoir quelque chose au loin, comme si la réponse à toutes ces questions se trouvait là bas, l'attendant de pied ferme qu'il ne vienne la chercher. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur son front et ses tempes, et le vent imprégnée de l'humidité de cette eau salée venait lui fouetter violemment son visage.

« J'étais sûr de te trouver ici... »

Dominic se retourna brusquement et lança un mince sourire à Dan qui s'assit machinalement à côté de lui. Pendant un court instant, personne ne dit rien, aucun des deux n'osant rompre le silence qui régnait, de peur de dire quelque chose d'inconvenant, d'inopportun. Pourtant, ils savaient qu'une conversation s'imposait, qu'une longue discussion devenait nécessaire pour mettre tout cela au clair. Alors, Dan prit une grande inspiration et se lança en premier.

« Tu ne vas pas bien, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Dominic se contenta de baisser le regard, en restant étonnamment silencieux. Que dire ? C'était une question qui n'attendait pas de réponse, ou du moins, qui la supposait déjà. Dominic n'allait pas bien, et Dan le savait. Il lui donnait simplement l'opportunité de tout déballer, tout clarifier, de raconter tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur, pour qu'il y voie plus clair. C'était une façon pour lui de dire à son meilleur ami qu'il serait bien là, toujours présent, quoiqu'il arrive. Qu'il l'écouterait. Encore. Il lui devait bien cela. Dan avait vécu des choses extrêmement difficiles durant ses années collèges jusqu'en seconde, et Dominic était le seul qu'il avait mis au courant. Et s'il avait réussi à surmonter ça aujourd'hui, c'était en grande partie grâce à son ami. Le silence de celui-ci devenait d'ailleurs, assez pesant, voire effrayant.

\- Tu es allé le voir, n'est-ce-pas ? Comment vas t-il ?

\- Pas très bien, assez faible, je crois, et... Soucieux, angoissé. Je pense qu'il a tellement pris sur lui pendant si longtemps qu'il en vient à croire que ces cons ont raison. Que l'homosexualité est une sorte d'anomalie, tu vois... Je ne suis pas resté très longtemps, et je n'y suis pas retourné depuis vendredi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je... Il m'a demandé de partir. Je n'étais pas vraiment le bienvenu.

\- Dominic, tu croyais quoi, sérieusement ? Qu'il allait t'accueillir à bras ouvert, un grand sourire aux lèvres ?

\- Je sais que je suis un lâche, Dan ! Je le sais, ça. J'ai agi comme un connard inhumain, j'en suis conscient. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse, maintenant qu'il me regarde comme un étranger ?

\- Va le voir, Dom, soutiens-le. Et tu verras qu'il finira par te donner une nouvelle chance.

\- Et s'il ne veut pas me parler ? S'il ne veut pas me voir ?

\- Matthew n'est pas ce genre de gars, Dom, tu le sais bien. Au grand pire, il t'écoutera, c'est toujours ça de pris, non ?

\- Mais je ne sais jamais ce qui se passe dans sa tête, je ne sais jamais ce qu'il pense, il est étrange, au fond, comme gars.

\- Étrange, mais sincère. Crois-moi, s'il ne voulait plus jamais te voir, il te l'aurais fait savoir plus explicitement... Va le voir, Dom... Tu sais... Le cours était très tendu quand tu es parti, vendredi... Les gens ont enfin l'air d'avoir réalisé la gravité des choses... Et, Kévin a été renvoyé sur le champ. Rajoute Dan, changeant de sujet.

Dominic se contenta de hocher la tête, et de lancer un mince sourire à son ami. C'était une bonne chose. Parce qu'il n'aurait plus supporté la présence de ce connard une seule seconde de plus sans en venir aux mains une seconde fois. Dominic leva les yeux, et se redressa.

Peut être que tout n'était pas perdu ?

Peut être que les gens se montreront plus ouverts, à l'avenir ?

\- Je suis gay.

Le regard surpris de sa mère. Le sourire rassurant de son frère. L'air confiant de Will. Ici aussi, une conversation s'était imposé. Matthew devait de s'expliquer et il avait tenu à ce que Will soit présent. Après tout, ils auraient pu le rejeter. Ils auraient pu l'abandonner, eux aussi. Et qui sait, peut être le feront t-ils également ? Personne n'a encore rien dit. Personne n'a prononcé un mot. Tout peut encore déraper. Encore une fois.

Un silence s'installe. Matthew étouffe. Il veut savoir. Il veut comprendre. Il lève les yeux et lance un coup d'œil à son frère qui continue de lui sourire. Paul est ouvert, Matthew ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. Ce qui lui fait le plus peur est la réaction de sa mère. Celle-ci est encore bien silencieuse, les yeux baissés. Matthew.

\- Je suis désolé, maman. Je vois bien que je te déçois.

Tu... Tu ne me déçois pas, Matthew, je suis juste un peu étonné. J'étais bien loin de penser que c'était la raison pour laquelle... Enfin j'imagine que c'est pour ça ?

\- Entre autre... En grande partie, oui. Les gens m'ont...

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ces cons, Matthew ? Lance Paul, brusquement.

Matthew baissa la tête. C'était la chose dont il avait le moins envie de parler. Paul avait serré les poings, pour maintenir sa colère qui faisait rage en lui. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Matthew était mal tout ce temps à cause de cette merde. Les gens n'avaient donc aucune limite. Ils avaient poussé Matthew à bout. Ils avaient poussé son petit frère au suicide. Et ils allaient le regretter. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Pour sûr.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit Matthew ? Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Répète t-il une deuxième fois.

Matthew restait silencieux. Mais le silence était la preuve formelle que cela dépassait ce que Paul pouvait imaginer. Mais qu'avaient t-ils fait ? Jusqu'où étaient t-ils allés ? Les battements du cœur de Paul s'accéléraient sans qu'il le remarque. Ses mains étaient moites, sa respiration saccadée. La simple idée que l'on s'en prenne à son petit frère le rendait malade. Il était hors de lui. Comment se pouvait t-il que ce genre de comportement aussi minable existe t-il encore aujourd'hui ? Paul ne comprenait pas. Cela le dépassait. Toutes ces personnes étaient arriérées, fermées d'esprit, ignobles.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'ont dit, Matthew ? Dis-moi.

\- Je... Ils m'ont dit des choses...

\- Quelles choses ?

\- Ils m'ont insultés... Ils m'ont critiqués... Mais aussi...

\- Mais aussi, quoi, Matthew ? Dit Paul en haussant le ton.

\- Ils me... C'est pas grand chose, Paul, tu sais, t'en fais pas.

\- Pas grand chose ?! Matthew, dis moi.

\- Ils me frappaient... Le soir où... Ça a dérapé, et... Ils m'ont foutu des coups... Dans la rue.

\- Putain, mais Matthew, mais pourquoi t'as rien dit ?

\- Parce que j'avais peur !

\- Peur de quoi ?

\- Que vous le preniez mal ! Mon homosexualité semblait leur posait tellement de problèmes au lycée que j'ai supposé que vous réagiriez de la même façon. Seul... Seul Will était au courant.

\- Matthew, on ne te laissera jamais tomber, tu le sais, ça ? Dit sa mère.

Paul lança un coup d'œil rapide à Will, encore silencieux, assis sur cette même chaise. Il semblait happé par une force, il semblait complètement plongé dans ses pensées. Paul supposait qu'il était encore en pleine réflexion, encore plongé dans une de ses analyses. Matthew était resté très vague. Mais tout était enfin dit. Il avait l'impression qu'il était soulagé d'un poids énorme qui le tiraillait depuis trop longtemps. Paul ne disait plus rien. Et un nouveau silence s'installa.

Mais cette fois-ci, celui-ci était nécessaire. Pour que tout le monde y voit plus clair.

Matthew avait encore besoin d'aide. La lutte était loin d'être fini, mais ils espéraient avoir passés le plus dur.

De l'autre côté de la porte de cette chambre d'hôpital, un jeune adolescent blond restait paralysé contre le mur.

* * *

**_Note de June : Tss l'autre biatch là elle est nulle avec ses chapitres qui font 2 pages. Moi je pense que vous devriez faire une rebellion là pour vous plaindre. C'est quoi ça nan mais ho ! _**  
**_Tout ça se faisant par review evidement, alors lachez-vous mes poules ! MOUHAHAHA _**

**_ZOUBI _**  
**_June &amp; Blackout (la fourbe)_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Note de June : Bien que je ne publie rien en ce moment pour My Sweet Prince, je suis heureuse de vous poster le nouveau chapitre de Blackout !**_

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE : **_

_Bonjour les gens!_

_Je sais, j'ai encore mis trois plombes pour poster un nouveau chapitre, je crains, je pues, tout ce que vous voulez!_

_Mais les cours ont commencés, et je n'ai vraiment plus aucune motivation pour écrire quoique ce soit, j'suis pas dans une phase d'écriture intensive, donc c'est un peu compliqué, puis la charge de travail de fou n'arrange pas vraiment les choses! Enfin, j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance, mais j'ai pas envie de vous faire attendre pour le dernier (Je suis dessus depuis plus de six mois facile, sans rire, j'arrive pas du tout à le finir) , alors ça explique les longues attentes entre les chapitres!_

_Enfin bref! J'espère que tout le monde va bien, que vous crevez pas trop par ce début d'année! _

**_Pour ce qui est des reviews! _**

_**Ylena:** Merci encore pour ton enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir! Pour ce qui est de ton âge...Mmm, je sais pas, la manière dont tu t'exprimais, peut-être? J'en sais rien! Ah! Et parce que tu m'as vouvoyé au début, ça m'a fait bizarre haha x) Puis, Dr Who, ouai, le fameux Ten sur qui tout le monde gagatise, je regarderais ça, promis! _

_**Krushnick Bleu:** Pas de Kevin, au final, j'suis en tristesse, j'aurais pu faire évoluer la théorie! Triste vie... Pas de conneries dans ma tête en ce moment, AVE. _

_**Faniz:** Bien sûr que ça va s'arranger, j'suis pas aussi sadique! L'histoire touche bientôt à sa fin :) Merci encore pour tout, et bonne lecture! _

_Sinon, j'oubliais! _

_**IMPORTANT. LISEZ CE QUI VA SUIVRE JEUNES PADAWANS:** Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais y'a une nouvelle histoire Belldom mise en ligne sur ce site, ça s'appelle **The Kids From Yesterday,** et c'est plutôt pas mal, ma foi, alors, allez tous lire ça, et dépêchez-vous! Pas de pression, mais si vous le faites pas, j'vous tue dans d'atroces souffrances! _

_Voilàà, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, je reviens bientôt (Ou pas), mais je reviens, pour sûr, c'est déjà ça. _

**_A une prochaine fois, AVE. _**

* * *

**UNMASKED**

**Chapitre 13** : Forgive.

**Lundi 17 Mars.**

\- Matthew, tu vas pouvoir sortir demain.

Matthew leva les yeux vers l'infirmière qui venait de lui annoncer la nouvelle. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'il croupissait ici, et Matthew en avait assez. Il avait assez perdu son temps dans cet hôpital. Il allait bien. Il se sentait bien. Il avait manqué de faire une connerie, mais il s'en était rendu compte, maintenant, que cela n'était pas la bonne décision, de loin. Il n'était pas complètement remis, ça, il ne disait pas le contraire, mais il se sentait apte à partir d'ici. Le bac approchait, mine de rien, pas que Matthew s'en souciait outre mesure, mais le temps gâché dans cet hôpital était du temps perdu au lycée. Et, personne ne devait se soucier de lui là bas, personne ne devait lui prendre les cours.

Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait sorti il y a une semaine, mais ce n'était pas l'avis de tout le monde. Les médecins avaient peur d'une rechute, s'ils lui accordaient la sortie trop rapidement. S'ils autorisaient Matthew à sortir aujourd'hui, c'était entièrement grâce à Will. Il leur avait gentiment fait comprendre que l'état de Matthew n'était dorénavant plus du ressort de médecins, mais de psychologues, ce qu'il était. Il savait que la lutte n'était pas terminé. Il en avait bien conscience. Que Matthew allait encore devoir se battre pour affronter ce champ de bataille. Mais cette fois-ci, il sera là, et et il ne l'abandonnera pas.

Matthew avait eu tord, et celui-ci s'en était rendu compte. Il le savait maintenant, que son heure n'était pas encore arrivé, qu'il était encore temps d'arranger les choses. Qu'il était encore temps de relever la tête hors de l'eau. Et il allait y arriver. Il allait réussir. Il y croyait. Il leva les yeux vers l'infirmière qui vérifiait son état, comme à son habitude. Tout devait bien aller, compte tenu du sourire rassurant qu'elle lui lança l'instant d'après.

\- Quelqu'un aimerait vous voir, je le fais entrer.

Matthew soupira de résignation. Alors, c'était ça, il attendait le dernier jour pour revenir le voir. Ce mec n'était pas crédible. Et pourtant dieu sait que Matthew aimerait prendre un nouveau départ avec le blond, repartir à zéro. Après tout, celui-ci semblait sincère. Mais ses paroles restaient coincées dans la tête du brun. Il voudrait les faire sortir. A tout prix. Mais plus que tout, il voudrait lui cracher toute sa rage à la gueule, lui cracher toute sa haine, toute sa rancœur. Il voudrait avoir la force de lui dire. Il voudrait en être capable. Mais déjà, il sent la porte s'ouvrir doucement comme si celui, toujours debout derrière cette porte, n'était pas sûr de lui, comme hésitant. Matthew sentit la porte se fermer, et entendit les quelques pas discrets se diriger vers lui, alors, seulement, Matthew leva la tête pour faire face à son visiteur, tout du moins, plutôt inattendu.

\- Bonjour, fiston.

Matthew restait immobile, interdit, assis sur son lit. Son père se tenait debout, face à lui. Il avait changé. Tellement. Il avait enfilé un vieux jean délavé, et une chemise un peu trop grande pour lui. Il s'était laissé pousser quelque peu la barbe, et avait du perdre une vingtaine de kilos depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Matthew. Celui-ci l'observait. Mais il ne disait rien. Il le regardait. Le scrutait du regard. Il semblait en forme. George restait debout également, regardant son fils, un sourire aux lèvres, une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux. Il avait été appelé par l'hôpital il y a environ une semaine, mais il avait été retenu par un voyage d'affaire qu'il n'avait pas pu déplacé. Alors, il avait pris sur soi. Il avait passé un coup de téléphone à l'hôpital chaque jour pour avoir des nouvelles de son fils, et avait pris le premier avion pour Teignmouth. Il avait attendu ce moment pendant tellement longtemps, mais maintenant qu'il faisait enfin face à Matthew, les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge, et il restait là, incapable de prononcer quoique ce soit.

\- Salut, Papa. Comment... Comment tu vas ?

\- C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question, Matthew. Je suis venu dès que j'ai pu.

\- Je me doute bien... Je vais bien, je t'assure. Je comprends pas pourquoi ils ont mis autant de temps pour me faire sortir... Je suis désolé... J'aurai pas dû... Faire ce que j'ai fait.

\- Ce qui m'apeure le plus, c'est la raison de ton acte. Tu aurais du m'en parler, Matt.

\- Oh, bien sûr, comme si tu m'en avais donné la possibilité, papa ! Tu t'es barré comme un voleur, j'te rappelle, parce que t'as l'air d'avoir la mémoire courte !

\- Hey, Matthew, ok, je suis désolé. Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais vous vouliez tellement me voir hors de vos vies, que j'ai cru bien faire. Mais, j'suis là, maintenant, alors, tu peux m'en parler, tu sais. Je dis simplement que ça m'apeure car être homosexuel n'est pas un défaut, Matthew. Loin de là.

\- Comment est ce que tu... Et... Tu as parlé à Maman ?

\- Will. J'ai croisé Will. Il m'a tout dit. Puis, j'suis pas aveugle, tu sais, je m'en doutais... Peu importe. Arrête de me regarder comme ça, j'suis loin d'être homophobe Matthew. Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est comment l'as tu découvert ? Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? Les gens peuvent l'affirmer seulement s'ils se surprennent à ressentir quelque chose pour quelqu'un, tu ne crois pas ? Je ne t'oblige pas à me dire qui est l'heureux élu, mais je te demande simplement de faire attention. A t'assurer qu'il ne te veut aucun mal. Oui, j'suis arrivé hier soir, ils ne m'ont pas laissé te rendre visite, c'était trop tard. J'ai parlé à ta mère, et Paul, ça se passe un peu mieux.

\- Content de l'apprendre. Puis j'imagine que... Que c'est un mec bien. Il... Il s'appelle Dominic. Mais t'oublies quelque chose d'important qui fait que cela ne pourra jamais marcher.

\- Qui est ?

\- La réciprocité.

* * *

**Le lendemain.**

La sonnerie stridente qui annonce la fin des cours retentit et fit sursauter Dominic qui s'était assoupi, pour changer, au milieu du cours de sciences. Il n'était pas supposé avoir cette heure de cours mais le prof avait trouvé la brillante idée de rajouter un cours dans l'après-midi car ils avaient soi-disant pris « un retard considérable qu'ils se devaient de rattraper pour l'examen de fin d'année ». Dominic enfila son sac en bandoulière et se précipita hors de la salle de cours, pour dévaler les escaliers. Il ne supportait plus l'ambiance du lycée. Il ne supportait plus l'immaturité des élèves de sa classe, l'obsession des professeurs pour cet examen. Plus le temps avançait, plus la charge de travail était grande, et Dom commençait seulement à réaliser que le fameux baccalauréat approchait. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il se mettait plus sérieusement à bosser. Au contraire, les résultats de ses examens blancs avaient été une catastrophe, et ses parents lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il était grand temps de changer d'habitude s'il voulait avoir une chance d'attraper son bac avec mention. La mention. Dominic ne comprenait pas l'engouement que les parents avaient pour ce semblant de valorisation. Il s'en foutait, lui, il se foutait de tout ça. Il voulait simplement avoir son bac pour que ses parents le laisse affronter le domaine de la musique, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Dominic ne manquait pas d'ambition, et c'était bien la seule chose dont il était fier d'avoir. Il s'adossa contre le mur, assis sur ce même banc, attendant Dan, qui passait encore un temps fou à prendre les affaires nécessaires dans son casier. Tous les jours, c'était la même chose. Il entendit des bruits de pas précipités venant des escaliers.

\- Toujours aussi lent, sérieux, qu'est ce que tu glandes pour prendre autant de temps ! Dit-il en se levant d'un bond.

\- J'pense que tu te trompes de personnes, Howard. Réponds Mr Weston, sortant du bâtiment. Dan est toujours en haut, il me semble.

\- J'suis désolé, merci de l'info.

\- J't'en pries. Bon après midi, Dominic. Tu es au courant pour Matthew, je suppose ?

\- Au courant de quoi ?

\- Il sort ce soir, il me semble. Tu n'es pas allé le voir ?

\- Si... Si, il y a une dizaine de jours, mais... On n'est plus en très bon termes.

\- Une raison particulière ?

\- J'ai... Fait ou plutôt dit quelque chose qui n'était pas très...

\- Approprié ? Oui, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, les rumeurs circulent vites, ici. Va le voir, Dom, peu importe ce qu'il t'ai dit. Tu trouveras les mots, il n'y a pas de raisons.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- J'en suis sûr. Cours-y, Dominic.

Dominic sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis se dirigea vers la sortie du lycée, d'un pas hésitant. Plus il avançait vers l'hôpital, plus il sentait l'angoisse l'envahir. Que dire ? Comment expliquer sa longue absence ? Comment faire pour qu'il se sente à nouveau en confiance ? Dominic ne savait pas s'y prendre avec les mots. Il n'avait jamais su s'y prendre. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Il s'était juré de revenir chaque jour pour prendre de ses nouvelles, mais il avait pensé qu'en prenant ses distances, cela permettrait à Matthew de respirer, de faire le vide, de penser à autre chose. Mais au fur et à mesure, il se rendait compte que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour cacher la vrai raison. La vérité est qu'il était mort de peur. Il n'avait jamais eu de tels conflits avec Chris, et Dan. Il n'avait jamais eu à s'excuser, à s'expliquer. Et il savait que Matthew était un gars extrêmement sensible, ce qui rendait la chose d'autant plus compliquée. Tout était encore flou dans sa tête quand il entra dans l'hôpital. Il parcourut les couloirs, et une sensation de malaise s'empara de lui. Il appréhendait. Il n'était pas prêt, ses idées n'étaient pas claires, rien n'était encore préparé dans sa tête. Il s'approcha de la chambre de Matthew, et aperçut quelqu'un en sortir. C'était un homme plutôt grand, mince, et brun. C'est en croisant ses yeux du même bleu déstabilisant que ceux de Matthew qu'il comprit que celui-ci devait être le père de Matthew.

\- Je t'attends dans la voiture, Matt. Dit-il en continuant sa route.

Il s'arrêta au niveau de Dominic et lui lança un large sourire, comme pour l'encourager à rentrer dans cette chambre. Dom sentit une vague de pression l'envahir. Il se stoppa quelques instants, terrifié à l'idée de devoir affronter une nouvelle fois Matthew.

\- Tu es un ami de Matthew ?

\- Je... On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. Vous devez être son père ?

\- C'est ça. Et tu es ?

\- Dominic. Dominic Howard.

\- Oh, je vois. Lança t-il, un large sourire aux lèvres. J'vous laisse seuls.

Dominic fronça les sourcils un instant, pas vraiment sûr de comprendre l'attitude du père de Matthew. Il avança un peu plus, et s'arrêta une nouvelle fois devant la porte de la chambre en question. Celle-ci était entrouverte et Dominic pouvait voir Matthew, dos à lui, s'affairant à ranger ses quelques affaires dans son sac. Il semblait en forme, bien que plutôt maigre, la chemise dans laquelle il nageait en témoignant. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés comme à leur habitude. Ils avaient poussés, et cela renforçait cette impression, ce qui fit sourire Dom. Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration et se décida enfin à franchir cette barrière qui l'empêchait de prononcer quoique ce soit.

\- Bonjour Matthew.

Matthew sursauta et fit volte face. Il scruta Dominic du regard, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le trouble que ressentait l'adolescent. Le brun semblait également mal à l'aise. Il triturait ses doigts, passa une main dans ses cheveux, et baissa la tête, semblant chercher quelque chose à répondre. Après quelques instants, Matthew releva lentement la tête et lança un mince sourire à Dominic. Celui-ci sentit ses membres se détendre quelque peu, et se sentit rassuré.

\- Comment... Comment tu te sens ? C'est Weston qui m'a prévenu que tu étais sorti. Alors... Alors, j'suis venu, parce que... Enfin, j'ai supposé que tu... Que je me devais de le faire.

\- Si t'es là parce que tu te sens obligé, Dom, tu...

\- Non, non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, j'suis désolé, je suis... J'suis pas vraiment doué avec ça... T'as du t'en apercevoir. Enfin bref, je... J'veux juste te dire que si t'as besoin de quoique ce soit, j'suis là... J'te dis pas ça juste parce que je me sens coupable, enfin, pas que je ne me sente pas coupable de ce qui t'es arrivé, mais... Je dis pas ça simplement parce que je veux avoir la conscience tranquille, mais parce que... Parce que quoiqu'il arrive, maintenant, j'veux que tu saches que tu peux me faire confiance.

\- Merci. Enfin, je suppose que c'est ce que je dois dire.

\- Non, t'as pas à me remercier pour ça, Matthew, j'veux dire, c'est normal, j'ai agi comme un con, et j't'ai laissé tomber au moment où t'avais le plus besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter alors... J'te pries de m'excuser.

\- C'était immature c'que tu m'as dit, Dom, l'autre jour, et...

\- Dégueulasse, cruel, je sais, j'en suis conscient. J'étais con. Pour être honnête, j'avais simplement peur de m'en prendre plein la gueule comme toi, d'être le prochain sur leur liste. J'étais puéril, égoïste, et tout ce qui s'en suit. J'suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir blessé, crois-moi, Matthew. Mais, j'ai compris, maintenant, tu sais...

\- ... Peu importe. Oublie ça, Dom. Comment... Comment se passe les cours ? Dit-il, se précipitant de changer de sujet.

\- C'est assez agité, en ce moment, avec le bac qui approche, mais... Je t'ai pris tous les cours, photocopié, puis, si tu comprends pas, j'suis là, t'as qu'à demander, j'ai essayé de suivre pour pouvoir être apte à t'expliquer si nécessaire. Bon, ok, sauf la physique, là, c'est moi qui risque de te demander de l'aide.

\- Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil. Y'a pas de soucis. Lance Matt en riant timidement.

Dominic admet un large sourire, et celui-ci sent un énorme poids se détacher de ses épaules. Et puis, malgré tout ce qu'il a pu pensé et dire du brun, il ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir comme un trou qui se comble enfin. Et il ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte, mais l'adolescent lui avait manqué, sa présence, son rire, tout en lui lui avait manqué. Il avait fini par s'y attacher. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il s'adosse contre le mur en silence, et attend que Matthew finisse de boucler son sac. Celui-ci semble, lui aussi, plutôt soulagé, et rassuré. Mais surtout, Dominic peut déceler une sorte d'étincelle dans ses yeux qui n'apparaissait pas auparavant, une sorte de lueur de détermination, d'espoir. Il ne baissera plus les bras, il est prêt à se battre, Dominic le sait. Celui-ci se redresse et suit Matthew jusqu'à la sortie. Il lui adresse un dernier signe et s'apprête à partir quand le père du brun ne l'interpelle après avoir lancé un clin d'œil lourd de sens à son fils.

\- Dis, Dominic, tu peux venir manger chez nous, si ça te dit. La sortie de Matthew de cet hôpital, ça doit se fêter.

* * *

_**N'oubliez pas de donner vos avis ! **_

_**Blackout &amp; June**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Voilà voilà ! Enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis heureuse de vous dire aussi que j'ai bien bien bien bien foutu la pression à Blackout et donc elle a ENFIN finie cette histoire hehehehe ! Bwef. Encore un peu de patience et vous aurez une fin énorme amigos ! _  
**

* * *

**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE : **

**Salut tout le monde!**

Désolée, encore une fois, de la longue attente! Voilà le prochain chapitre. J'en suis pas très fière, mais je voulais vous prévenir que j'ai fini cette fiction donc l'attente sera plus courte à partir de maintenant (Il reste plus que deux chapitres, mais bon... Voilà voilà).

**Pour les reviews: **

**Ylena:** Un gros merci à toi, t'es la seule à suivre mon histoire et prendre le temps de poster des reviews à chaque chapitre, c'est super cool! Et June a posté la suite, je sais pas si t'as vu! Et pour Ten... Je dois ABSOLUMENT regarder Dr Who, mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps avec les partiels qui approchent (Noooon), je ferais ça pendant les vacances d'été :D Et je comprends ton engouement pour lui, je suis pareil avec... Beaucoup trop de monde.

**King And Cross:** J'suis pas inspirée ce soir, trop fatiguée pour dire des conneries, tu te rends compte de l'état dans lequel je dois être? FELIZ NAVIDAD FELIZ NAVIDAD! I WANT TO WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEAAART.

Spécial dédicace à la biatch de mon keur sans qui je n'aurais pas pu finir ce dernier chapitre. DU LOVE BIATCH DU LOVE... ET DES CHATS.

Voilà, bonne lecture, rendez-vous dans pas longtemps, promis, pour le prochain chapitre, et travaillez-bien! Et ne mangez pas tous vos chocolats du calendrier de l'avent d'un coup, un par jour, les amis, un par jour, on ne craque pas!

**AVE. **

* * *

**UNMASKED**

**Chapitre 14 **:Dreaming Out Loud.

**Vendredi 21 Mars.**

Le soir de la sortie de Matthew de l'hôpital, Dominic avait poliment refusé la proposition de son père. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien lui même. Parce qu'il pensait préférable de laisser Matthew seul un moment avec sa famille après ce qui était arrivé ? Parce qu'ils avaient des choses à se dire qui ne regardaient en aucun cas Dominic ? Parce qu'ils devaient rattraper le temps perdu ? En y réfléchissant bien, il avait découvert qu'il n'y était pas du tout. La vérité, c'était que le jeune adolescent était encore rongé par la culpabilité d'avoir été l'élément déclencheur de la tentative de suicide de son ami. Ou, du moins, c'est ce dont il était persuadé. Il avait eu peur de se retrouver parmi la famille du gars qui s'était résigné à mettre fin à ses jours par sa faute. Alors, il avait refusé. Il avait fui. Encore une fois. Parce qu'il ne semblait savoir faire que ça. Fuir. S'éloigner du danger. S'éloigner de toutes responsabilités. Parce que Dom était un lâche, parce que c'était un mec craintif et dégonflé. Parce qu'il n'avait pas de couilles, comme lui dirait Dan.

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il vraiment faire ? Il l'avait eu, son pardon. Il les avaient dites, ses excuses. Alors pourquoi la culpabilité ne faisait pas tout simplement ses valises ? Pourquoi semblait-elle vouloir rester ancré en lui ? Alors, Dominic s'était démené pour aider Matthew, parce qu'il avait envie de chasser cette culpabilité de son esprit, mais aussi parce qu'il en avait envie. Aussi, parce qu'il se sentait responsable de cet adolescent fragile, et sensible. Aussi, parce qu'il avait ce désir de le voir heureux, et pour de bon, cette fois.

Le retour en cours avait été une chose difficile à traverser pour Matthew. Si les gens ne le regardaient plus avec un regard de dégoût scotché sur leurs visages, ce qu'il avait eu droit, pendant toute cette semaine, c'était de la pitié, des traitements de faveur, et dieu qu'il détestait ça. Les insultes plus immondes les unes que les autres avaient été remplacées par des apitoiements, de la compassion que les gens utilisaient pour se donner bonne conscience, pour laver leur culpabilité de s'être comporté comme des parfaits connards, ou de n'avoir rien fait, rien dit pour prendre sa défense. A chaque fois que Matthew errait dans les couloirs du lycée, il pouvait entendre ces murmures, ces marmonnements de tous ces gens, tous ces hypocrites qui se croyaient discrets : « C'est le mec qui a voulu se suicider » « Vous croyez qu'il va recommencer ? ». Alors, en quoi la situation s'était elle amélioré ? En quoi la situation avait-elle changé ? Il se sentait toujours comme différent, étranger, et bizarre. Ceci étant, Matthew avait réussi à acquérir une certaine confiance en soi qui lui permettait d'avancer, de remonter la pente. Il avait continué les séances avec Will qui l'aidait à se sentir mieux dans sa peau, à s'accepter. Puis, il y avait les gars, ces gars qu'ils savaient présents pour lui. Et il y avait Dom. Alors, il allait se battre. Pour lui.

\- Dominic, tu vas bien en ce moment ?

Dominic était assis sur ce même banc, Jill a ses côtés, attendant que les autre sortent du DS commun qu'ils avaient certains vendredi après-midi. Ils avaient prévu de se balader tous ensemble près de la plage après les cours. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils avaient droit à un beau soleil au mois de mars. Surtout à Teignmouth. Ils avaient encore une bonne heure à attendre, Matthew et Chris sortant toujours dans les derniers. Jill, et Dom, étant de parfaits ignorants en ce qui s'agissait de Mathématiques, ils étaient sortis le plus vite possible. Dom soupira un instant en regardant sa montre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dan était encore en train de plancher sur ce contrôle, lui qui, par habitude, était toujours l'un des premiers à finir.

\- Je sais pas, Jill, j'en sais rien. J'ai juste peur. Puis, y'a Matt... Je... Je sais jamais ce qu'il pense. Je sais pas s'il va bien. S'il va vraiment bien, j'veux dire. J'arrive pas à le cerner. Autant, parfois, j'ai l'impression que tout s'est arrangé entre nous, autant, parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait tout pour m'éviter... Mais, moi, j'sais plus quoi faire, Jill. J'me suis excusé, pourtant. Je sais que ça ne suffit pas forcément. Mais je fais tout, putain, je fais tout pour qu'il réussisse à me pardonner, et ça n'a jamais l'air de lui suffire.

\- Ne lui demande pas plus de ce qu'il est capable de te donner, Dom.

Matthew regardait d'un air vague la feuille du contrôle. Sans rien faire. Sans même vraiment réfléchir. Il n'avait pas encore lu ces exercices. Il n'avait même pas inscrit son nom sur sa copie double. Il se contentait de regarder cette feuille, les yeux vides. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure et demie que le DS avait commencé mais Matthew ne faisait rien.

Il se sentait vide. Tellement vide. Comme privé d'énergie. Comme si ce trop plein d'émotions qui le tiraillait avait disparu lorsqu'il avait essayé d'en finir, lui ôtant toute sensations, le vidant, ne laissant qu'un champ de bataille après la guerre, ne laissant que des ruines. Alors, quel était le pire ? Ne plus y croire, et faire demi tour? Ou se relever mais ne pas savoir quel chemin prendre ?

Matthew était perdu. Il se sentait comme enfermé dans son propre corps. Emprisonné dans sa propre chair. Il esquissa un sourire. Il était d'un pathétisme absolu. Cela en devenait presque amusant.

Il poussa un long soupir de résignation, et regarda sa montre. Il avait environ une heure et demi pour faire ce putain de DS.

Matthew fut l'un des derniers à sortir de la salle. Il ramassa ses affaires, et enfila son sac avant de sortir et de descendre d'un pas nonchalant les quelques marches qui le séparait de la cour. Il poussa la porte du bâtiment et fut tout de suite ébloui par le soleil qui semblait ne pas vouloir quitter cette journée. Pour son plus grand plaisir.

\- Alors, la gonz', on prend tout son temps ?

\- Va t'faire mettre, Dan Smith.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime. Bon, on se bouge d'ici ?

Il les aimaient, ces mecs. Ainsi que Jill. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, malgré tout ce qu'il avait dû traverser, ils restaient les mêmes, et ils agissaient comme par leur habitude. Il n'y avait pas de pitié dans leur regard, il n'y avait pas de compassion, ni, au contraire, de rejet, de haine, de dégoût. Et c'était ce que Matthew voulait. Il ne désirait pas être considéré comme « celui qui a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours », ou encore « celui qui a besoin d'aide ». Matthew esquissa un sourire en écoutant Dan charrier, encore une fois, Dom. Il était peut être encore en bas de la pente, mais si jamais, un jour, il réussissait à la remonter une bonne fois pour toute, ce serait grâce à eux. Grâce à lui. Pour sûr. Ça, Matthew le savait. Alors, il avança avec eux vers la sortie de leur lycée, essayant de chasser toutes ses pensées sombres de son esprit.

\- Alors, ma biatch, ce contrôle ?

\- Pour la énième fois, Dan, arrête de m'appeler biatch, et pour le contrôle, j'en sais rien, et à vrai dire, j'm'en branle pas mal.

Matthew ne put s'empêcher de rire à la remarque du blond. A l'écouter, il se foutait de tout. Un vrai branleur, comme dirait Dan. Mais Matt savait bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la vérité. Dominic avait tendance à se construire une façade de mec insensible, une image de gros dur, pour éviter les critiques, et être tranquille. Mais derrière cette carapace se cachait une véritable fragilité, et Matthew le savait. Il franchit ce grand portail vert et son sourire disparut bien vite quand il le reconnut. Lui. Celui qui lui avait adressé tous ces coups, avec l'aide de trois types de sa classe. Que devait-il faire ? Avancer et éviter tout contact visuel ? L'ignorer ? Essayer de lui tenir tête ? La panique faisant une nouvelle fois rage en lui, il s'était stoppé, plus ou moins inconsciemment, laissant les autres partir devant. Mais Dom sembla se rendre tout à coup compte de l'absence de Matthew, et se retourna d'un geste brusque, en lui adressant un regard inquisiteur.

\- Tout va bien, Matthew ?

\- Je... Oui, t'en fais pas, je...

\- Alors, la tapette, comme ça, on est toujours vivant ? Tu te souviens de moi, j'espère ? Joe !

\- C'est qui celui-là, Matthew ?

\- Personne. Mentit-il.

Dominic n'était pas au courant pour l'agression en question, pour la simple et bonne raison que Matthew avait préféré laisser sous silence cet événement. Seul sa famille le savait, parce que Paul ne lui avait pas laissé le choix que de tout lui avouer. Mais Dom n'était pas dupe, et celui-ci entraîna Matthew à sa suite en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Fais pas attention à lui, il en vaut pas la peine.

Mais contre toute attente, sans que Dom ne puisse faire quoique ce soit pour l'arrêter, le mec en question s'approcha de Matthew et le saisit par le bras, pour l'écarter violemment du blond. Matthew n'eut pas le temps de réaliser quoique ce soit qu'il sentit déjà le poing de Joe s'abattre sur sa mâchoire, rouvrant sa plaie et lui laissant le goût ferreux et métallique du sang dans sa bouche. Il se sentit projeté contre le mur, et se laissa glisser contre celui-ci, courbaturé, et incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il se préparait psychologiquement aux nouveaux coups lorsque Dominic empoigna le col de la chemise de Joe, et le plaqua le plus violemment possible contre le même mur, sa tête heurtant la pierre de plein fouet. Son adversaire tenta de se défaire de son emprise, en assénant un coup au niveau de son arcade sourcilière, et essayant de lui administrer un coup de poing au niveau de son abdomen que Dom évita de justesse par un coup de coude, et c'est son poing qui atterri au niveau de l'œil gauche de Joe. Dominic se saisit une nouvelle fois de son col et le souleva de terre. Celui-ci percuta une nouvelle fois le mur brusquement.

\- Tu vas m'écouter, sale bouffon. Tu ne t'approches plus de Matthew. A partir de maintenant, tu restes loin de lui, c'est compris ? Tu ne lui parles plus, tu ne le touches plus, si tu oses lui lancer ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard, t'auras de mes nouvelles, est-ce clair ?

\- …

\- EST-CE CLAIR ?

\- Oui... Oui, c'est clair.

\- Alors, dégage de là !

Dominic le dégagea de son emprise, et le propulsa violemment en avant. Joe manqua de tomber de tout son long, mais arriva à rester debout en se maintenant à un lampadaire. Il lança un dernier regard et partit en courant dans la direction opposé. Dominic tenta tant bien que mal de prendre sa respiration et asséna un coup de poing au mur et se retourna brusquement, se prenant la tête dans ses mains. Celui-ci était rouge de colère, et des gouttes de transpiration perlaient le long de son front. Il leva la tête et ne réagit pas face aux regards abasourdis du reste de la bande qui n'avait fait que regarder la scène sans rien dire, incapable de faire quoique ce soit, surpris par le comportement, et l'emportement de Dominic. Celui-ci se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Matthew, et se précipita vers lui.

\- Putain, Matthew, tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Dit-il, paniqué, en posant ses mains sur les joues du brun. Il t'a fait mal ? Est-ce que ça va ? T'as rien ? C'est qui ce connard ? Pourquoi il te connaît ? C'est celui qui t'as agressé l'autre fois ? Rajoute t-il en le fixant.

\- Hey, j'vais bien, Dom. J'ai rien. Rien du tout. T'en fais pas. Oui... Oui, c'est lui.

\- Weston nous en avait parlé...T'es sûr ? Parce qu'on peut aller à l'hôpital, j'peux t'y emmener, si tu veux, je.

\- Dom ! J'ai rien. J'vais bien, j'te l'jure.

Dominic hocha la tête rapidement, et esquissa en sourire en ramenant Matt contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras après l'avoir embrassé sur le front. Il le serrait aussi fort que possible, tellement que Matthew se sentait compressé contre son corps, mais il ne disait rien, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Il sentit la main de Dominic se déplacer jusqu'à ses cheveux, et son menton se poser contre son épaule. Ils restèrent immobiles un instant, avant que le blond s'écarte soudainement, faisant un pas en arrière.

\- Bien... Ce serait peut-être préférable que j'te ramène chez toi...

\- Mon frère va encore paniquer s'il me voit dans cet état.

\- Alors, on passe chez moi d'abord pour arranger ça. Les gars, allez-y, on se voit demain !

Dominic se retourna brusquement pour se diriger vers son scooter, fuyant les regards narquois et lourd de sens de Dan et Chris, Steve et Jill arborant un simple sourire franc. Mais surtout, pour éviter le regard inquisiteur de Matthew, inquisiteur mais surtout perdu. Dominic ne dit rien et se contenta de lui tendre le casque d'un geste assez brusque et distant. La vérité, c'est qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même pourquoi il s'était tant emporté. C'était comme s'il n'avait plus été maître de ses actes durant un court instant, comme si une force avait pris possession de son corps. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de se jeter sur Joe quand celui-ci s'en était pris à Matthew, _son_ Matthew. Cela lui était venu naturellement. Dès qu'il s'agissait de Matthew, l'adolescent devenait protecteur, et se sentait immédiatement concerné, responsable. Il avait ce besoin de le sentir en sécurité, de le voir heureux. Mais, pourquoi ? Une partie de lui avait déjà une idée sur ce point, mais il refusait de l'admettre. Celui-ci sursauta quand il sentit les mains de Matthew se poser sur ses hanches. Il secoua la tête quelque peu pour se remettre les idées en place, et accéléra. Il devait se ressaisir. Et maintenant. Celui-ci sentit une légère tape sur son épaule qui le coupa de ses pensées. Matt lui pointa du doigt le panneau de limitation de vitesse, indiquant 50. Le blond appuya fermement sur le frein quand il vit l'aiguille de sa moto indiquer 90. Il avait tellement été absorbé par toutes ces questions qui le tiraillaient qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à la route.

Il prit sur sa gauche, et s'arrêta devant chez lui, se garant à côté de la voiture de sa sœur. Il s'extirpa de son engin, tout comme Matt qui le suivit à l'intérieur de sa maison, boitant. Son genou avait percuté le mur de plein fouet lors de son altercation avec Joe. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle qui faisait office de cuisine et de salon. Dominic posa son sac sur le canapé, et jeta ses chaussures un peu plus loin.

\- T'étais pas sensé te balader avec tes potes ? Dit son père en entrant à son tour dans la pièce. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Rajoute t-il en constatant l'état de son fils, et de Matthew.

\- Un mec s'en est pris à Matthew.

\- Vous ferez mieux de désinfecter ça, l'autre est dans quel état ?

\- Mal au point. Réponds simplement Dominic.

\- C'est pas forcément la solution la plus efficace, Dom, et tu le sais.

\- Ce gars est un putain d'abruti, papa, ce connard l'a bien cherché.

Dominic se dirigea dans la salle de bain sans ajouter un mot de plus, Matt sur ses talons. Il se saisit d'un flacon de désinfectant, et d'un morceau de coton et porta sa main sur le visage du brun. Matthew restait silencieux, et sentit une gêne soudaine l'envahir quand Dom rapprocha dangereusement son visage du sien pour vérifier l'état de son œil. Évidemment, les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et sa gorge se serra. Et avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser ce qui allait se passer, ses lèvres s'étaient déjà posées sur celles de Dominic. Celui-ci mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte de la tournure actuelle des choses, mais finit par s'écarter brusquement jusqu'au mur.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais, Matthew ? C'était quoi ça ? Lance Dom sur la défensive.

\- Je... Je sais pas, j'suis désolé. J'ai pas... J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai cru que... Après ce qui s'était passé cet aprem... J'suis désolé, Dom, j'voulais pas... Ça n'arrivera plus.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as cru, Matt ?

\- J'ai cru... J'ai cru que tu voulais qu'il se passe quelque chose... C'est pas le cas... J'imagine ?

\- … Tu devrais... Tu sais... Rentrer chez toi.

-T'as pas répondu à ma question, Dom... C'est pas le cas, pas vrai ?

\- Je... Vas t-en, Matthew. S'il te plaît. Rentres chez toi.

Matthew ouvrit la bouche avec l'intention de rajouter quelque chose mais la referma l'instant d'après, s'abstenant. Il passa devant Dominic qui baissa la tête, fuyant tout contact visuel.

Il soupira et passa la porte, avant de sortir de la maison de son ami.

Encore une fois, il venait de tout foutre en l'air.

* * *

**NOTE DE JUNE :** J'espère que ce retournement de situatioooooooon vous a plu !  
N'oubliez pas les reviews, DES REVIEW OK ! Elle le mérite les gars, en plus vous avez de quoi parler làààà ! Avec la petite action de fin et tout hop hop !

Bwef.

**Bisous et Chocolats**

**Blackout &amp; June. **


	15. Chapter 15

_**JOYEUX NOEEEEEEEEL ! Regardez qui vous offre un beau cadeau ! (quoi qu'on peut pas considérer Blackout comme un cadeau de Noel à part entière... trop chiante... trop biatch *keur keur keur*).  
Bwef ! Enjaillez-vous devant ce nouveau chapitre de UNMASKED ! **_

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE : **_

_Salut les gens! _

_J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël, que vous avez eu des cadeaux de fifous, et tout et tout! _

_J'vous offre le prochain chapitre! C'est une sorte de transition, donc il se passe pas grand chose, mais la fic est bientôt terminée!_

_**Reviews !** _

_**Ylena:** Encore un gros merci, tes reviews me font (toujours) extrêmement plaisir! Mes fictions sont souvent déprimantes, j'avoue, j'ai tendance à toujours tomber dans le dramatisme et tout, mais ça finit (dans la plupart des cas), bien! J'espère que ça va te plaire, et la suite devrait pas tarder!_

_**Krushnik bleu:** J'ai rien à dire, on n'a pas renouvelé nos conneries, puis j'ai surtout la flemme de te parler, en fait. _

_Toujours spécial dédicace à toi, ma grosse biatch (Surtout que t'as fait l'effort insurmontable de me poster une review, atta). Merci, Joyeux Noël, et bave pas trop devant The Boys Are Back. _

_**Voilà! Bonne lecture, AVE.** _

_PS: La dépression qui s'apparente à la dysthymie, j'en fais rapidement allusion dans le chapitre, j'l'ai pas inventé, j'ai recherché ça sur Internet!_

* * *

**UNMASKED**

**Chapitre 15 : **Lost.

**Samedi 22 Mars.**

_Matthew ouvrit la bouche avec l'intention de dire quelque chose mais la referma l'instant d'après, s'abstenant. Il passa devant Dominic qui baissa la tête, fuyant tout contact visuel. _

_Il soupira, et passa la porte, avant de sortir de la maison de son ami. _

Il n'avait même pas eu la force de s'excuser. Sa gorge était noué, ses dents serrées aussi fort que possible pour essayer de se contenir. Mais à peine franchit t-il le portail qui donne sur le jardin de la maison des Howard que son corps lâcha prise, ses jambes le lâchèrent, et il tomba à genoux à même le trottoir, se prenant la tête entre ses mains, s'insultant mentalement de tous les noms. Des larmes de rage coulèrent le long de ses joues. Une scène qui s'était trop de fois répétée. Des larmes qui n'avaient que trop coulées. Matthew avait mal. Si mal.

Mais putain, mais Matthew, à quoi tu pensais au juste ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans la tête ? Tu le savais que Dominic allait mal réagir, non ? Tu le sais qu'il est hétéro, pourtant. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu viens l'embrasser ? Mais putain, mais Matthew, mais faut être sacrément con pour agir de la sorte. Alors, maintenant, à toi d'en payer les conséquences.

C'était toujours la même chose. Toujours ce même enchaînement. Toujours cette envie d'y croire qui motivait l'adolescent. Mais à peine faisait t-il un pas que cette putain de réalité le tirait en arrière. Et sa tendance à toujours dramatiser ce qui lui arrivait n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Matthew se redressa et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Ce Dieu, dont tout le monde parlait. Existait t-il vraiment ? Matthew n'en était pas convaincu. Parce que s'il existait vraiment, alors qu'attendait t-il ? Son suicide ? Sa mort ? Qu'attendait t-il pour l'aider ? Qu'attendait t-il pour daigner lever le petit doigt pour le sortir de cette merde ? Qu'attends-tu ? Pourquoi laisses-tu un jeune adolescent de 17 ans se détruire petit à petit ?

Au fond, peut être que Matthew se trompait. Peut être que ce Dieu était bien réel. Et peut être que la raison pour laquelle il ne l'aidait pas était nulle autre parce qu'il avait choisi de ne pas l'aider, parce que Matthew n'était pas d'une importance capitale. Après tout, Matthew, qu'est ce qui te fais penser que tu mérites d'être sauvé ? Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Qu'un ange va descendre du Paradis et te délivrer de tes démons ? On n'est pas dans Supernatural, ici, Matthew. On est dans la vrai vie. Là où tu n'as pas d'autres choix que d'accepter ton sort et fermer ta gueule. Là où tu n'as pas d'autres choix que te démerder par toi même si tu veux avoir une chance de t'en sortir.

_One day, it's here, and then it's gone._

_How are you still holding on ? _

_How are you still holding on ?_

La musique à fond dans les oreilles, un sourire s'installa sur le visage de Matthew. Trop d'ironie tue l'ironie. Et pour couronner le tout, la pluie commença à tomber lourdement sur Teignmouth. Cela faisait une bonne heure que Matthew marchait. Il ne savait pas où aller. Il souhaitait simplement s'éloigner. S'éloigner de cette ville. S'éloigner de Dominic. S'éloigner de ses problèmes. Commencer une nouvelle vie, changer d'identité, et avoir une chance d'être heureux. Enfin. Matthew était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, absorbé par sa musique qu'il ne fit pas attention à l'homme qui avançait en face de lui, et le percuta. Il marmonna un vague « désolé » et s'éloigna, continuant sa route.

\- Matthew ? Fit la voix de l'homme qu'il venait de bousculer.

Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec nulle autre que Will Graham. Il regarda autour de lui, et s'aperçut qu'il avait marché inconsciemment jusqu'au cabinet de son psychologue. Peut être parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider, parce qu'il était le seul à le comprendre vraiment. S'il en était là où il en était aujourd'hui, c'était en grande partie grâce à ce jeune psy.

Celui-ci venait de finir sa journée et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, mais quelque chose lui disait que sa journée serait un peu plus longue que prévu. Il ne pouvait pas laisser un de ses plus jeunes patients, seul sous la pluie, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré, l'air complètement perdu, déconnecté du monde réel.

\- Matthew ?

\- J'voulais pas, Will, j'voulais pas, mais il m'a pas laissé le choix, c'était plus fort que moi. J'ai jamais voulu, ça, moi. Jamais. Dit Matthew, la voix tremblante.

\- … Entre. Réponds Will en lui ouvrant la porte.

Le psychologue jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre pendant qu'il s'écartait pour laisser le jeune adolescent passer, monter les quelques marches qui le séparait de son bureau, et l'attendre devant la porte de son cabinet. Il était 19h passé, et Will n'était pas prêt de rentrer chez lui. Il prit son portable, et envoya un message à la mère de Matthew, pour la prévenir que son fils était bien en sécurité, et qu'il le ramènerait dès que possible, supposant que le jeune brun était parti sans prévenir personne, comme il en avait trop souvent l'habitude. Il avait appris à bien connaître cet adolescent, cela faisait maintenant plus de trois mois que le psychologue suivait Matthew, le voyant toutes les semaines. Il sortit de ses pensées, et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers pour le rejoindre sur le pallier. Il prit la clé de sa poche, et ouvrit le cabinet, fermant la porte derrière Matthew. Celui-ci s'assied sur cette chaise habituelle, et baissa la tête, ses mains tapotant ses cuisses, réflexe qu'il avait quand quelque chose le stressait, autrement dit, les trois quarts du temps. Will s'assied à son bureau après avoir déposé son manteau un peu plus loin. Il prit une grande inspiration et concentra son entière attention sur l'étudiant. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, encore humide de l'averse. Des gouttes de pluies perlaient encore sur son visage, et Will se doutait qu'il devait mobiliser tout son self-control pour ne pas craquer. Encore une fois.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- J'suis désolé de te déranger...

\- Matthew, y'a pas de soucis. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je... C'est ridicule... Je suis ridicule.

\- Je suis sûr que non. Je suis pas là pour juger, Matthew, tu t'en souviens ?

Matthew hocha la tête rapidement, et posa ses mains sur la table. Sa jambe tressautait, tique qu'il possédait depuis qu'il était gosse. Il se frotta les yeux et soupira en plongeant son regard dans celui de Will. Aide moi voulait t-il lui dire. Aide moi parce que je ne sais plus quoi faire. Matthew avait eu la naïveté de croire qu'une fois qu'il commencerait à se faire suivre, son état s'améliorerait du jour au lendemain. Mais on n'était pas dans les films, ici. Cela avait pris du temps pour qu'il réussisse plus ou moins à se remettre sur pied, et ce n'était pas encore terminé. Il y aura encore des jours sombres que Matthew devra traverser, des obstacles que Matthew devra franchir. Dépression qui s'apparente à la dysthymie, lui avait diagnostiqué Will. C'était bien jolie, mais Matthew n'y connaissait rien, lui. Alors, le psychologue lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un trouble dépressif que certaines personnes peuvent connaître bien avant d'être diagnostiquées car ces dernieres peuvent croire que cette dépression fait partie intégrante de leur caractère, et ne parlent pas ainsi de leurs symptômes à qui que ce soit. Mais, au fond, qu'est ce que ça lui changeait ?

\- Je... C'est à propos de Dominic. Joe a voulu « m'agresser à nouveau », et... Il a... Il a pris ma défense, alors évidemment, moi, je... Je croyais que... Tu sais, ça aurait pu être réciproque.

\- Et ça ne l'est pas ?

\- Je... J'ai fait une connerie, Will, une grosse connerie. Je... je l'ai embrassé, et lui, il s'est braqué, évidemment. Sauf que moi, j'veux pas le perdre. J'suis qu'un putain d'abruti. J'fais quoi, Will, qu'est ce que je fais ? J'voulais pas tout ça, moi. J'ai tout gâché. J'veux pas le perdre, Will, j'veux pas le perdre... J'peux pas le perdre, lui aussi.

\- Tu ne le perdras pas, Matt, tu m'entends ? Tu ne le perdras pas. J'te le promets.

* * *

\- Dom... ? Dom, c'est Amy, j'peux entrer ?

Plus de deux heures que Dominic était enfermé dans sa chambre, adossé contre ce mur. Il soupira, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, en levant les yeux vers le plafond. La veille, après que Matthew soit parti après cet incident, il était resté debout, contre le mur, complètement paralysé. Immobile. Pétrifié. Qu'est ce qu'allait s'imaginer Matthew ? Dominic était ce qu'il y avait de plus hétéro, ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il aimait penser croire. A vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais posé la question jusqu'à maintenant. Seulement, quand l'adolescent avait posé ses lèves sur les siennes, Dominic n'avait pas trouvé ça répugnant. Pas désagréable. Bizarre. Mais pas désagréable. Et il fallait bien admettre que Matthew ne l'avait pas laissé de glace. Loin de là. Mais Dominic ne voulait pas l'admettre. Non. Il était hétéro. Hétéro. Et rien d'autre. Dominic était un homme. Un vrai.

Alors, il avait tout fait pour oublier cet épisode. Il avait essayé de le rayer de sa mémoire. De l'effacer. En vain. Les mots de Matthew tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. « Je croyais que tu voulais qu'il se passe quelque chose. » Ces mots le hantaient. Ils ne voulaient pas le lâcher. A peine fermait-il les yeux qu'il sentait le contact des lèvres de Matthew sur les siennes. A peine fermait-il les yeux qu'il pouvait voir le visage de Matthew. Il le voyait s'excuser, il voyait son air désolé, complètement perdu. Il le voyait s'en aller. Il voyait cette même scène, inlassablement. Cela en devenait vraiment flippant. Et ces tas de questions venaient ensuite l'envahir. Et s'il faisait une connerie ? Et s'il ne voulait plus lui parler ? Et s'il rayait leur amitié ? Et si... ?

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi aimer un mec comme lui ? Pourquoi ? Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, pourquoi diable être attiré par lui ? Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. C'était simplement un parfait crétin arrogant, lâche et prétentieux. Rien de plus. Il n'avait rien à lui apporter. Il n'avait rien à lui offrir. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Il en était incapable. Matthew méritait mieux. Tellement mieux.

\- Dominic ? Il s'est passé quoi hier soir ? Papa m'a dit que Matthew s'était cassé comme un voleur, et qu'il ne t'avais plus vu de la soirée.

\- Il se passe que Matthew est un putain d'abruti, Amy. Il avait pas le droit d'me faire ça. Il a tout gâché.

\- De te faire quoi... ?

\- Il... Il m'a embrassé.

\- Oh... Et ? Dit simplement Amy, ne paraissant pas vraiment étonné.

\- Alors, ça veut dire... Qu'il... Qu'il m'aime.

\- Bonne remarque, Dominic. Jusqu'à là, j'arrive à te suivre. Réponds elle en se moquant.

\- Amy, t'es sensé m'aider, là. Tu sais... Me soutenir ?

\- La question que tu dois te poser, Dom, c'est est ce que toi, tu l'aimes ?

\- Je... Je sais pas, j'en sais rien, moi. Comment veux tu que je sache ?

\- Je sais pas... Par le fait que tu me parles tout le temps de lui, peut être, ou alors, par le fait que tu le défends quoiqu'il arrive, par le fait que tu es plus que protecteur avec lui, par le fait que tu n'as jamais été aussi épanoui que depuis que tu l'as rencontré... Je continue, où t'as capté l'essentiel ?

\- J'peux pas être gay, Amy. J'peux pas aimer un autre mec, c'est... J'peux pas. J'suis pas gay, putain.

\- Quand il t'as embrassé, Dom, quand Matthew t'as embrassé, ça t'as pas laissé indifférent, j'me trompe ?

\- Je...

\- Et t'as trouvé ça dégueulasse ? Immonde ? Répugnant ?

\- … Non. Dit Dominic dans un souffle.

\- Alors, en quoi as t-il tout gâché, Dominic ? Le seul qui se comporte comme un putain d'abruti, ici, c'est toi.

* * *

_**Note de June :** Si toi aussi tu penses que Dom est un boulet, tape dans tes mains ! CLAP CLAP CLAP. _  
_Hum... On approche du but mes chères, faites moi confiance (j'vous rappelle que j'ai tout lu avant vous MOUHAHAAAAAAA). Ca se corse (ça s'écrit vraiment comme la Corse ?) et ça devient chaud paaaaaatate. _  
_Comme Domi j'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noel et je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes ! (GAVEZ VOUS COMME DES PORCS DE CHOCOLAT). _

**_ZOUBI ! _**

**_June &amp; Blackout _**

_(PS : j'oubliais... GO LES REVIEWS POUR BLACKOUT LES AMOURS !)_


	16. Chapter 16

_**AVANT DERNIER CHAPITRE, AVANT DERNIEEEEEEER CHAPIIIIIITRE**_

* * *

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE** : _

_Yo!_

_Voilà le chapitre 16, c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre, j'en suis pas spécialement fière! Le dernier est beaucoup plus long que les autres (A qui la faute? J'vous laisse deviner)_  
_J'espère que ça va vous plaire! _

_**Pour les reviews:**_

_**Ylena:** L'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup, encore une fois, dans ce chapitre, mais le dernier va vraiment faire bouger les choses! Merci beaucoup encore pour ton soutien et pour tes reviews continuelles, c'est vraiment sympa, et ça motive!_

_**Spéciale dédicace à Krushnik Bleu!** Même qu'un jour, on va l'avoir cette conversation Skype sans coupures (Si si... Un jour!) Encore trois semaines de cours et on se retrouve comme au premier jour ddr ma gueule. _

_Merci à cette putain de biatch. Je t'étouffe de keurs!_

_AVE et bonne lecture!_

* * *

**UNMASKED**

**Chapitre 16** : God Must Hates Me.

**Mercredi 9 avril.**

Une sonnerie stridente retentit. Dominic eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Matthew était déjà sorti de la salle de cours où ils venaient d'ingurgiter deux heures d'histoire à écrire comme des acharnés. Les élèves pouvaient sentir le stress des professeurs qui luttaient pour finir le programme pour mettre le plus de chance du côté de leurs étudiants. Et cela se ressentait en cours. A peine le prof arrivé qu'il s'asseyait en face des élèves et commençaient la lecture de leurs fiches. Pendant l'entière durée de leurs cours. Seulement, Dominic n'était pas stressé, lui. Ou plutôt, si, il était mort de trouille, mais ça n'avait aucun lien avec le bac. Le bac, il s'en foutait. Le bac, c'était loin. Le bac, c'était dans deux mois. Dominic ne s'en souciait pas, et avait l'impression que les profs en faisaient des tonnes pour quelque chose qui n'en valait pas la peine. Oh, il voulait l'avoir son bac. Il allait travailler, ça oui, mais pas maintenant. En ce moment, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Comme Matthew, par exemple. Comme Matthew qu'il ne voyait quasiment plus depuis plus de deux semaines. Matthew qui ne lui parlait plus. Matthew qui s'enfuyait comme un voleur chaque soir après les cours. Avait-il honte de ce qu'il avait fait ? Considérait-il son geste comme une erreur ? Avait t-il seulement peur de l'affronter ? Dominic ne supportait pas d'être laissé dans l'ignorance. Il voulait savoir, il voulait des réponses.

Alors, Dominic s'extirpa de ses songes. Il allait les avoir, ses réponses. Il se précipita en dehors de la salle B.207, et traversa en courant ce long couloir, pour descendre quatre à quatre les escaliers. Il ouvrit la porte du bâtiment à la volée, et se retrouva dehors, saisit par le vent, et heurté par la puissance de la pluie qui tombait depuis quelques heures. Il mit sa capuche rapidement, et tourna sa tête dans tous les sens, espérant reconnaître Matthew. Et il le vit, quelques minutes plus tard. Assis sur un banc, ne prenant pas la peine de s'abriter, attendant le bus. C'était fou comme Dominic ne comprenait pas les actes de Matthew. Il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis des années, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre certaines choses. Cette manie qu'il avait de ne pas se réfugier sous un abri quand il pleuvait, comme si ça ne le gênait pas. Cette manie qu'il avait parfois de hausser les épaules quand on lui faisait une réflexion, comme si rien n'avait d'importance, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Cette manie qu'il avait de ne pas se prêter d'importance, qu'il avait de se rabaisser, les trois quarts du temps. Et il y en avait d'autres. Il y en avait tellement. De choses que Dominic ne comprenait pas par rapport à cet étudiant. Il pourrait en faire une dissertation. Mais il n'en tenait que rarement compte, et c'était peut être cela, au fond, qui l'attirait tant chez lui.

Il s'approcha de plus en plus de lui et finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés, restant silencieux un moment. Il sentit Matthew se tendre d'un coup. Il le sentait apeuré et stressé. Putain ce qu'il détestait ça. Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Tu sais, Matthew, j'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe dans ta tête. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi t'as fait ça l'autre soir. Mais surtout, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu me fuis, comme ça.

\- Sérieusement, Dominic?

Dominic frissonna. Le ton de Matthew avait changé de d'habitude. Il était plus distant, plus froid. Et il l'avait appelé Dominic. Il ne l'appelait que très rarement par son prénom. Et c'était souvent signe de conversation sérieuses et difficiles que Dominic se passerait bien. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers son ami qui passait une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, trempés de la pluie qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter.

\- Non mais tu plaisantes, j'espère, Dom! T'as pas une toute petite idée sur la question, ou t'es juste trop con pour l'admettre? Je te l'ai dit, Dom, je te l'ai dit clairement. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Ça veut dire quoi ça, à ton avis? Que je t'ai embrassé pour le fun, peut être ? … JE T'AIME DU CON.

Bien sûr que Dom le savait. Il l'avait toujours su, mais il avait besoin d'entendre Matthew le dire à haute voix. Il avait envie d'entendre ses mots de sa propre bouche. Mais maintenant que Matthew l'avait fait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout ceci était une erreur. Il se sentait misérable, d'un pathétisme à vomir.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je fuis, hein ? Je prends mes distances, je prends mes distances parce que je sais que c'est pas réciproque. Parce que je sais que tout ce que j'espère restera dans ma tête, dans mon imagination. Je prends mes distances parce que je veux t'oublier, toi et ton sourire qui me rend complètement dingue. Et je sais que je me ferais toujours des films tant que tu ne me l'auras pas dit clairement. Alors, dis-le Dom. Dis-le moi.

\- Te dire quoi, Matt ? Lanca Dominic, les yeux emplis de larmes.

\- Que tu ne m'aimes pas ! Hurla Matthew.

C'était comme une bombe que Dominic recevait en pleine face. Quelque chose se brisa en lui. Son cœur loupa un battement, et il restait debout, immobile, devant Matthew, les bras ballants, incapable de dire ce que lui demandait Matt. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas. Matthew continuait à jurer, ses bras s'agissant dans tous les sens, serrant les dents, transpirant. Il continuait à hurler, mais Dominic n'entendait rien. Il le voyait, ça oui. Il le voyait bouger dans tous les sens en faisant de grands gestes qui laissaient imaginer l'état de colère dans lequel il était. Mais il n'entendait rien. Il voyait les quelques larmes perlaient le long de ses joues, il voyait Matthew se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour se contenir. Il voyait ses mains trembler sous le coup de la fureur. Il voyait tout ça. Mais il n'entendait rien. La vue de ce spectacle défaitiste et désespéré le tiraillait déjà, et lui donnait envie de vomir ses entrailles. La peur lui nouait l'estomac. La colère de Matthew laissait un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Et quand Dominic se décida enfin à réagir, le bus arrivait déjà à la hauteur de Matthew, et il se rétracta, incapable de trouvait quelque chose de convenable à dire.

\- Tu vois, Dominic. T'es un lâche, tu n'oses même pas me dire cette putain de vérité qui te brûle les lèvres.

\- Matthew...

Mais il était déjà parti, sans jeter un regard à Dominic, le laissant seul, son cœur battant à tout rompre, son cœur battant tellement fort qu'il pouvait le sentir résonnait dans tout son corps. « MERDE » hurla t-il en se retournant brusquement, attirant les regards des passants. « PUTAIN » lâcha t-il une deuxième fois assénant un coup de poing au mur qui se situait en face de lui, ne faisant qu'augmenter la douleur, et qui fit craquer ses os, empirant l'état de sa main, déjà bien amoché par le coup qu'il avait donné à ce même mur, et à ce Joe il y a quelques semaines. Il jura encore une fois et ramena sa main contre lui. Mais celui-ci passa outre la douleur, et se mit en chemin, marchant là où ses pas voulaient bien le mener. Il se trouvait cruel et stupide, lâche et égoïste, abject et répulsif. En quelques minutes, il s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait juste en face d'une des Églises de Teignmouth, situé à quelques centaines de mètres de l'hôpital où Matthew avait passé quelques jours. Oh, Dominic avait été élevé dans une ambiance plutôt croyante, et avait reçu une éducation catholique, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment cru en Dieu, ou du moins, il n'y pensait jamais. Il ne comprenait pas ce que les gens pouvaient trouver de soulageant dans une religion, peu importe de laquelle il s'agissait. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait envie d'y croire. Il se dirigea d'un pas incertain à l'intérieur de l'édifice religieux. Il poussa la porte lentement, et entra, craintif, en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il enleva sa capuche, se rappelant des reproches que sa mère pouvait lui faire les quelques fois où ils se rendaient à une célébration. Souvent à Noël, ou à Pâques. Il se voyait encore râler, il se voyait encore traîner les pieds pour y aller. Mais il acceptait toujours car il savait qu'après, il pouvait aller chercher les œufs partout dans le jardin, ou ouvrir ses cadeaux. C'était du chantage, et ça marchait. Il fut tiré de ses songes par l'ambiance trop silencieuse que dégageait l'endroit. Silencieux, mais paisible. Il jeta un coup d'œil, il n'y avait personne. Il s'aventura dans les allées de l'Église, et s'assied à l'un des premiers bancs, et fixa cet autel. Il fut coupé dans ses pensées et sursauta par l'arrivée d'un prêtre qui sortit en ouvrant la porte qui donnait sur la salle où Dominic avait l'habitude de retrouver ses amis d'enfance au milieu d'une messe pour assister à un temps accordé aux enfants et dans lequel était proposé plusieurs activités pour rendre la religion, la messe peut être plus attrayante, ou autre, Dominic ne savait pas.

\- Vous allez bien, Monsieur ? Dit d'une voix particulièrement calme le prêtre en question.

\- Oh, ma main, hum... Je sais pas, je ne crois pas.

\- Je ne parlais pas forcément de votre main.

\- Oh... Euh... J'en sais rien.

\- Généralement, les gens qui viennent en dehors des célébrations et qui s'assoient comme vous ont des soucis, c'est pourquoi ils viennent chercher de l'aide ici.

\- Ouai, je... A vrai dire, j'suis pas vraiment catholique... Sans offenses.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici, alors ? Réponds-il, silencieux, et souriant.

\- J'en sais trop rien... J'suis désespéré, j'imagine... ?

Il était désespéré, ça oui. Tellement désespéré qu'il en venait à entrer dans une Église, et parler avec un prêtre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ouai, fallait être sacrément au bout du rouleau.

Il baissa la tête, et soupira de résignation. Des gouttes d'eau glissaient le long de ses cheveux encore humides pour venir s'écraser contre le col de sa chemise. Le prêtre n'avait rien ajouté. Il restait silencieux, mais n'obtenant rien de plus de la part de Dominic, il se décida à continuer la conversation.

\- Vous voulez en parler ?

\- Avec vous ? Genre, une confession ou un truc du genre ?

\- Seulement si vous le voulez. On peut aussi juste discuter.

Dominic hésita un instant, mais cet homme le rassurait. Il avait ce sourire bienveillant qui arrivait à l'apaiser. Il lui parlait très calmement, ne posant pas plus de question par rapport à son poignet en sang, ou à son état misérable. Il était tellement calme. Tellement paisible. Tellement serein. Dominic réfléchit encore quelques secondes et fut incapable de refuser. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Alors, il hocha la tête doucement, arborant un sourire timide.

\- Juste parler, alors... Une confession pour un mec qui croit pas en Dieu, ce serait peut être pas très judicieux. On est pas quand même sensé... Aller dans l'un de vos habitacles bizarres... ?

\- Pas forcément. On peut rester ici si vous vous sentez plus à l'aise.

Dominic acquiesça. Cela faisait une trotte qu'il n'avait pas côtoyer de prêtre. Il les trouvait souvent fermé d'esprit, et plutôt traditionnels. Mais celui-ci était différent. Il était jeune. Il était sûrement nouveau dans la paroisse parce que Dominic ne l'avait jamais croisé auparavant. Pas comme s'il passait son temps dans la paroisse, mais Teignmouth n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une grande ville.

\- Vous vous appelez comment ?

\- Dominic.

\- Enchanté, je suis Gabriel. Alors... Qu'est ce qui se passe pour que vous soyez si désespéré, au point de venir dans une Eglise.

\- Je...

Dominic se bloqua. Qu'est ce qu'il était sensé dire ? Il n'avait pas pensé à ça jusqu'ici mais les gays étaient rarement le bienvenu ici, et ils n'étaient pas franchement accepté par la religion catholique, qui considérait que c'était une sorte de péché capital, ou quelque chose du genre, et qui signifiait une entrée toute tracée en Enfer. Pas qu'il l'était, ça, il n'en savait rien, et c'était plutôt ça le cœur du problème. Mais ses soucis venaient bien de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Matthew. Quand il allait lui dire ça, Gabriel allait sûrement se braquer et le renvoyer chez lui.

\- Je ne pense pas être la bienvenu ici...

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

\- Parce que si j'vais pas bien, en ce moment, c'est à cause d'un autre garçon... C'est parce que je l'ai laissé tombé au moment où il avait le plus besoin de moi. C'est parce qu'il m'aime, et que moi, je suis complètement pommé, terrifié à l'idée que ce soit réciproque...

Dominic attendait la réaction de Gabriel. Il attendait des insultes, un ordre de sortir directement de ce lieu sacré, de cette Église, de la « Maison de Dieu », peu importe comment il appelait cet endroit. Mais Gabriel ne faisait rien de tout ça. Il restait parfaitement calme, se contentant de regarder cette croix accroché sur le mur au dessus de l'autel.

\- Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi, Dominic ?

\- Je sais pas, j'pensais que vous alliez me virer d'ici. Après tout, j'suis sûrement un PD, j'ai rien à faire dans ce « lieu saint », je risquerais d'infecter cet endroit purgé de toutes injustices. Dit-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être ironique.

\- Je ne te virerais pas d'ici, Dominic. Tu es encore le bienvenu dans mon Église. Tu as ta place, ici, tout autant que chaque croyant qui passe cette porte.

\- Mais je ne suis pas vraiment croyant... Et puis, vous avez rien contre nous ?

\- Les gays... ? Tous les prêtres ne sont pas homophobes, Dominic. Certains le sont... Beaucoup, oui, j'en conviens. Mais qui te dis que je suis d'accord avec leurs positions ?

Oui. Définitivement, ce prêtre était différent. Il n'avait pas ce côté coincé, et fermé qu'il avait retrouvé chez tous les autres qu'il avait connu étant jeune. Et ce qui surprenait Dominic au plus haut point, c'était sa capacité à rester calme, et tranquille. Il venait de tourner en dérision la religion catholique et celui-ci ne cherchait pas à l'en contredire, ou le convaincre de croire en Dieu.

\- Vous êtes plus ouverts que les autres. Et définitivement plus compréhensif.

\- Si tu le dis... Ce garçon, comment s'appelle t-il ?

\- Matthew. Il s'appelle Matthew.

\- Pourquoi es-tu effrayé de ressentir quelque chose pour lui ?

\- Je sais pas... Puis, au fond... Au fond, c'est pas le fait que ce soit réciproque qui m'apeure. Ce qui me terrifie, c'est ce que je ressens déjà pour lui. Parce qu'il m'a embrassé et ça reste coincé dans ma tête. Il... Il m'obsède. Il est fragile, vous savez ? Une plume pourrait le briser. Il est si innocent, et tellement sensible. Il vient de sortir d'une très mauvaise passe. Et vous voyez, c'est ça qui me gêne tant dans votre religion. Vous passez votre temps à affirmer que Dieu existe, moi je demande qu'à vous croire, mais pourquoi il n'a pas aidé Matthew ? Pourquoi il l'a laissé essayer de se suicider ? Pourquoi il laisse des gens crever dans les rues ? Pourquoi il laisse des gamins de 15 ans mourir d'un cancer ? Pourquoi il laisse des enfants être battus par leurs parents ? Pourquoi il laisse des filles se faire violer par de gros dégueulasses ? Pourquoi ? Expliquez-moi parce que franchement, j'ai dû mal à capter où elle est votre bonté, là dedans.

Dominic avait haussé le ton. Il serrait les poings, empirant la douleur qu'il ressentait au poignet. Il s'était emporté, mais, encore une fois, Gabriel ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il paraissait plutôt concerné et soucieux, au contraire. C'était un sujet, des remarques qui revenaient souvent, et c'était plutôt difficile à expliquer.

\- Matthew lui as-t-il demandé de l'aide, Dominic ? Et pourquoi crois-tu avoir croisé le chemin de Matthew ? Par pur hasard ? Oui, ça peut l'être, mais peut-être est-ce une décision prise de là haut. Dieu n'est pas là pour faire la police, Dominic. C'est bien pour ça qu'il a laissé le libre arbitre aux hommes. C'est à eux de prendre les bonnes décisions, parfois. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je conçois la chose. Pourquoi as-tu peur de ce que tu ressens ?

\- Parce que j'aime pas me sentir dépendant de quelqu'un, j'imagine.

\- Mais tu l'es déjà... N'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je... Je crois, oui.

\- Alors cours le rejoindre.

\- C'est trop tard, maintenant.

\- On sait tous les deux que c'est faux, Dominic. Je pense qu'au fond de toi, tu sais comment il va réagir, quoique tu lui dises... Arranges les choses. Et j't'en pries, va aux urgences pour ta main. Je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai une messe à préparer. Reviens quand tu veux, surtout.

\- … D'accord. Merci Gabriel.

Dominic fit un dernier signe de tête et se dirigea en dehors de l'Église. Gabriel avait réussi à lui éclaircir les idées, à les rendre moins confuses. Peut-être que l'âge du prêtre n'y était pas pour rien. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux que lui, et avait sûrement une vision du monde différente que celle qu'avait les prêtres plus âgés.

Il sortit de l'Église et fut soulagé de voir que l'averse s'était arrêté. Comme lui avait demandé Gabriel, il s'engouffra dans l'hôpital. Il fut pris en charge par un médecin dès que celui-ci constata le sale état dans lequel était sa main. Il le suivit dans son cabinet, et, heureusement pour lui, ce n'était qu'une entorse, lui expliqua t-il. Après avoir désinfecté la blessure, et lui avoir posé l'attelle, Dominic le remercia et rentra chez lui, bien décidé à remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie. Il n'avait que 17 ans et voilà qu'il parlait comme un adulte. Mais il se devait de le faire. Pour Matthew.

* * *

_**NOTE DE JUNE :** Chapitre fort spirituel (oupas) mais très intéressent vous trouvez pas ? Bwef. Encore un peu de patience et l'autre biatch vous donnera le DERNIER ET ULTIME ET SUPERBE CHAPITRE. hum. (ouais il est long à cause de moiET ALORS ?! Voius pouvez me remercier...). Cette histoire est bientôt finie donc alors accrochez vous encore un peu et envoyez à Blackout des reviews de soutients les poulettes ! _

_Zoubi_

_June &amp; Blackout_


	17. Chapter 17

_**BON ! IL EST TEMPS DE CE REVEILLER LES AMIES ! AUJOURD'HUI EST UN JOUR TRES TRES TRES TRES TRES IMPORTANT ! Oui mes chères, après pratiquement un an de lutte, cette meuf qui me sert de pote et aussi qui vous écrit cette fiction (alias Blackout pour celles qui auraient pas suivie) a ENFIN fini d'écrire ce foutu dernier chapitre ! Sachez que ça a été dur de la motiver la bestiole. Mais voilà, ça y est ! Il est là le précieux. Et putains vous allez l'aimer.  
(Je m'excuses parce que vous auriez dû pouvoir lire ce chapitre y a genre déjà 2 semaines mais j'ai d'abord aps eu le temps de le publier puis ensuite j'ai oublié... OUI OUI JE SAIS : SHAME ON ME !) Bref, il est là, alors dégustez ! **_

* * *

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEURE :**_

_Bonjour les gens! _  
_Encore une longue attente... Je sais, j'suis impardonnable. Mais voilà le tout dernier chapitre._  
_J'ai mis un temps fou à le finir, et il est basé sur une idée que m'a donné June, parce que j'étais vraiment en panne d'inspiration assez catastrophique. Alors, applaudissez-là parce que je pense que vous auriez dû attendre encore longtemps pour le lire si elle n'avait pas été là. Et je tiens à te remercier, sale Biatch, de m'avoir poussé à poster cette histoire, et avoir eu la gentillesse et l'amabilité de poster cette fiction sur ton compte! J'te love!_

_**Pour les reviews!**_

_**K-On World:** Je t'ai déjà remercié mais une si magnifique review vaut bien deux réponses, je pense, non? L'absence de tes mots si intelligents, clairvoyants, et forts en émotions dans mes reviews a failli me faire partir en dépression. Et non, je regarde pas The Walking Dead (je sais plus si je te l'ai dit) donc ça vient pas de là, sorry. Bref, peace, kiss, love et chocolat!_

_**King And Cross:** J'suis en manque de conneries là, j'suis toujours en mode dépression post - How To Get. En plus, ce soir, tu vas peut-être manger le suprême de canettes là, donc j'vois pas pourquoi je devrais te dire quelque chose de gentil, tu vois. _

_**PopLove:** Contente de t'entendre à nouveau, ça faisait un bail! Pas de soucis pour ton absence, je comprends très bien et je compatis pour ta masse de travail, j'ai connu ça! J'espère que tes soucis personnels se sont arrangés, et que tu vas mieux! Merci encore pour la review, ça m'a bien fait plaisir! _

_**Ylena:** Toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews! Et je te remercie une énième fois d'avoir pris le temps de poster une review à chaque chapitre parce que c'est vraiment le truc qui motive le plus quand tu postes une fiction. Merci pour les compliments, et tes parents sont cruels de te priver d'ordi, je pourrais pas tenir, personnellement! _

_Voilà! Merci encore pour les reviews, le soutien, support, et tout ce qui s'en suit! J'suis plutôt contente d'avoir partagé cette fiction avec vous, et j'espère que la fin va vous plaire! _

_**IMPORTANT:** Roulement de tambours... **J'ai enfin un COMPTE sur ce site**! Vous pouvez me trouver sous le nom de **Taken By Sleep!** J'ai posté une histoire (**"Invincible"**) via ce compte donc si vous avez le temps, allez la lire, s'il vous plait, c'est toujours du Belldom! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!_

_A bientôt, j'espère! _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**UNMASKED**

**Chapitre 17 :** Don't Give Up On Us.

_**Une semaine plus tard.** _

Dominic était assis sur cette chaise depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures, et tentait tant bien que mal de suivre ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Ils étaient en cours d'anglais, et leur professeur, Mr Walker avait une fâcheuse tendance à raconter sa vie. Tellement que Dominic en venait à connaître son professeur par cœur. Il avait un fils qui s'appelait Andrew. Il avait 8 ans, et était, d'après son père, plutôt mature pour son âge. Sa femme s'appelait Amy, elle était plus jeune que lui, et ils s'étaient rencontrés au mariage d'un ami commun. Son meilleur-ami s'appelait James, et il n'était pas rare qu'il ne le retrouve au bar situé à deux pas du lycée pour boire une bière, ou autre. Pendant son temps libre, il aimait lire, et faire toutes les expositions possibles et inimaginables. Autrement dit, oui, il connaissait tout de sa vie. C'était un bon enseignant, là n'était pas la question, Dominic l'aimait beaucoup, mais une fois qu'il était parti pour leur parler de son exaltante existence, c'était fini, on ne pouvait plus compter sur lui pendant plus de quinze minutes. Et alors que celui-ci se livrait à une critique d'un livre qu'il venait juste de finir la veille, ce dernier était plongé dans une énième partie du jeu 2048. Dan avait eu la mauvaise idée de lui en parler il y a quelques jours de ça. Je vous laisse deviner la suite. Et Dom était quelqu'un de buté. Il voulait y arriver... Alors, il recommençait. Celui-ci soupira de résignation quand l'inscription «Game over» apparu sur l'écran de son portable. Il le rangea d'un coup sec dans sa poche et leva la tête, tentant de se concentrer une nouvelle fois sur le discours de Mr Novak.

\- Donc, ça m'a fait penser à Paris Dakar, vous voyez.

Dominic admit un sourire ironique. Comment était-il possible de passer du roman d'Oscar Wilde, le Portrait de Dorian Gray, à Paris Dakar? Il était où, le lien? Dominic soupira une énième fois, et jeta un coup d'œil à Dan, comme à son habitude, avachi sur la table, la tête entre ses mains, semblant profondément endormi. Dominic se redressa quelque peu, et plus ou moins inconsciemment, ses yeux se posèrent sur Matthew. Matthew qui était assis, seul sur une table, au premier rang, à côté de la porte. Parce que cela lui permettait de sortir le premier de la classe, et de se précipiter dehors pour éviter les regards narquois des quelques élèves qui semblaient encore lui en vouloir d'être gay, pour fuir les rires moqueurs, et les insultes. La situation s'était calmée depuis son accident, pour le plus grand soulagement de Dominic, mais aussi de tous les professeurs. Quelques personnes étaient cependant trop immatures pour comprendre l'importance de cet acte, mais aussi l'ampleur de la situation qui avait poussé Matthew à faire ce geste désespéré. Mais, dans l'ensemble, Dominic avait remarqué un certain relâchement, il avait été la risée du lycée pendant un certain moment, mais les gens s'étaient lassés. Ils en avaient eu marre. Ou peut-être se sentaient-ils coupables? Il avait fallu que Matthew tente de se suicider pour qu'ils ravalent leur putain de fierté et aient enfin des remords. Ça lui donnait la gerbe. Littéralement. D'autant plus qu'il avait agi comme eux. Il aurait pu mourir, et il n'aurait même pas su à quel point Dominic s'en voulait. Et ça le rendait fou. Alors, Matthew n'avait fait que se renfermer un peu plus sur lui-même. C'était tellement compréhensible, comment voulez-vous avoir confiance en quiconque après ça? Comment peut-on savoir qu'une personne est fiable? Qu'elle ne l'est pas? Et pourtant, Matthew avait fait un effort. Il s'était confié à Dominic, même après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Et lui, qu'avait-il fait? Il l'avait renvoyé chier comme une merde, encore une fois. Et il avait osé lui demander une nouvelle fois des explications. Mais comment avait-il pu être aussi con? Ça le bouffait. C'était de la méchanceté gratuite. Et il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, mais la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le père Jakobs lui avait fait un bien fou. Il s'était éloigné le plus possible de Matthew cette semaine mais maintenant, cela lui paraissait évident: Il avait besoin de Matthew comme lui avait besoin de Dominic. Mais comment lui faire comprendre ça sans qu'il se braque? Comment peut-il encore lui accorder sa confiance?

Le bruit d'une chaise qui grince le coupa de ses songes, et il passa une main dans ses cheveux, ses yeux toujours posés sur le brun. Matthew avait croisé ses bras, et semblait comme absent. Toujours cette impression que celui-ci était présent physiquement, mais que son esprit, lui, s'aventurait à des kilomètres de cette salle de classe. Quelques mèches rebelles de ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur son front. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et ses jambes tressautaient de manière irrégulière. C'était toujours pareil, Dominic commençait à le connaître mieux que quiconque. Et quand la sonnerie se mit à retentir, il l'observa encore une fois se hâter de sortir de cours, prenant de sa main droite la lanière de son sac pour le faire basculer sur ses épaules, avant d'être le premier à poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Dominic resta assis sans rien dire, se contentant de regarder Matthew jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne disparaisse de son champ de vision.

\- Tu sais, va falloir que tu lui parles, un jour... Tu peux fuir le problème aussi longtemps que tu veux, y'a bien un moment où va falloir que tu l'affrontes.

Dominic haussa les épaules, et suivit Dan dans les couloirs. Ils descendirent machinalement les escaliers. Ils étaient en week-end, et les profs ne cessaient de leur répéter de commencer à se mettre sérieusement à bosser pour le bac, mais personne n'en faisait rien. Et comme tout lycéen qui se respecte, ils allaient passer leur week-end entier à glander comme de vrais loques. Mais ils ne se mettraient pas au travail.

Après avoir adressé un dernier signe à Dan, Dominic enfourcha sa moto et enfila son casque. Il fit un détour jusqu'à l'hôpital pour que son médecin contrôle l'état de son poignée bien amoché depuis la semaine passée. Dominic n'aimait pas les hôpitaux. Il n'aimait pas leur aspect, toujours trop blanc, trop impeccable. Mais il détestait surtout cette odeur de désinfectant qui vous transperce les narines à n'en plus avoir envie de respirer. Cette odeur de mort qui le répugnait jusqu'à en avoir envie de vomir. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à supporter. Une courte demie-heure plus tard, il se précipita en dehors de ce bâtiment et prit une grande inspiration. Il fit ronfler sa moto quelque peu avant de se diriger chez lui. Il n'en avait aucune envie, à vrai dire, car depuis que sa mère avait perdu son boulot il y a maintenant quelques semaines, une ambiance morose régnait chez lui. Sa mère s'ennuyait, alors celle-ci passait ses nerfs sur son fils, et son père rentrait constamment de mauvaise humeur, son nouveau patron lui menant la vie dure. Bien sûr, il aurait pu passer tout son temps avec sa sœur, pour se changer les idées, mais celle-ci s'était posé une semaine de vacances en France, avec une amie d'enfance. Alors, lui, il était seul. Et l'ennui le guettait à toute heure de la journée, il s'était même surpris à préférer les moments qu'il passait au lycée. C'était peut-être tout aussi, voir encore plus soporifique, et plutôt vide depuis que Matthew avait la fâcheuse tendance à s'éloigner, et à l'éviter par tous les moyens. Mais, ça avait au moins le mérite de l'occuper. Et, quand l'ambiance devenait trop insupportable, il n'avait qu'à passer qu'un coup de fil à Chris qui l'hébergeait avec plaisir.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il rentrait chez lui, il passa devant la maison de Matthew. Mais cette fois-ci, la fenêtre de la chambre du brun était entrouverte, et Dominic pouvait l'apercevoir assis sur son bureau, penché sur son boulot, du moins, c'est ce qu'il s'imaginait. Il ralentit, sembla hésiter quelques instants, mais finit par garer sa moto en face de chez Matthew. S'il voulait que les choses s'arrangent, c'était le moment ou jamais.

Il fit quelques pas en direction de la porte d'entrée, et celle-ci s'ouvra brusquement sur Paul. Dominic avait pu le voir quelques fois bien avant que la situation ne dégénère, autrement dit, quand tout allait bien dans le meilleur des monde. Et putain, ce que Dominic voudrait y revenir. Celui-ci fit un signe de tête discret à Paul qui le lui rendit rapidement, souriant sincèrement. Mais avant que Dominic ne puisse faire un pas chez eux, celui-ci l'interpella.

\- Je doute que tu sois la bienvenue, ici, Dominic. J'espère que tu le sais.

Celui-ci lâcha la poignée de la porte d'entrée pour se retourner vers Paul. Il baissa la tête un moment, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Mais au lieu de rester là à rien faire, à fuir les problèmes, à s'éloigner de toutes situations plus ou moins compliqués comme il avait eu si souvent l'habitude de faire, il allait au moins essayer. Ça ne lui coûtait rien. Et il aurait au moins le mérite d'être fixé.

\- Écoute, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux, je sais pas ce que tu lui as encore fait, mais... Putain, Dominic, il a voulu se tuer, tu comprends ça?

Celui-ci baissa la tête, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, et se contenta de hocher la tête de haut en bas, comme un gamin pris en faute. Évidemment qu'il comprenait. Seulement, maintenant, qu'est ce qu'il était sensé faire? Il n'allait pas sortir de la vie du brun, ça, c'était impossible. Lui même ne pourrait pas le supporter, et il savait que Matthew avait besoin de lui. Dominic mit ses mains dans la poche de son sweet, les yeux toujours baissés vers le sol.

\- Et... Tu sais... Le pire, c'est que Matthew ne semble même pas t'en vouloir Il s'enferme sur lui-même, ça oui, comme à son habitude. Mais... Mais à chaque fois qu'il me parle de toi, Dominic, à chaque fois, c'est que pour en dire du bien. Alors, tu peux pas imaginer à quel point te dire ça me rend fou, mais il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui pourrait le libérer une bonne fois pour toute, et cette personne, c'est toi. Et ça, j'en suis certain. Alors, va le voir, je sais que je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher, mais s'il te plaît, fais quelque chose. N'importe quoi, mais, je t'interdis de le blesser une nouvelle fois. Tu m'entends?

\- J'ai jamais voulu ça, Paul. J'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal.

Paul le fixa quelques instants, comme pour s'assurer de sa sincérité, comme pour s'assurer qu'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Puis, il hocha la tête quelque peu, et laissa Dominic seul devant cette maison. Celui-ci respira profondément et franchit le seuil de la porte d'un pas mal assuré. Il s'approcha quelque peu de la porte de la chambre de Matthew, et une pulsion d'adrénaline le poussa à toquer, geste qu'il regretta l'instant d'après. Quand il entendit les pas de celui-ci approcher, son cœur se serra, et il sentit la gêne l'envahir soudainement. Qu'est ce qu'il devait lui dire? Il n'avait rien préparé, il allait devoir parler à l'improviste, et il n'aimait pas ça. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir une seconde de plus que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Matthew semblant méfiant. Celui-ci le regarda pendant un certain temps et finit par s'apprêter à fermer la porte brusquement, geste évité par Dominic qui la retint en posant un pied dans sa chambre.

\- Laisse moi entrer, Matthew.

\- Non... Non, j'veux pas.

Matthew avait prononcé ces quelques mots d'une voix quasiment inaudible. Il paniquait, ses mains commençaient à trembler, et il jetait de nombreux coup d'œils autour de lui, comme si quelque chose pouvait l'attaquer brusquement, à tout moment. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se mordit la lèvre inférieur, avant de regarder rapidement Dominic pour finir par baisser la tête et se concentrer sur le parquet.

\- Matt, ouvre cette putain de porte. Lança Dominic en haussant le ton.

Matthew ne répondit rien mais se contenta de secouer la tête négativement. Il ne voulait pas laisser entrer Dominic, parce qu'il avait peur. Mais surtout parce qu'il était mal à l'aise et incroyablement gêné que celui-ci sache la vérité à propos de ce qu'il ressentait. Parce qu'il se sentait comme à découvert, mis à nu devant quelqu'un. Comme s'il n'avait plus rien à cacher. Et l'idée même lui en était insupportable. Quand Dominic réitéra une deuxième fois la même chose, Matthew prit peur et fit un bon en arrière. Et il s'aperçut bien vite que Dominic avait définitivement plus de force que lui.

Celui-ci en profita pour faire un pas en avant et prit la poignée en main. Il ferma la porte délicatement, et inspira un grand coup avant de se retourner pour faire face à Matthew. Ce dernier était debout, immobile, adossé au mur. Il avait baissé les yeux, et semblait happé par une certaine contemplation du parquet. Ses mains venaient se frotter l'une contre l'autre, et étaient parcourues d'un léger tremblement. Dominic resta pantois quelques instants, se contentant de regarder Matthew d'un regard discret. Il soupira longuement, et se décida à prendre la parole, ce qui eut pour effet d'autant plus paniquer le brun.

\- Matthew, on a des choses à se dire... Tu ne crois pas?

Matthew hocha précipitamment la tête négativement. Il s'assied sur son lit, et se releva l'instant d'après, ne sachant que faire pour éviter cette conversation que le blond semblait inévitablement vouloir. Il sentait déjà la panique faire rage en lui, et essayait tant bien que mal d'appliquer les conseils que lui avait proposé Will, mais il n'y arrivait pas, et celui-ci s'affolait d'autant plus.

\- A quoi tu joues Dominic? Finit-il par dire d'un ton agacé.

\- Oh, j't'en pries, Matt! Tu m'ignores depuis deux semaines, et j''ai même pas le droit de-

\- Tu comprends vraiment rien... Hein? Parce que si t'avais été un tant soit peu attentif à ce que je t'ai dit l'autre fois, tu ne serais pas ici à me reprocher ça. J'ai rien à te dire, Dominic, j'ai rien à te dire. Alors vas t-en.

\- Matthew, je t'ai rien fait, moi! J'ai rien demandé, alors arrête de passer tes nerfs sur moi!

\- Tu ne m'as rien fait, Dominic? Dit Matthew en montrant du doigt son cœur d'un geste tremblant. Tu ne m'as_ rien_ fait?

Matthew se stoppa un instant et éclata de rire bruyamment. Dominic soupira, et baissa la tête, comprenant où voulait en venir Matthew. Parce que la vérité, c'est qu'il lui en avait que _trop_ fait. Il l'avait laissé pour compte quand celui-ci subissait un véritable préjudice moral. Il l'avait ignoré quand celui-ci étouffait dans sa solitude. Il ne lui avait fait subir que trop de choses, et il n'y avait aucun moyen d'effacer ça. Alors, Dominic se tut, et regarda Matt en silence. Matthew qui faisait les cents pas devant le canapé, les mains dans ses cheveux, semblant complètement hors de lui. Matthew qui paraissait tellement en colère que Dominic ne le reconnaissait plus. Parce qu'il avait seulement connu le garçon fragile et innocent, le garçon sensible qui semble pouvoir se casser en deux à n'importe quel moment. Bien sûr, il avait déjà haussé le ton quelque fois, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ses mains tremblaient, mais ce n'était plus de la panique qu'il ressentait comme toutes les autres fois, mais de la rage, de la haine.

\- Et quand tu m'as humilié devant tout le monde, c'était rien, Dom? Quand tu m'as complètement ignoré pendant beaucoup trop longtemps, c'était rien? Parce que... Tu veux savoir la vérité, Dom? La vérité, c'est que j'avais tellement besoin de toi que j'en crevais. J'en crevais, et toi, tu disais rien, t'en avais rien à foutre, putain. J'aurais aimé que tu t'en rendes compte, tu sais? J'aurais aimé que tu me défendes contre tous ces cons dès le début... Parce que... Je sais pas, mais c'est comme ça que ça marche, non? L'amitié?

\- Matthew, je...

Mais, non, toi t'as rien fait...! T'as rien fait et tu t'es contenté de me regarder te demander de l'aide sans y répondre. Oh oui, peut-être que je suis égoïste, peut-être que je pense qu'à ma gueule, mais, putain, Dominic, j'te croyais au delà de tout ça. Et tu sais ce qu'est le pire dans l'histoire? C'est que j'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir. J'y arrive pas. T'es déjà tout pardonné, mais j'aimerais... J'aimerais tellement t'en vouloir. Parce que tu n'as toujours été qu'un lâche. Mais je peux pas. J'en suis incapable...

\- Pourquoi? Dit Dominic dans un souffle, la voix fragile.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Dit-il en s'asseyant.

Dominic soupira, hochant la tête rapidement, avant de baisser les yeux, ne sachant que dire pour lui répondre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, soupira un bon coup avant de reporter son attention sur Matthew. Celui-ci était assis sur son lit, les coudes posés sur ses jambes, les doigts croisées, sa tête venant se poser contre ces derniers. Son corps était parcouru de légers tremblements quasiment imperceptibles, mais à force d'observer le brun, plus grand chose n'échappait à Dominic. Celui-ci restait adossé sur ce mur, se contentant de regarder Matthew tristement. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à continuer la conversation, Matthew se leva brusquement de son lit, lançant des coups d'œils un peu partout dans la pièce, comme s'il avait été pris au piège dans sa propre chambre.

\- T'en as jamais eu rien à foutre, en fait. Laissa t-il échapper.

La gorge de Dominic se serra, et celui-ci forma des poings avec ses mains. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brusquement, pas qu'il était apeuré par l'état de colère de Matthew, non, il ne l'était pas. Il était vexé. Il était blessé que Matt puisse penser ça l'espace d'une seconde. Il était furieux. Il l'était tellement. Mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Et Matthew faisant les cents pas devant lui ne faisait qu'augmenter son malaise. Le brun semblait hors de contrôle, comme s'il tentait de trouver une solution, comme s'il cherchait un moyen de faire partir Dominic de cette chambre. Ses mains ne cessaient de se serrer puis se relâcher, signe de stress évident chez lui. Sa respiration devenait éraillée, il cherchait les bon mots à dire, mais ne les trouvait pas, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter la panique qu'il ressentait. Il avait la gorge sèche, cause d'avoir déjà trop parlé. Il savait que Dominic se souciait de lui, ça, il en était certain. Mais il n'avait eu que cette idée, exagérer, le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements pour qu'il abandonne l'idée de repartir sur de bonnes bases, ou du moins, pour qu'il abandonne, peu importe l'idée qui l'habitait. Seulement, celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir céder. Et Matthew était terrifié, ne sachant que faire d'autre pour le pousser à le laisser tranquille. Alors, il continua dans sa lignée.

\- Parce que si j'ai voulu tout abandonner, si j'ai voulu tout lâcher, c'était à cause de toi. Les autres, je m'en foutais, Dominic, putain. J'en ai jamais eu rien à foutre. Parce que même si ça fait mal, même si ça blesse, je passais à travers parce que je n'attendais rien d'eux, tu comprends? Mais toi... Toi, il a fallu que tu fasses la même chose, hein? Tu voulais te prouver quoi, Dom? C'était quoi? Un moyen de te savoir supérieur? Un moyen de garder ta fierté intacte? Parce qu'au final, tout ce que t'as réussi à faire, c'est passer pour un putain de connard. Ce que tu es, au final, non?

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça, Matthew.

Dominic avait eu à peine le temps de réaliser ce que venait de lui reprocher Matthew que ces mots avaient déjà retentis dans cette pièce. Des larmes de rage et de dégoût dévalaient le long de ses joues pour venir s'écraser contre le col de sa chemise, et celui-ci passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Ce que Matthew lui avait dit était la vérité, ça, il le savait, mais l'entendre de la bouche du concerné le faisait culpabiliser d'autant plus. Parce que, comme lui avait dit Paul, Matthew était un garçon réservé, et extrêmement timide. Quelqu'un qui n'oserait jamais reprocher la moindre chose à qui que ce soit. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. C'était comme si Matthew ressentait un trop plein d'émotion et se voyait dans l'obligation d'évacuer toute sa rage, trop longtemps réprimée. L'adolescent qui se tenait devant lui, Dominic ne le reconnaissait pas. Un long silence s'installa soudainement dans la pièce, aucun des deux n'osant le rompre, l'un trop honteux pour ajouter quoique ce soit, l'autre trop en colère, et essoufflé pour continuer ses critiques. Le visage de Matthew était rouge, et des gouttes de transpiration perlaient le long de son front. Il était furieux, tellement furieux, qu'après tout ce temps, Dominic se permette encore de venir chercher des explications. Sa respiration était saccadée, et ses mains tremblaient de rage. Il aurait voulu le pousser, crier, lui hurler de partir de sa chambre et de ne jamais plus lui adresser la parole, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Car il l'avait froissé. Il pouvait s'en rendre compte par la façon dont Dominic se comportait. Il avait l'impression de le connaître tellement bien qu'il en avait peur. Il regarda quelques instants l'autre adolescent, adossé au mur de sa chambre, tête baissée vers le parquet, silencieux, puis finit par s'asseoir sur son lit.

\- Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu partes...

\- Comment tu peux penser ça de moi, Matthew? J'veux bien avoir une part de responsabilité dans ce qui t'es arrivé, et je m'en sens coupable, crois-moi... Alors si tu veux me traiter de connard, de lâche, vas-y Matthew, fais-toi plaisir. Mais me dis pas que j'en ai jamais eu rien à foutre, parce que c'est faux, et tu le sais. «Oublie ça», c'est toi qui me l'as dit, Matthew. Alors pourquoi tu me laisses pas essayer? Tu cherches à faire quoi, là?

\- Qu'est ce que je cherche à faire? Moi? Dit Matthew d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Et putain, arrête de tout prendre comme une attaque personnelle! Le monde ne tourne pas qu'autour de toi, Matthew.

Dès que Dominic eut fini sa tirade, il regretta amèrement d'avoir prononcé ses mots. C'était un de ses plus grands défauts. Une fois qu'il était parti dans ses explications, il pouvait rapidement perdre tout contrôle et dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas forcément, et qui pouvait, comme c'était le cas ici, blesser le concerné. Dominic soupira de résignation, en voulant arranger la situation, il n'avait fait qu'empirer son cas. Mais contre toute attente, Matthew n'avait toujours pas réagi. Il était resté debout, immobile, un air impassible accroché au visage. Il admit un sourire nerveux et baissa la tête. Car il semblait peut-être trop serein pour cette situation, mais à l'intérieur, Matthew bouillait de rage. Il passait en revu toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui dans le but de faire partir Dominic de sa chambre. Le forcer? Non, il en était incapable, et il le savait, Dominic avait beau être maigre, il n'en était pas moins costaud. Plus que lui, pour sûr. Partir lui-même de sa chambre? Cela ne servirait à rien, car Dominic se contenterait de le suivre, et ne partirait pas de chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait. La meilleure solution, c'était que Dominic parte de son plein gré, mais celui-ci semblait bien décidé à rester ici. Matthew tentait tant bien que mal de garder un air impassible mais celui-ci paniquait. Au final, avait-il vraiment le choix? Alors, pendant qu'il y était, Matthew allait continuer, continuer jusqu'à ce que Dominic comprenne qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire. Qu'il n'allait plus lui accorder sa confiance.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je reste toujours tout seul, Dominic? Ou du moins, pourquoi je restais toujours tout seul? Parce que j'ai compris qu'on ne pouvait compter que sur soi-même. C'est aussi simple que ça, tu vois. C'était ma règle. Alors oui, j'étais associable, mais je n'étais jamais déçu. Parce que je n'attendais jamais rien de personne. Mais toi, t'as voulu à tout prix cette amitié, et je sais pas pourquoi, putain, j'en sais rien. Et tout ce que t'as réussi à faire, c'est de tout foutre en l'air. J'étais bien, Dominic, un peu perdu, déprimé peut-être, mais j'étais bien sans toi. Et il a fallu que tu viennes foutre le bordel dans ma vie. Alors, au début, j'ai voulu y croire, alors je t'ai fait confiance. Et au bout d'un certain temps, j'ai même cru que j'avais eu tord de m'entourer de barrières. Mais j'avais raison... Dominic. J'avais raison. Et j'ai été déçu, et blessé. Regarde où j'en suis maintenant, Dom. Tu vois où tout ça a mené? Alors dis moi pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tellement à te rattraper?

Matthew n'avait pas voulu crier ces derniers mots. Il voulait faire comprendre à Dominic qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, les événements de ces derniers mois avaient violemment refait surface, et celui-ci n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de hausser le ton. Pour en devenir une énième fois essoufflé. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait se dépêtrer une bonne fois pour toute de cette situation. Leur conversation semblait hors de contrôle et interminable. Et Matthew ne comprenait pas où cela pouvait les mener.

\- Maintenant, tu dégages de ma putain de chambre. Déclara Matthew d'un ton ferme.

Matthew regarda les poings de Dominic se serrer brusquement. Ce dernier était hors de lui. Contre lui même, évidemment. Parce qu'il était entré chez Matthew dans l'optique de venir s'excuser mais tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire jusque là, c'était de s'enfoncer un peu plus minute après minute.

Seulement, lui n'avait jamais été capable de s'exprimer correctement. Pour ricaner, et blaguer, Dominic était disponible, mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'extérioriser ses ressentis, ses sentiments, il n'y avait plus personne.

_C'est fini, Dominic. Il est mort. _

Ce jour, il ne s'en souvient que trop bien. Il se trouvait debout devant ce lit d'hôpital, les yeux embués de larmes. Sur ce matelas, son grand père, les yeux encore ouverts, la peau froide et pâle. Mort. Sous ses yeux. Et il n'avait que 13 ans. On est forts à 13 ans, avait pensé Dominic. Seulement, personne n'est assez fort pour ce genre de choses. Alors, il avait craqué. Il avait pleuré. Longtemps. Tellement longtemps. Parce que son grand père, c'était son héros. Son grand père, c'était son inspiration, son modèle, son père spirituel. On lui avait arraché, et sans lui, il était perdu, sans repère, livré à lui-même. Alors, ce petit garçon blond s'enfermait dans sa chambre tous les soirs, éteignait la lumière, s'asseyait dans un coin et se recroquevillait contre lui-même. Se réfugiant dans la musique. Et cette phrase. Il s'en souviendra sûrement toute sa vie.

'Les garçons, ça ne pleure pas, Dominic, Jamais'.

Dominic admit un sourire triste. C'était faux. Bien sûr que c'était faux. Seulement, cet adolescent de 13 ans, lui, ne le savait pas. Cet adolescent, lui, avait pris les mots de son père très sérieusement. Alors, il avait reniflé et séché ses larmes. Et s'était fait la promesse de ne plus jamais pleurer. Et il l'avait tenu. Pendant si longtemps. Pendant six bonnes années, plus une larme n'avait coulé. Cela peut paraître insensé et impossible, c'était pourtant ce qui s'était passé. Jusqu'à ce jour. Ce jour où il avait cru le perdre. Lui. Matthew. _Son_ Matthew. Et il y avait eu le lendemain. Et il y avait eu le jour où il avait appris que celui-ci pouvait enfin sortir de cet hôpital. Le jour où celui-ci l'avait embrassé. Le jour où il avait crié devant cet arrêt de bus. Et le lendemain, le surlendemain. Et il y avait aujourd'hui. Matthew semblait être l'exception.

Et il le détestait pour ça. Il était en colère. Contre la façon qu'il avait de ne pas le laisser s'expliquer. La façon qu'il avait de rester trop silencieux dans des situations qui ne s'y prêtaient pas. La façon qu'il avait de se mordre la lèvre inférieure juste avant un oral. Il le détestait quand sa jambe tressautait de façon régulière, signe d'anxiété évidente. Il le détestait quand il passait une main dans ses cheveux, quand celui-ci ne répondait à ces questions qu'avec un simple sourire, quand celui-ci marchait sous la pluie sans prendre la peine de mettre sa capuche, quand celui-ci criait, mais il le détestait encore plus quand il ne se défendait pas. Et il le haïssait tellement en ce moment-même. Il ne disait rien et attendait patiemment son départ. Et il tremblait de rage.

\- Tu me demandes de partir, Matthew? C'est ce que tu veux? Dit-il d'une voix basse. Tu te défiles... Encore... Comme une pédale.

Ce qui suivit, Matthew ne s'en serait jamais cru capable. Et pourtant, il l'avait bien fait. Il s'était bien précipité vers Dominic. Il lui avait bien administré un coup de poing magistrale en pleine côtes. Il l'avait bien pris par le col de sa chemise et plaqué contre le mur violemment. Comment celui-ci l'avait soulevé du sol? Lui-même ne saurait l'expliquer. Dominic était bien plus grand que lui, et nettement plus costaud. Toujours est-il que celui-ci tenait toujours fermement Dominic par le col. Des gouttes de transpiration perlaient le long de son front. Ces larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Les dents serrés et les lèvres tremblantes. Celui-ci regardait Dominic, avec tellement de haine, de déception, de rage. Sa main s'était déplacé vers son cou et celle-ci le tenait fermement entre elles. Matthew voyait Dominic suffoquait, mais il continuait à le serrer aussi fortement qu'il le pouvait. Il le voyait le supplier du regard, mais il ne ressentait aucune pitié. Il allait s'arrêter. Bien sûr qu'il allait s'arrêter, et déjà, celui-ci sentait sa main céder. Dominic ne lui en laissa, de toute façon, pas le choix. Et usa des forces qu'il lui restait pour se détacher de Matthew et le pousser violemment contre son armoire. Celui-ci tenta de riposter, mais Dominic lui asséna un coup de poing en dessous de son œil droit.

\- JE T'AIME AUSSI. Cria t-il.

Ça, Dominic ne l'avait pas préparé. Ces mots, ils ne les avaient pas prévus. Il les avaient hurlés, c'est tout. Ils avaient retentis dans la chambre du brun pendant que son bras tremblait tant ses muscles s'étaient contractés, pendant que Matthew passait une main tremblante sur son œil droit. Ils étaient sortis. Naturellement. Sans qu'il ne réalise vraiment leur ampleur et tout ce qu'ils signifiaient vraiment. Et pourtant, c'était la vérité, non?

\- Voilà, t'es content, maintenant?

Un long silence régna pendant quelques instants. Dominic se contentant de regarder Matthew d'un œil discret et inquiet. Celui-ci regardait le sol, les mains plus tremblantes que jamais. Mais ce n'était pas un de ses silences confortables dont Dominic avait tellement l'habitude dès qu'il était en compagnie du brun. C'était un silence gênant, pénible et beaucoup trop désagréable. Dominic était à deux doigts de supplier Matthew de dire quelque chose mais fut pris de court par l'adolescent qui se rua brusquement vers lui. Et bien des personnes auraient pensé que la situation suivante prendrait place dans des circonstances tout à fait différentes, mais celles-ci ne s'y prêtaient aucunement. Oui, Matthew était à califourchon sur Dominic, mais il ne faisait que lui asséner des coup de poings. Encore et encore. La lèvre supérieure de Dominic commençait à saigner abondamment mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Matthew qui continuait à s'acharner sur lui. Il était tellement furieux. Son esprit lui criait de s'arrêter mais ses mains continuaient de frapper le visage de Dominic. Sa raison le suppliait de lâcher prise mais son poing se formait à nouveau pour venir s'écraser sur la mâchoire de celui-ci. L'adrénaline poussa Dominic à contrer le geste de Matthew en empoignant fermement son bras.

\- Tu peux me frapper tant que tu veux, Matthew. Bats moi à mort si ça t'éclates, mais ça changera rien, parce que moi, c'est toi qu'je veux.

Matthew se débattit quelques instants, mais la poigne de Dominic ne se desserrant pas, celui-ci sembla tout à coup réaliser l'ampleur de la situation. Il regarda le visage meurtri de Dominic d'un air ahuri, comme s'il n'avait pas été maître de ses actes l'espace d'une quinzaine de minutes. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma l'instant d'après, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot tellement son propre comportement semblait le traumatiser. Et il aurait continuer. Il le savait. Si Dominic n'avait pas réagi et n'avait pas été assez fort pour l'en empêcher, il aurait continué. Encore et encore.

Mais jusqu'où aurait t-il pu aller?

Il porta une main tremblante à sa bouche et se mordit la lèvre intérieure, tentant de se contenir un tant soit peu. Il s'écarta brusquement et se laissa aller contre le mur de sa chambre. Il regarda ses mains, ensanglantées, plus tremblantes que jamais, des larmes venant glisser le long de ses joues. Il passa celles-ci dans ses cheveux, ses doigts se crispant brusquement. Et il répétait sans cesse ces quelques mots. Je te déteste, lui disait-il d'une voix fragile et cassée par les hoquettements qui le traversaient.

Il n'avait jamais voulu en arriver là. Matthew n'avait jamais voulu ça. Lui, ce qu'il avait souhaité, en apprenant à connaître Dominic, c'était l'espoir d'une amitié. Une amitié honnête et tranquille. C'était la perspective d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter, d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler quand les choses n'allaient pas. C'était quelqu'un à qui demandé conseil quand il était perdu. C'était quelqu'un qu'il pouvait retrouver le matin devant le lycée. Quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait passer ses journées. Quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait partager des choses. Quelqu'un à qui il pouvait raconter sa vie. Quelqu'un à qui il pouvait sourire. Avec qui il pouvait rire. C'était l'espoir d'avoir un ami. Et cet espoir, il venait de le frapper.

Dominic resta sonné quelques minutes, allongé sur le parquet de la chambre. Il grimaça un instant en passant une main incertaine sur ses lèvres, Matthew n'y était pas allé de mains mortes. Il pouvait sentir le goût acre et métallique du sang dans sa bouche, et son œil gauche enfler considérablement. Il se releva difficilement, et sortit un mouchoir de la poche de son jean. Il le passa sur son visage rapidement, tentant de nettoyer le pire des dégâts. Il laissa son regard s'aventurer dans la chambre de Matthew. L'armoire sur lequel il l'avait poussé était resté debout, mais de nombreux livres jonchaient maintenant le sol, ainsi que de nombreuses feuilles de cours qu'il prit soin de rassembler dans un coin, près de son bureau, n'ayant aucunement la force de se lever. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Matthew, et il le regarda tristement. Celui-ci avait entouré ses jambes de ses bras, son front posé sur ses genoux. Comme un enfant de quatre ans qu'on aurait grondé, il s'était recroquevillé contre lui-même, tentant de respirer convenablement. Dominic se laissa traîner à ses côtés, et s'adossa au mur. Il hésita quelques instants, et ramena Matthew près de lui. Celui-ci se crispa un instant, mais ne fit rien, se laissant aller contre Dominic.

\- J'suis désolé... J'suis tellement désolé.

Dominic posa son menton contre les cheveux de Matthew en soupirant longuement. Pas qu'il était résigné, non, il était soulagé. Parce que Matthew s'était lâché. Il avait évacué tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et même si le cours des choses avaient prit une tournure beaucoup plus violente que Dominic avait imaginé en entrant dans cette maison, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Parce que ce qu'il voulait, au fond, c'était Matthew. C'est ce dont il avait toujours été question. Alors celui-ci admit un mince sourire, et serra Matthew un peu plus contre lui. Celui-ci s'était niché contre Dominic et s'était agrippé à sa chemise comme quelqu'un s'accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage lors d'un naufrage. Il était tellement proche de lui que Dominic put sentir ses tremblements doubler d'intensité.

\- Matthew... Dit Dominic d'une voix basse, lui levant le menton à l'aide de son index. Tout va bien... D'accord?

Matthew hocha la tête quelque peu, mais Dominic pouvait sentir que celui-ci n'était pas du tout convaincu. Il l'observa essuyer ses larmes du revers de sa manche et passer une main rapide dans ses cheveux. Ces derniers étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'en temps normal, et quelques mèches rebelles tombaient sur son front. Dominic sembla hésiter quelques instants et posa sa main sur la nuque de Matthew. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui et le regard rempli d'inquiétude et de peur poussa Dominic à faire le premier pas. Celui-ci s'approcha dangereusement de Matthew et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne se braqua pas, mais posa ses mains sur les joues de Matthew et continua à l'embrasser avec le plus de tendresse possible.

Paul marchait d'un pas rapide et déterminé dans les rues de Teignmouth. Celui-ci s'était absenté un long moment, ayant préféré laisser la maison à Matthew et Dominic pendant quelques temps. Ces deux-là avaient besoin de parler, et il le savait. Et même s'il avait souvent critiqué le comportement de Dominic, il espérait, au fond de lui, que celui-ci ait enfin trouvé les mots pour regagner la confiance de son petit frère. Et un mince sourire s'installa sur son visage quand il arriva près de chez lui et aperçut cette même moto garé le long du trottoir. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre tout en cherchant frénétiquement les clés de la porte d'entrée dans son sac. Il ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque, préférant avertir Matthew et Dominic de son arrivée s'ils n'étaient pas encore endormis...

Mais celui-ci fut accueillit par un grand silence, et ferma donc la porte le plus silencieusement possible. Il enleva rapidement ses chaussures et les déposa à côté de l'escalier avant de monter ce dernier sur la pointe des pieds. Celui-ci se dirigea vers sa chambre, et il ne sut pas s'il devait se réjouir ou s'inquiéter du spectacle qu'il vit en passant à côté de celle de Matthew. La porte était entrouverte, et celui-ci pouvait voir de nombreux livres jonchant le sol de sa chambre, et quelques traces de sang qui ne passaient pas inaperçu. Mais en ouvrant plus largement la porte, Paul ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son frère était allongé sur son lit, encore tout habillé. Mais il n'était pas seul.

Matthew était niché contre Dominic, la tête enfoui au creux de son cou, et celui-ci avait posé une main sur la taille de son petit frère.

Alors, Paul ferma la porte, et s'éloigna de sa chambre avec un sourire aux lèvres. Parce qu'il le savait. Que le cauchemar qui habitait Matthew depuis trop longtemps maintenant touchait à sa fin.

Parce que Dominic l'aimait tellement.

_Et il le détestait pour ça._

* * *

_**Note de June :** Alors ? SI C'EST PAS LA MEILLEURE FIN DU MONDE CA HEIIIIN ?! J'espère que vous avez eu peur et que vous avez même eu la petite larme à l'oeil ! hinhinhin._

_Ok, donc, maintenant c'est solonel.  
C'est la fin de Unmasked et ça me rend triste. Sérieux. C'est la fin d'une aventure si superbe que chier, on aurait pu quand même avoir 10 chapitre de plus nan ? Feignasse ! Merci à Blackout pour cette histoire. Merci pour sa confiance. Merci pour tout Biatch de mon keur. Merci de m'avoir laissé publier cette histoire, j'te l'avais dit qu'il fallait que tu le fasses mouhahaha._

_Je vous laisse poster vos dernières reviews pour cette putain de belle fictions ok ? Et faites ça bien hein ! Tssss  
Allez aussi vous précipiter vers le compte de Blackout (ouais j'me suis fait virer !...) pour pouvoir lires toutes ses nouvelles créations !_

_Pleins de zoubi !_

_June &amp; Blakcout _


End file.
